


Back to the past

by Yuki_haru



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_haru/pseuds/Yuki_haru
Summary: Ever since Ranma and his father introduced themselves, Akane's life's been filled with crazy adventures and crazier people. Unlike any other day, this time two people fell from the sky and landed into the pond of the Tendo residence. AkanexRanma.
Relationships: Saotome Ranma & Tendou Akane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS.

**PROLOGUE.**

It all started in a dark castle built amid a deep lake. The torrent downpour and the hailstones striking against the glass windows and tough roof filled the eerie silence of the castle, masking the soft footfalls of three men.

As they crept down the creaky hallways to the heart of the castle with only lightning illuminating their path, they found various statues broken and shattered to pieces blocking their way. The oldest and strongest among them forged a way past the huge statues.

_"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire!"_ The attack turned the statues to rocks.

"Tou-san, we need light." One of the younger men mumbled while looking around the dark hallway.

"we'll give away our location if we do that, Kiyoshi " The older man answered while stepping past the debris and walked further into the darkness. One of the young men followed the older one leaving Kiyoshi behind.

"He-Hey! wait up Hiyo!" Kiyoshi caught up with them and was rudely shushed by Hiyo. "Pipe down, Kiyo." Hiyo hissed in annoyance before dragging the other by his arm.

The two boys crashed onto their father's back when he stopped abruptly in front of a huge double door. "ow!" The boys rubbed their nose and stepped back as their father took out the flashlight to check out the door.

The boys gaped at the sight, two metallic snakes coiled around each other and formed a circle on the door. The father touched the scaled body of the snakes. "The seal's intact." He mumbled and bend down to look inside the snake's open mouth.

"STEP BACK!" The sudden order forced the two younger men to jump away from the door right before it exploded.

"Tou-san!" Kiyo screamed when the mixture of fire and smoke engulfed their father. Hiyo pinned his brother against the wall stopping him from charging into the smoke. "Tou-san will be fine!"

Out of nowhere, a blinding light surrounded them and an unknown force pulled them to the center of the light. Hiyoshi screamed as he lost his grip and flew towards the light. Kiyoshi caught his brother's arm with one hand while using the other to grip the window pane. The wood cracked under the force of his grip. "Let me go Kiyo!" Hiyoshi shouted.

"NO!" Kiyoshi gripped the pane harder.

"Baka! Let go!" Hiyoshi used his free hand to remove his brother's hand.

Kiyoshi looked back and glared at his brother. "FINE!" He released the grip on the pane sending them flying straight into the portal of unknown.

"baaakkkaaaaa" Hiyoshi screamed.


	2. CHAPTER 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters. I jot down my perceptions.

_**CHAPTER 1** _

"What a haul! What a haul!"

"UGH! It's the old pervert again!" The girls screamed and chased after a midget with brooms and baseball bats. "He won't escape this time!" A short blue-haired girl shouted and chased after him.

"NOW!" She shouted and from a tree dropped a pink panty attached to a thin thread.

"My sweet!" The midget jumped high to catch the panty. Before he could land on his feet, a bat flew through the air and hit his head knocking him to the hard ground. The ground beneath him rumbled and he fell into a pit. Dirt and stones hit his face as he stared up at the girls with teary eyes. "Why would you do this to a poor old man?" His bottom lip wobbled and he sniffled.

Akane grabbed his "collection" and handed it to her friends. "You never learn, do you?"

"A..Akane-chan" He gave her his best puppy dog eyes when she grabbed a huge rock and closed the pit. "Oyasumi Oji-san"

She clapped her hands and turned to her friends. "Thank you, Akane!" The girls hugged the blue-haired beauty and smiled brightly. "Let's get to our classes shall we?"

"Hai!" The girls cheered and walked off chatting and giggling

* * *

_**At the Tendo residence.  
** _

"Tendo-kun look!" A stout middle-aged man pointed at the pond, successfully distracting his friend.

"What is it Saotome-kun?" Soun Tendo frowned and looked at the direction his friend pointed.

Cackling quietly, Genma Saotome switched the pieces before his friend noticed."You cheat!" The man glared at his friend. "That's not fair!"

"Come on Tendo-kun, it's fun. " Saotome laughed it off and gestured Soun to play.

"Saotome look!" The long-haired man pointed at the sky.

"Hehe, I'm not falling for that, Tendo-kun." Saotome grinned and adjusted his specs.

"No, really something's coming!" Soun shouted and stood up.

"AHHHHHH!" Two boys fell out of a portal and dropped into the pond, drenching Soun and Genma in the process.

Soun turned to the panda who flipped the board saying "Trouble?"

"Don't know." The panda and the man neared the two boys who were now fighting.

"You stupid twin! You had to let go!" One of the boys shouted and lunged for the other's throat.

"You told me to let go!" The other one shouted and grabbed his brother's shirt.

Soun and Genma watched the twins and took in their appearance. For some strange reason, they resembled a young man they knew.

"Saotome-Kun, don't you think they look like Ranma?" The long-haired man looked at his best friend for some light in the matter.

"yes! doppelganger?" The panda flipped the board again. Soun's eyes widened "We need to get to the bottom of this!"

The two boys stopped fighting when they noticed their audience. "Oji-chan!" Their whole face brightened at the sight of a familiar face.

"Oji-chan?!" Soun parroted in a squeaky tone and stepped back when the boys climbed out of the pond and neared him.

"Oji-chan, what's wrong? It's me Kiyoshi and he's Hiyoshi!" The young man with blue eyes pointed at his brother who had brown eyes.

"My daughters aren't married yet!" Soun shouted and stepped back. Shocked, the boys glanced at each other before turning to their grandfather.

"..." Hiyoshi took in the surroundings and then walked inside to check the calendar.

"Hey- Hey! Where are you going?" Soun followed the teenager and tapped his shoulder. Hiyoshi stepped back from the calendar and turned to his brother. "We have traveled back in time."

Momentarily, Kiyoshi looked surprised at his brother's revelation and turned to his grandfather. "Oji-chan. You might have to sit for this."

"Tadaima" A sweet voice called out. Soft footfalls grew closer and stopped when the owner of the voice noticed new faces in the living room.

"Oh! guests!" Kasumi clasped her hands and smiled brightly at the boys.

'Aunt Kasumi is so cute..' The boys thought in unison.

"I'll bring some tea " She walked off to the kitchen.

Soun and his supposed grandchildren sat down while the panda sat down opposite to the boys. The boys shifted uncomfortably at the sight of the panda. Kiyoshi glanced at the panda and then at his grandfather.

Soun sighed "Genma go change."

The boys gaped. "Genma? As in Genma Saotome?!" The twins asked in unison.

Panda nodded and flipped the sign that read "That's me!"

"But-you! our oji-chan isn't a panda!" Kiyoshi shouted.

The panda flipped the sign "One minute" He stood up and walked out of the room. A few minutes later, the panda returned with a kettle and poured the hot water over his head.

To their surprise and horror, the panda turned to their grandfather Genma. Speechless, Kiyoshi jumped to his grandfather Genma and touched his face. "You're not hiding a mask are you?"

"No boy" Genma pushed the boy's hands away when he tried to pinch and pull his cheeks.

Hiyoshi pulled his brother to his side. "Enough Kiyo, we have no time to waste."

Kiyoshi sat beside his brother and smiled at Kasumi when she placed a tray of steaming cups of tea and some cookies. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Kasumi oba-chan" Kiyoshi said before taking a cup of tea and a piece of cookie.

"Oba-chan?" Kasumi tilted her head and looked confused.

"Hai, please sit down we have something to explain," Hiyoshi said in a calm tone.

Kasumi sat down beside Genma and listened keenly. "As you all have guessed by our appearances and the way we addressed you, we are the children of Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo," Kiyoshi said.

Before they could continue, Genma and Soun hugged each other and cried. "Our kids are finally married!" Soun cried.

"We have strong heirs for our dojo, Tendo-kun!" Genma cried. Hiyoshi's left eye twitched at the weird act while Kiyoshi laughed at their antics.

"oh my! That's wonderful news!" Kasumi smiled happily and clasped her hands together.

Hiyoshi cleared his throat to gain the attention of his weird grandfathers "On to the topic of _importance_ , we and our tou-san were on a special mission. Something went wrong and something exploded and we got separated from our father."

The three of them listened keenly. "If my assumptions are right, our father must be in this timeline. If we can find him then we can find a way out of this timeline."

The three of them nodded. Genma crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his grandsons "Why do you think your father is here?"

"Our father was the closest to the portal and there was no way to escape its pull," Hiyoshi answered.

"Do you have a plan?" Soun asked, clearly impressed by his grandson's analytical skills.

Hiyoshi sighed in resignation and shook his head. Kiyoshi placed his hand on his brother's shoulder "We'll find him, brother. I know we can." His twin gave him a half-smile but the worry never ebbed from his brown eyes.

Kasumi stood up and patted Hiyoshi's shoulder "Take a bath now, by that time your grandfathers will find a way,"

"Thanks, Kasumi oba-chan" Hiyoshi smiled and left to take a shower.

A few minutes later, Hiyoshi stepped out of the shower and let Kiyo use it. He wore his old pants and discarded his dirty shirt in the washing machine. He sought his aunt out and found her in the kitchen. "Kasumi oba-chan, is there something I can wear?"

Kasumi wiped her hand on her apron. "I'll get you Ranma's clothes."

"Thank you Oba-chan" Hiyoshi smiled in gratitude.

Kasumi smiled softly and patted his cheek "you're nothing like your parents."

"Hai, so I've been told." Hiyoshi smiled.

Kasumi left to bring some clothes while Hiyoshi took care of the dishes from burning.

"Kasumi One-chan. " Hiyoshi turned around and walked out of the kitchen only to bump into someone.

Akane blushed brightly when she crashed into a naked muscled chest. Angered, she glared up at the man only to be surprised by a pair of warm brown eyes. Her heart melted and cheeks reddened as she gazed at the boy who looked like Ranma. "Who?" She couldn't get her words out too lost in the warmth of his brown pools.

'Ka-san' He smiled warmly and stepped back.

"Gomen ne Akane-san " It felt odd calling his mother by her name.

"Welcome home Akane." Kasumi handed her nephew a white shirt before turning to her stunned sister.

"One-chan who is this?" Akane asked softly.

"Oh, this is-" Before Kasumi could answer, Kiyoshi neared his brother with a towel wrapped around his trim waist.

"Ka-san!" Kiyoshi hugged his mother tight.

"Oh my!" After a moment of stunned silence, Akane flushed red in anger and embarrassment and hit the man sending him sailing through the air and down the hall and crashing into Ranma who was too focused on his shoes to notice the sailing man.

"ugh! ow!" Ranma and Kiyoshi groaned in pain and stood up while rubbing their heads. Distracted by the pain, the drop of his towel went unnoticed.

"AHHHH!" Akane screamed and covered her face. Kasumi covered her mouth and blushed brightly.

"IDIOT!" Hiyo charged forward and grabbed the towel before it touched the ground. He pressed it against his twin's belly hiding his privates.

Ranma noticed the quick movements and hid his amazement.

"Crap!" Kiyoshi blushed brightly and wrapped the towel around his waist. "Haha.." He chuckled nervously.

"Great! you scarred our aunt and mother." Hiyo mumbled and glared at his brother.

Ranma scowled and moved in front of them. "Who are you? why do you look like me?!"

"Ranma, you'll get your answers in time. Now Kiyoshi, Hiyoshi go to Ranma's room and change. "

"Why my room?" Ranma folded his arms and glared at the boys. "Those are my clothes!"

Kiyoshi smirked and walked away ignoring his father. Hiyoshi threw the clothes to his brother who caught it with ease before Ranma snatched it from them. Their attitude rubbed him off in the wrong way.

Ranma stomped to the living room and sat down with a huff "What's their problem?!"

He glared at his pop "Do you know who they are, pop?"

Genma chose that moment to change into a panda and play with his favorite ball. "You know something, don't you?!" The son jumped from his seat and attacked his father. Soon the father and son duo engaged in a fight and which as usual ended in Ranma falling into the pond and turning into a girl.

"Teatime! " Kasumi called out and placed the tray of tea and biscuits

"You stupid old man, I'll get you for that" The pigtailed girl glared at her father and stepped out of the pond to drink the tea.

"Where's Akane?" Kasumi looked around.

"Ah, she has some homework to do " Ranko wrung out the water from her clothes and grabbed a towel to dry her hair off.

Kiyo entered wearing Ranma's clothes. "It's a perfect fit!" Kasumi said with a bright smile.

"Thank you " Kiyo smiled and sat down beside Genma. "Who's the girl oji-chan?"

Soun kept his silence and let Kiyo figure out. "Ranma! Is my book with you?" Akane entered the room and glared at the red-haired girl.

"Ka-Akane-san, that's not Ranma..." Kiyo trailed off, confused at the sight.

Akane grinned "Oh that's Ranma alright."

"Akane," Ranko growled while glaring at the blue-haired girl.

"HIYO!" Kiyoshi shouted. "Tou-san's a girl" "Tou-san?!" Akane and Ranko shouted in unison.

"What?!" Hiyo rushed into the room. "See!" Kiyoshi pointed at the red-haired girl.

* * *

**_In the forest behind the school..._ **

Amid the pile of leaves and roots, a man groaned and sat up. He looked around trying to make sense of his surroundings. Confusion clouded his reason when his surroundings contradicted with one he was at during the explosion.

"Where am I?" He jumped high and perched on the nearest tree to perceive his location. In a distant area, he found a white building with a wooden board in front of it.

"SAOTOME!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hope you like the content. I'm still mapping out the layers of the plot! Thanks for reading! Rate and Review!


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters.

**_CHAPTER 2_ **

"Tou-san?!" Ranko stared at the two boys with wide eyes. "You're a GIRL?!" Kiyoshi touched Ranma's chest to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. "Where are your muscles?!" He squeezed her chest over her drenched shirt.

"Cut it out!" Ranko slapped Kiyoshi's hand away, annoyed and embarrassed at their reaction. Insecurities reared their ugly heads inside his mind as the boys stared at his female form.

"Ow!" Kiyoshi cradled his hand against his chest and nursed it. Hiyoshi sighed and looked at his teenage version of his mom for an explanation. Akane smiled and decided to explain when Ranko glared at them.

"It happened when Ranma and his father trained in China. Ranma fell into the cursed spring of drowned girl while uncle fell in the cursed spring of drowned panda. Now, whenever they are splashed with cold water they transform." Akane explained. Ranko chose the moment to leave the little group.

"So dad's not a girl, he just transforms into one?" Kiyoshi asked while looking at his father's cursed transformation. Hiyoshi frowned and said, "Dad doesn't transform..."

Ranma returned his original form and walked in right when Hiyoshi said that. "I don't?!" Eyes brightened up like Christmas lights at Hiyoshi's words.

"You heard that Akane? I'm not a girl anymore!" Ranma jumped around and cheered at the news. He picked his fiance and twirled her around, surprising everyone around them.

"Ranma!" Akane braced against his shoulder and blushed brightly when he lowered her to his chest. "I will be a man again Akane. You don't how that feels!" Ranma was too happy to even consider his actions.

"Ra..nma" His smile transformed to a frown when he noticed the distance between their faces. Her lips parted snaring his attention from her warm eyes to her pink lips. His grip tightened on her hips as a heady mix of adrenaline and oxytocin fueled his wild naughty thoughts. 'cotton candy...' Her lips reminded him of the soft cloud of sugar. The need to taste her stunned his reasons and blurred the faces around them.

"Nabiki" Kasumi called out her middle sister's name.

"Shh! They're finally kissing!" Nabiki shushed her eldest sister. "Oh my!" Kasumi blushed and watched the young couple.

"AH!" Nabiki's words brought him back from their warm little cocoon. Ranma threw Akane as if her skin burned him. Hiyoshi slipped behind his mother and caught her before she hit the wall.

"Thank you,...um" Akane looked up her savior.

"Hiyoshi " He let her down and stood behind her till she steadied her self.

Akane nodded and smiled at the boy before glaring at the egoistic jerk. "Ranma!" She shouted embarrassed at his thoughtless actions.

"What?! Did you expect me to kiss an uncute tomboy like you?" Ranma snorted and looked away.

Hiyoshi stepped back when he felt tremendous anger rolling off his mother like strong waves. "This uncute tomboy didn't ask for a kiss! You twirled me around on your own!"

The tip of his ears heated at her words "It meant nothing Akane! if it was Uuchan or shampoo in your spot, I would have done the same!" He shouted.

Kiyoshi watched as his mom's eyes glaze over which she quickly blinked away. Without another word, Akane left the room.

"A-Akane!" Ranma called out and caught her wrist. She wrenched her hand away from his and ran away.

"That was low," Kiyoshi stated with barely controlled anger lacing his tone.

"Shut up " Ranma grumbled and sat down while glaring at the shogi mats. 'what's wrong with her anyway. Running away like a coward.'

Soun and Genma rose to their feet intending to give Ranma an earful. But to their surprise, the least expected person took the initiative.

Kiyoshi lunged at Ranma not caring if it was his father. No one had the right to hurt his mother, not even his father. Kiyoshi dragged him by the back of his shirt and threw him out of the room. The whole family watched as the two men engaged in a fight. Nabiki chewed on the cookie and said. "My dibs are on the kid."

"Ranma isn't weak Nabiki-kun," Genma said as he watched the fight intently.

"He's Ranma's kid, Uncle. He's better than Ranma." Nabiki said. Soun watched the fight while completely agreeing with Saotome. But a trickle of doubt bubbled in his head which he quickly squashed.

When Ranma jumped to his feet, Kiyoshi unleashed a fury of punches and kicks which Ranma countered with ease

Adrenaline pumped through his veins fueling his excitement to fight Kiyoshi. He could see his movements in every punch and kick the boy thew at him. Something akin to pride warmed his insides when Kiyoshi countered his punches and kicks at the same speed as his.

"You're good!" Ranma said as took his battle stance.

Kiyoshi glared at his father "You're a prick"

Both panted slightly and assessed each other for an opening.

The smirk on Ranma's face vanished. "What the hell did I do to you? Wait, let me guess, you have a crush on Akane Tendo. Only idiots like Ryogo fall for her. "

"And you don't?" Kiyoshi taunted. "It was pretty clear that you wanted to kiss her cotton candied lips." Ranma's cheeks heated at his words.

'Bingo' Kiyoshi used the teenager's momentary distraction and charged at the man. _"Chestnuts Roasting on an open fire!"_

Ranma gasped and tried to dodge his attacks. Stings of pain coursed through different parts of his body as Kiyoshi spared no mercy and even attacked his thighs.

"One" Confusion colored his face but a sharp pain on his shoulder distracted him.

"Two" Kiyoshi's deep voice echoed as he hit again. This time targeting his thighs, the same searing pain traversed the length of his thighs.

"Three." Ranma's legs weakened and he dropped to his knees. Soun and Genma looked stunned but Nabiki smirked.

"He..he lost?" Soun wouldn't have believed it if he wasn't seeing it with his own eyes. Genma was speechless. He had a belief that his son would emerge victorious in whatever challenges he was put through. This loss made him see his grandsons in a new light.

"The next generation will always surpass the old one. " Nabiki stated.

The old men nodded silently and watched the three boys.

Hiyoshi tackled his brother to the ground before he could finish the move. Kiyoshi was a master at modifying the ancient techniques and making them more powerful. For that and his tendency to spare no mercy towards people who incurred his wrath, instilled fear in his enemies.

Hiyoshi hissed when Kiyoshi struck his chi point on his shoulder numbing his arm. The brown-eyed twin kneed his brother in his stomach making him gasp and forced his forearm beneath his brother's neck. "Calm down Kiyo!"

Cool browns clashed against angry blues. "This is not your problem, Kiyo." Kiyo struggled against his twin. "Calm down," Hiyo said in a firm tone and loosened the pressure on his abdomen. Kiyo nodded and took deep breaths to calm his stormy emotions.

Ranma hated to admit but the kid was better than him. He numbed his limbs with the amazonian attack.

Hiyo helped his brother on his feet. "Your body will be normal in..." Kiyo glanced at his watch before continuing. "One minute twenty-nine seconds."

Kiyo reluctantly helped Ranma to his feet and made him sit on the wooden floor. Ranma took a good look at the boy and found him strikingly similar to him. 'After all, he's mine..' Ranma thought with an odd mixture of pride and happiness.

Hiyo sat beside his brother who occupied a seat beside their young father. "You're pathetic," Kiyo stated while staring at the sky. Ranma ground his teeth at his words.

"Kiyo." Hiyo warned.

"No big brother, I won't stop. " Kiyo glared at his twin.

Ranma's eyes twitched "If you're talking about the sparring then-" "No! It's not always about fighting." Kiyoshi frowned. Disappointment laced his tone.

"Then what is it?" Ranma glared back into his icy blue eyes.

"Your insecurities are plain as day. You might be strong physically but emotionally you're weak. You are not even honest with yourself. I don't know why my beautiful Ka-san married a jerk like you."

Every word was a nail to his ego, hammered down by his insecurities. Kiyoshi's words were harsh and he did nothing to soften his blows. If Ranma hadn't been numbed he would have punched the guy in the face to shut him up.

"You'll lose your Akane if you don't man up and face your emotions," Kiyoshi said."She's not mine" Ranma growled lowly.

He glanced at his grandfathers before leaning down to whisper. "So you wouldn't mind if I steal a kiss from her soft-"

Ranma punched him with his left-hand taking both of them by surprise.

Kiyoshi and Ranma stared at each other in surprise. "I...I meant to do that!" Ranma said.

The hurried reply and the surprise on his face told a whole different story. Kiyoshi rubbed his cheek and smirked at his father. "I deserved that."

Hiyoshi sighed and stared at his brother and young father. "Kiyo stop provoking him. Tou-san, ignore my brother."

Ranma scowled and looked at Hiyoshi. "Is he always like this at home?"

Hiyoshi smiled softly and said, "No, he's way worse when Ka-san's not around. He's scared of her."

Kiyoshi blushed "I'm not!"

Ranma smiled and watched his sons squabble. Oddly, the defeat didn't affect him rather it excited him to learn more about his sons.,

* * *

_**In the forest.** _

A small figure lunged at the man from behind but he sensed the other's presence and hopped down. He smirked when the Ninja hit the tree.

"Had enough?" His deep baritone reached the hurt Ninja.

"I will complete this mission even if it kills me!" The ninja shouted and hopped down, landing in front of the cocky man.

"Hai Hai..." The tightened his obi and took his battle stance. His carefree response annoyed the Ninja.

"You'll regret underestimating me, Ranma Saotome." He gritted out before charging at the man with his kunai drawn.

"Hai.." He drawled in a bored tone, angering his opponent.

The ninja swiped his Kunai aiming at his opponent's vital organs like chest, jugular, and stomach. Each swipe fruitlessly cut the air but succeeded in pushing his enemy back.

"AH!" The ninja reared his hand back and drove his kunai to Ranma's stomach.

Ranma jumped high evading the blow and flipped in the air before landing a few feet away from the ninja. He snorted when the ninja struggled to pull his kunai from the stone.

The man's laughter pushed the assailant to the brink of insanity driven rage. Abandoning his Kunai, the ninja threw five kunai's at the man before bending down to pick up the huge stone.

Ranma quickly dodged the kunai but the last one flew straight to his face. He tilted his head to his left so the kunai flew past his ear.

The ninja jumped and chucked the huge stone at him. "I'm free-" Happosai jumped high, hitting the ninja in the balls with his bald head.

Ranma jumped and perched on the tree and watched the ninja roll on the floor clutching his family jewels. "Oo." He cringed feeling the pain of his assailant.

Happosai rubbed his bald head and looked at the ninja. He then glanced at the direction the stone flew. "You there, what are you doing on the tree?" He asked the man perched on the tree.

Ranma jumped down and walked to the midget. "Hey ol' pervert. " He raised his hand in greeting.

Instead of Happosai, his stomach growled in reply. He blushed slightly and chuckled when he heard a similar sound from the man.

"Let us talk over dinner." The old man said and started walking.

"You go. I'll follow." Ranma said.

The old man nodded and hopped off to the Tendo house.

.

.

.

"Finish me off!" The defeated man glared at his opponent.

"Not my style," Ranma said and knelt. "Now tell me, where's your little troupe?" He placed his hand on the man's hip.

"Like hell, I'll tell you!" The man shouted and looked warily at his opponent's sliding hand.

"You want to play like that? Fine," Ranma reared his hand back and struck the man on his pressure point just below his ribs.

"UGH!" The ninja screamed and clutched his side. His eyes widened when his pants drenched and the smell of urine wafted the air.

"Answer or else the next one will kill your kidney." The icy promise of pain in his opponent's eyes cleared any traces of obligation in his heart.

"They are in the old temple!" He stammered and cowered away from the man's hand.

"Thanks." Ranma stood up and hopped off.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A few minutes later, Ranma caught up with the old pervert. Wordlessly, the man and the old pervert jumped from roofs to roofs till they spotted a familiar dojo.

"Welcome home, Ranma " Happosai greeted and hopped down to the garden.

"wha?" Stunned, Ranma stared at the old man running towards the family who greeted him with frowns and complaints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	4. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters

CHAPTER 3

"Ne, Kasumi one-chan will this be enough?" Akane asked while staring at the rice. Although the container was full, she doubted whether it would satisfy the five hungry men with mighty appetite.

"Don't worry Akane-chan, I made extra," Kasumi smiled and carried the hot pot of miso soup to the table with her little sister beside her carrying the rice.

"One-chan, isn't it tiring cooking for so many people?" Akane asked while placing the rice on the mat.

Kasumi laughed "Akane-chan, I love people with a healthy appetite. It makes me happy when they enjoy my cooking."

Akane frowned "I wish I had half of your talent... I can't cook to save my life." She mumbled and returned to the kitchen to bring out the utensils and bowls with her sister behind her.

The duo walked back to the room with their hands filled with plates of fried fish.

Kasumi smiled "Akane, cooking is an art learned through gentleness and patience. You can never master it if you are impatient." She said as she sat down to fill the bowls with rice. Akane placed the filled bowl in its respective place before handing her one after another. After each bowl, she tapped the end of the spoon on the edge of the container dropping the small grains of rice back into the pot.

"You think I'm a brute.." Akane mumbled and placed chopsticks beside each bowl.

Kasumi laughed softly "Of course not Akane, you were taught to be tough and hard in martial arts while I was taught to be a wife."

"Did Ka-san teach you?" Akane asked, her eyes were bright with emotions.

"Hai and when she died I learned to do things myself." Kasumi placed the last bowl on the table and looked at her baby sister with gentleness. Akane reminded her of their late mother and every year her little sister grew more like their dearest mother.

"When the time comes you'll learn gentleness and patience and when you do learn I'll tell you our mother's secret ingredient." With that, Kasumi stood up and left to grab more side dishes.

"One-chan wait! you have to tell me now!" Akane followed her sister and pouted when her sister shook her head. She placed more dishes into Akane's hands. "Move it, young lady. We have five men to feed."

The blue-haired martial artist trudged to the table with an annoyed pout on her face. Kasumi contained her giggles and continued setting up things for the dinner inside the kitchen.

Akane set down the things on the table and sat down with a frustrated huff. Her gaze drifted to the contents on the table and stopped on her wooden chopsticks. She picked up the chopstick and stared at it. "Gentleness and patience, huh? I can do that." The confident smile vanished when the chopstick cracked under her grip. Her hopes of learning the art plummeted and disappointment reared its ugly head.

Unbeknownst to her, a pair of dark eyes raked over her slender form. 'Hehe,' The old letch took in the sight of the young woman and the pretty swells of her breasts. The turtle neck top clung to her body showing every line and crease of her bra. His fingers itched to cup them and feel their weight. His young student was foolish to ignore this young beauty but the old master couldn't pass up his relaxed and unguarded prey. Had he been young, he would have snagged her and made his fantasies a reality.

A shiver ran down her spine when she felt something latch on to her back and tried to grope her breasts. "Ahh!" Her disgusted scream almost wrecked the old house.

"AKANE!" Ranma's shouted from the hall and heavy footfalls ran towards her. He rushed to the room only to find his fiance kicking the midget out of the room. She panted hard and glared viciously at the old pervert. He scowled at the sight. With each passing day, the old man's antics worsened.

The old pervert sat up with a reddened bump on his head and stared tearfully at Akane "I missed you Akane-chan."

"How the hell did you come out of your hole?" Her vengeful tone instilled fear in the old man's heart. He swallowed hard as she grabbed the nearest vase and honed her strength to kill the man with it.

"Akane..." The old man whimpered and scrambled back.

Soun and Genma scowled. "Master" Annoyance was evident in their tone.

"Oh, dinner." Nabiki sat down and waited for her father to sit down.

"I thought I got rid of you." Akane fumed. "Maybe this will do! Ahhh!" She clutched the vase tight and prepared to end the miserable pest with it.

"I know he deserves to be killed, 'Kane." A tall and broad-shouldered figure stepped into the light with his hands raised in the air. Akane froze in mid-throw and almost dropped the vase in surprise. Her cheeks heated in embarrassment and confusion painted her features.

"Oh! I didn't know you cared this much about the old master. I'm so proud of you." Happosai sniffed and wiped away the streaks of tears.

"I'll finish what she started if you don't shut up, old man." The man threatened the midget before turning to the family.

"Who are you?" Ranma asked and stepped beside Akane while wearily assessing his opponent. The man exuded cool confidence and strong battle aura, sowing seeds of apprehension inside the teenager.

"Master's student?" Soun hoped it wasn't another creep. One was already enough to give him a lifetime of pain. He took in the sight of the muscled man with his hands raised yet guards up. Dirt smeared his gi and dulled his rugged yet handsome face.

"Hai." The man said before glancing at his sons who observed the scene from the top of the roof.

Genma scowled and tried to recall the student. "Ah." He adjusted his specs and observed the man with squinted eyes. "You look familiar." He mumbled to himself while trying to remember the student.

The man nodded at his sons standing on the roof and returned his gaze to the family. He looked unphased when his sons landed beside him with a thud. The two boys stood proudly beside the man with smirks of their own.

"Kane, go change your shirt. " His smirk turned to frown when he noticed hands prints made of dirt on Akane's chest. "What's wrong-" Akane blushed scarlet at the sight of the handprints and ran off to change out of it, all the while cursing the old man to hell.

"You didn't answer us" Genma interjected and crossed his arms over his chest. Soun stood by his friend with a serious expression on his face.

"I'm hurt you don't recognize your son, pop." The man said with a smirk. Kiyoshi grinned and said, "Meet our Pop, Ranma Saotome, the owner of Saotome school of Martial arts."

The whole family looked wide-eyed at the man. "Ranma?" Genma stuttered and took in his future son's appearance. Kasumi and Nabiki stood beside their father and stared at the newcomer in awe.

Awestruck, Ranma openly gaped at his future self. "You're me! wow." He laughed and continued staring at his future self.

The future Ranma nodded and then glanced at Soun, "May I?"

"Oh-of course come in." Soun invited the man inside. As everyone settled down, Kasumi smiled warmly and handed him a bowl. "You must be hungry."

"We apologize for dropping in like this." The father of the two children bowed his head slightly and the two boys lowered their heads as well.

"Oh, it is fine. I made extra just in case." Kasumi said and handed him a fried fish. Future Ranma took it and placed it beside his plate. She handed another bowl for the old man who slid in quietly and sat beside Soun.

"Ka-chan would have a fit if she saw you like this." Kiyoshi grinned at his father. Future Ranma choked and glared at his son "If you rat on me I'll cut your allowance into half." That wiped off the smug grin on the boy's face.

"You can't do that!" Kiyoshi argued. His father's eyes crinkled in mirth, "Test me, you'll find out." The rest of the family watched the parent and child banter in amusement.

Kiyoshi growled lowly, "If you cut my allowance I'll tell mom that you took us to a haunted castle and almost got us killed. And when she hears that you'll be spending next month in the guestroom." He finished with a smug smirk on his face. Ranma gritted his teeth and glared at his son.

Hiyoshi rolled his eyes and ignored his father and sibling. Ranma Saotome and Kiyoshi inherited everything from the Saotome heritage except maturity. The air around them crackled with angry battle auras emitting from the father and son. The calmer of the twins desperately wished for his mother's presence. Nothing instilled fear in the men more than the wrath of his beloved mother.

Future Ranma smirked and leaned in, "You'll be grounded for a month if she knows your after school activities." Kiyoshi stood up and backed away while Hiyoshi stiffened. "How-?"

Ranma grinned widely, "Oo cat caught your tongue, Kiyo-sama?" He mimicked the girl's voice and fluttered his lashes. "Tou-san!" Kiyo shouted and blushed brightly. "You'll pay for that!" He hissed and left the room with a huff only bump into Akane.

"I'm sorry" Kiyoshi apologized hastily and walked away. "KIYOSHI!" The man shouted gaining the teenager's attention. "What?" The boy turned to his father. "Finish your meal." The firmness in his tone left no room for disobedience.

The teenager sighed and reluctantly sat down. "You are insulting the host if you leave without finishing your dinner. " The man said in a calm tone and made space for Akane. Flashing a shy yet kind smile at the man, she sat beside him and ate silently.

Future Ranma watched young Akane from his periphery. He was happy that she no longer wore the clingy top. A familiar excitement thrummed in his veins as her soft scent wafted through the breeze. Her thigh brushed against his when she leaned in to take seconds. It had been a month since he had seen his wife and it took a toll on his self-restraint when he saw the innocent version of his beloved wife.

"Kiyoshi-san, you're hilarious." Soft laughter from his side brought him out of his scent-inebriated state. He glanced at her and zeroed on her soft pink lips. Kiyoshi noticed his father's stare and wrapped his arm around his young mother's shoulder making her gasp and smile up at him. For a moment, he was stunned by the beauty of her smile. "And I held him like this and said never demand something that can't be earned." Akane laughed again and shook her head at Kiyoshi's story of his homework.

"Your teacher let you off?" She asked incredulously, her fingers grazed his chest. Kiyoshi flashed his father a smug smirk before turning to the beauty in his arms. The chopsticks in his father's fingers snapped at that while younger Ranma glared holes into the boy's head.

"Yeah with two buckets and cleaning duty," Her squeal of sweet laughter made Kiyoshi grin and understood why his father fell for their mother. Her smile light up the whole room and her laughter made him feel light and giddy. He felt as if he conquered the whole damn world when she laughed at his stories.

Both Ranmas drilled holes into Kiyoshi's head and intensified when Akane grinned beautifully at him.

Hiyoshi sighed knowing the situation was getting worse. His twin was never the one to ignore an opportunity to annoy his father.

"Thank you Kasumi-kun," Genma said and smiled before chowing down his second bowl of rice. The rest of the crew watched the son and father duo with amusement on their faces.

AFTER DINNER, IN THE DOJO.

Future Ranma freshened up and was dressed in his father-in-law's clothes. Kiyoshi took his battle stance and stared at his father. Hiyoshi rolled his shoulders before joining his brother. "It's a sparring session" He reminded his father and brother.

Future Ranma and Kiyoshi ignored Hiyoshi's words and lunged at each other. Hiyoshi groaned and lunged at his father to aid his brother. Both the boys punched and kicked their father in unison while the other man countered each of their attacks with ease.

Soun, Genma, younger Ranma and the old midget watched the sparring session with great interest and observed every kick and punch. Akane watched awe and trained her eyes on the ponytailed man instead of the teenagers.

"HA!" The man countered every attack and flipped in the air when the boys aimed their kicks on his stomach. "TOO SLOW!" Ranma shouted and charged at his kids but he flipped in the air at the last moment and sat on the ceiling using the old technique taught in the ceremonial tea school.

Kiyo and Hiyo stood back to back and glared up at their father. Ranma flew straight towards the boys with his fist reared back. The boys broke up and fled to two different directions and grinned smugly. Ranma used his momentum and pushed himself towards Kiyoshi.

Too late to attack, he defended himself with his arms crossed in front of him but the force of his father's punch slammed him to the nearest wall. Hiyoshi slipped between his father and brother and attacked his father with a fury of punches. He dropped on the floor and swept his father's legs off the floor.

"You lost Hiyoshi," Ranma predicted the move and jumped high to evade it. He whirled around and kicked his son to the nearest wall. Both his sons groaned slightly and rose to their feet. "Rest now. We have a mission tomorrow." Future Ranma turned away from his sons and walked off.

"Hai." The boys bowed in respect and straightened up when their father left the room. The four men gaped at the fight scene, clearly impressed by their skills. Younger Ranma smirked when realized his future self was a lot stronger now.

Akane stood up and walked to the boys. "You guys are really strong." She smiled brightly at them.

"You saw us getting our ass kicked Akane-san " Kiyoshi mumbled. "He's your father, he has more experience than you do." Akane touched Kiyo's shoulder in consolation.

.

.

.

AT NIGHT.

"Good night," Akane waved at the boys before closing the door. She turned around only to bump into future Ranma. Her cheeks heated when she felt the hardness of his muscular chest. For some odd reason, she lost her voice and courage around him. The younger version, she could deal but the future one stole her reason and common sense.

She stumbled back to put a healthy distance between them and pressed herself against the wall of the narrow hallway. "Go...od night Ranma." She tried to scurry off to her room but he blocked her way with his muscular arm. She inhaled sharply when the distance between them grew smaller. Her wide brown eyes stared up at him like a trapped prey.

The heady mixture of soap and his masculine scent hypnotized her brain to release dangerous teenage hormones. Her worry laced innocent brown eyes fueled his hormones and loosened the chains of his self-control. He loved the warmth radiating off her body, it strangely comforted him. She bit her bottom lip and tried to gather her lost senses. "Fuck." She gasped when he cursed. "Ranma." She scowled at his curse.

"Keep moving those pretty lips and you'll lose your first kiss." He warned all the while staring at her pink lips. His threat made her blush and breathless. She pressed her tiny arms against his chest and tried to push him but his huge body pressed against her small one crushing her hands between them.

She glared up at him and pouted when he flashed her a coy smirk. "Get off me, you-you bastard." His forehead pressed against hers forcing her to look at him. She hated to admit but this confident Ranma unhinged her and turned her insides into a gooey mess.

"Akane..." Longing and desperation were evident in his tone which made her heart jump and stomach drop. His eyes bore deep into her soul and stoked the flames of her fiery passion which made her body ache for his touch. She gasped and arched slightly when he gripped her hip and dug his nails. The pressure of his fingers made her hyperaware of their grazing fronts.

With a pounding heart and racing mind, she watched him draw closer with each passing second.

'This is wrong'

.

.

.

SLAM!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! Rate and review!


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. I JOT DOWN MY PERCEPTIONS.

_**CHAPTER 4** _

SLAM!

"I knew it!" Kiyoshi glared at his father who had his young mom pinned against the wall. "Let her go, pop." He warned in a low tone so he wouldn't wake up the rest of the family. The situation was perfect to gain leverage on his father and use it when the time comes. He smirked at the thought.

Ranma sighed softly and lifted his hand to caress her cheek with his thumb as his thoughts ran wild and dirty. He ignored his mouthy son and continued to stare at her quivering pink lips."Ranma stop. You're acting weird." She stared at the man with wide innocent eyes.

'If only you knew, Kane' He thought and traced her bottom lip with his thumb remembering all the times he kissed them without inhibitions or restraints.

"Tou-san" Kiyoshi glanced at his sleeping brother then returned his gaze to his father. Akane used her strength to push Ranma back making him stumble two steps back. He grasped her wrist before his little prey ran off to her safe hovel.

"Bring me water, Kiyo," Ranma said, his eyes trained on his wriggling captive. "Let go Ranma. This is wrong." Even though her heart hated it, Akane tried to wrench her hand from his.

"Tou-san," Kiyoshi stepped forward to intervene but one glare from his father was enough to glue him to his place. "Water, Kiyoshi. Now."

"Hai tou-san," The teenage boy gave his mother one final glance before scurrying off to the kitchen. He did not like the way his father handled his delicate mother and it took everything in him not to start a fight with his father.

"Ranma. You're married," She wriggled harder when he used her arm to pull her closer. "So?" He wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and pressed her against him. Her curvy softness was a perfect fit for his hard muscular body.

Her small frame barely reached his chest making it easy for him to maneuver her to his will. "So? It..it's wrong!" She hissed and craned her neck to glare at the man.

'Fuck' He cursed in his head when his blood ran south at the sight of her glare. Unlike his wife, her younger self was oblivious to his 'predickament' and continued to wriggle against him. He inhaled sharply when her flat stomach brushed against him.

"Ranma!" For a moment, he thought she was disgusted by his state but her fiery determination to get out of his grasp was enough to squash the thought. She squeaked when he grabbed the back of her head and pressed his warm lips behind her left ear. Her whole body shuddered in delight when his hot breath teased her sensitive skin. He chuckled lightly when her redness spread from her neck to her face. He could bet his inheritance that her chest was the same shade as her face.

He pulled her head back revealing more of her tantalizing skin. She dug her nails into his clothes when he bit her sensitive spot and suckled hard.

"Ran.." Her throaty moan was enough to drain the rest of the blood from his head. "Kane..." His warm breath caressed the shell of her ear. Over the years of their marriage, he mastered every inch of his wife's body and knew the touches that made her moan and the touches that made her laugh.

Lost in her warmth, he never noticed the shadow lurking and watching them with furious eyes.

.

.

.

Out of nowhere, something slammed the man to the wall almost wrenching a scream out of her throat. She covered her mouth and stared at teenage Ranma pinning his future self with his forearm pressed against his throat.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Younger Ranma pressed harder and glared viciously at the man. It angered him when he received a smug smirk in return. "Giving her what she needs."

"Why you!" Younger Ranma growled and tightened his grip to choke the man.

"Ranma stop! You'll wake everyone up," Akane tried to pull younger Ranma's grip on the other one's throat. Angered, the teenage boy slapped her hands away and ignored her cries when she stumbled back and fell on her butt, bumping her head against the railing of the stairs.

"Kane!" Future Ranma kicked the younger man's side and slammed him to the floor before pressing his knee on his stomach. "ugh!" Younger Ranma tried to punch his older self but the stronger of the two pinned the other one's hand to the ground.

Kiyoshi was already beside his mother helping her up on her feet. "Take her to her room," The father growled and continued to weigh down the younger man beneath him.

Hiyoshi walked in and waited for his father to let go of the younger man and deciding to interject only when things get out of hand.

"Akane's mine! You have no right to touch her!" Younger Ranma shouted and struggled harder against the grips. A chuckle drew the fighting duo towards the teenager leaning against the door.

"What's so funny?" Younger Ranma glared at his son.

"Oh, nothing. Just hours ago, you acted as if she was a burden..." Hiyoshi squatted down with his chin resting on his hand. "Why the change of heart, Tou-san? Are you jealous?"

"Shut up!" The squirming teenager shouted and tried to kick the other but the older man pressed his knee deeper into his stomach.

Future Ranma hissed and glared down at his younger self."Silence you idiot! You'll wake others up!" The older man covered his mouth with his hand.

"I thought she was an uncute tomboy you hated." Hiyoshi quipped and stared at the angry teenager with a smirk on his face. Younger Ranma glared at Hiyoshi and struggled harder against his future self's grip.

"Don't provoke him," Future Ranma scowled at his son. When younger Ranma's struggles failed, he licked his future self's palm and grinned cheekily.

"Disgusting." The older man pulled his hand away and glared down at the teenager before wiping his saliva on his teenage self's arm.

"Akane is a lot of things...She's a pain in the ass and jumps to bad conclusions but..." Younger Ranma said and watched his future self smiling softly at his words.

Younger Ranma looked away and mumbled, "When things are hard, she's the one I can rely on." He remembered the time when Ukyo and Shampoo tried to trick him into signing a marriage contract but Akane was the only one who thought his feelings mattered. She was the one who brought him food when he and his pop got kicked out of the Tendo residence. It scared him to know how easily she saw past his acts and embraced his vulnerability.

The older man reminisced their teenage days and chuckled lightly, "Akane always resort to violence whenever she gets jealous. But she has the cutest expression when she's embarrassed."

Younger Ranma laughed lightly and remembered the day when he hugged Akane whenever she sneezed. Although he hadn't escaped her wrath, he got to see her blush.

Future Ranma had a dopey smile on his face as he reminisced their wedding night. She almost broke his arms when he made moves to remove her wedding robe.

The older man came out of his reverie and his expression turned sour, "There will be times you'll lose her..." He threaded his fingers through his hair in efforts to calm his anger. "I swear those will be the worst moments of your life." His voice was hard as the grip on his hair.

"I..." Younger Ranma could feel the depth of the older self's emotions and he didn't like the fear and anguish crossing across the man's face. His stomach churned at the thought of Akane's death.

The man continued, "It gets worse you know, you will see her bloodied and laying in her pool of blood." He got off the teenager and rose to his feet.

"How did that happen?!" Younger Ranma leaped to his feet and pinned his future self against the wall.

.

.

.

The ruckus downstairs awoke Kasumi. Deciding to inspect, she stepped out and walked to the hallway. She halted in midstep and gasped when she found younger Ranma pinning the future Ranma against the wall.

"You're supposed to protect her!" Younger Ranma hissed and gripped the other one by his yukata.

"Ranma." Both the men stopped growling and stared at Kasumi with wide eyes. "Sorry for disturbing, Kasumi-san, we were about to sleep." Hiyoshi smiled charmingly and dragged his teenage dad to the room.

"Good night, Kasumi-san," Kiyoshi mumbled as he brushed past his father and aunt and shut the door behind him.

"Good night, One-san." Future Ranma mumbled and walked off to his room.

Kasumi blinked in surprise, "What just happened?" She looked around the empty hallway before climbing up the stairs towards her room.

.

.

.

Younger Ranma tossed and turned on his mattress. He sat up and rubbed his face before glancing at his two sons who were sleeping soundly. He rose to his feet and slipped out of the room to the garden.

A cold breeze touched his bare arms as he gazed at her window. He jumped on the roof and slid open her window before stepping into her safe hovel. He closed the window behind him and neared her sleeping frame. A small ice pack was placed on the back of her head which hid the small bump.

He knelt and removed the pack to examine the injury. "I'm sorry, 'Kane," He caressed her soft hair and watched her sleep. He froze when she moaned softly and turned around to face him. Hesitantly, his fingers grazed the plane of her cheek, soft and apple hued from sleeping on her side.

Her lips parted as she exhaled softly in contentment. 'Mine' The word popped out of nowhere, stunning him for a moment. Not trusting himself, he sat down and watched her face, memorizing every line and contour that sculptured her pretty face.

"What are you doing to me, you uncute tomboy?" He whispered and traced the bridge of her nose. She scrunched her nose and snuggled into her soft pillow. His gaze drifted to her parted lips and the urge to kiss gnawed his insides.

'Just a taste' He thought and leaned in unsure of his actions. Their breaths interweaved and warmed the other's face. His breath hastened as nerves reigned his actions. 'She wouldn't know,' The devil in him whispered.

'Yeah...' His lips hovered over hers, millimeters away from her softness.

The windows rattled followed by faint squeaks, Ranma jumped away from her and opened the window before the rattling woke her up. He scowled when he spotted Akane's black pig.

"Welcome home, P-chan" He picked it up and closed the window before walking out of the room. He shut the pig's mouth as it squealed in disdain and anger. He closed the door behind him and walked to the toilet.

"You know for a little pig you are a pain in the ass," He hit its head when it tried to bite him. He slid inside the bathroom and grabbed a basin before placing the pig in the tub. He was pissed that the pig chose today to return home.

The pig squealed and tried to run away but Ranma doused him with hot water before it could make it out of the tub.

"AH!" Ryoga shook the water out of his head and glared at Ranma, "How was your trip, P-chan?"

Ryogo swung at Ranma which he dodged with ease, "What were you doing in Akane's room?" He swung again before jumping out of the tub.

"None of your business, P-chan," Ranma smirked and mocked him as he dodged every one of his attacks and grabbed a bar of soap to shut his mouth.

The fanged boy spat the soap and wiped his mouth, "You'll pay for that Ranma!" Ryoga shouted and aimed his punch at his face. Ranma squatted down and grinned at the pig boy but frowned when he stood there frozen.

"Who are you?" Ryoga asked the man who caught his punch. The man rolled his shoulder before letting go of Ryogo's fist.

"Why are you here, Ryoga?" The man asked as he walked to the toilet. "Eww there are people here," Ranma glared at his future self who did his business without an ounce of shame.

"Who is he, Ranma?" Ryoga asked in a hushed all while keeping an eye on the man.

Ranma scowled at his future self when he ignored him, "He's me from the future," Ryoga gaped at the man and took in his appearance. He could see the resemblance; the braided ponytail, the facial features, and the stance that screamed 'don't mess with me'.

The man flushed the toilet and walked to wash his hands. "Don't make me repeat myself, Ryoga," There was a hint of annoyance in the older man's voice.

Ryoga crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at the older man. "I'm here to see Akane-san and..confess."

"Hmm, will you do that this time?" The older man taunted as he filled a basin with cold water. Younger Ranma snorted and shook his head, knowing the fanged boy's level of courage.

Ryoga glared at the man, "I will do it, you know and I will steal Akane-san from you unworthy bastards."

"Hai hai," The older man turned around and doused Ryoga with cold water. The little black pig squealed and tried to scratch his face.

"Calm down little piglet. You don't want to wake your dear Akane-chan do you?" Future Ranma carried the wet pig to his children's room. The piglet squealed and wriggled in his mighty grip.

"I make a wonderful pork stew, P-chan. If you don't shut up, you might become the perfect ingredient." The man grinned making the pig's eyes tear up in fear. He laid the pig beside Kiyoshi and patted its head.

Before the pig could crawl away, Kiyoshi pulled the pig to his chest and hugged it tightly. Future Ranma and younger Ranma struggled to contain their laughter when the pig's eyes bulged out as Kiyoshi used his brute strength to cuddle the piglet.

"Good night, P-chan," Future Ranma cooed and pinched its butt making it squeal in pain. Teenage Ranma chuckled and laid on his bed, feeling oddly relieved and happy.

"Make sure he doesn't sneak into Akane's room," The older man said while teenage boy nodded in response.

"Good night," With that said, the man left the room dousing them in darkness.

With occasional squeaks and squeals, the night was eerily calm and Ranma slept soundly.

.

.

.

_**IN THE MORNING.** _

"Dad look what I found?" Kiyoshi ran to his dad with the little pig in his arms while grinning from ear to ear. Kasumi smiled at her nephew, "That's Akane's little pet, P-chan."

"P-chan!" Kiyoshi raised the little pig and smiled brightly at it. The little pig stopped wriggling and stared at the smile.

"It fits you perfectly," P-chan stared at the boy, dazed by the smile. It reminded of him of his sweet and kind Akane-san but he did not miss the similarity between his enemy and the boy.

Future Ranma noticed Akane's missing and turned to Kasumi who was busy arranging the table with bowls and utensils, "Didn't she return from her morning jog?"

Kasumi shook her head and then glanced at the clock, "She an hour late," Worry laced her tone. Akane was never the one to be late, she always made it on time for breakfast.

Younger Ranma frowned, "ugh that tomboy, she never listens. I'll go search for her," He stood up and dodged the arrow that whizzed past his arm and struck the table.

Future Ranma grabbed it and unfolded a letter attached to the arrow, "It's a challenge letter," He crushed the letter as soon as he read it and tossed it to the ground.

"Boys, it's time" "Hai!" No questions were asked, the boys leaped to their feet, ready to follow their father.

"What does it say?!" The teenage Ranma interjected and stood in the older man's way. The boy's blood ran cold at his next words.

"Akane is kidnapped."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! rate and review!


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters.

_**CHAPTER 5** _

_**WITH AKANE.** _

The soft rays of the sun filtered through the curtains and warmed the blue-haired girl's face with its morning radiance. With a groan, she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Her fingers combed through her short messy hair but hissed when they brushed against the last night's bruise.

"That Ranma," She scowled but soon it morphed into a shy smile as her brain replayed yesterday's events. Her hormone drunk brain magnified every second of the memory.

"Bad Akane! He's married!" She scolded herself when pleasant yet dangerous feelings awakened as her mind conjured up an image of her cradled in his arms. Her hand flew to her hip where he had dug his fingers last night. Hesitantly, she lifted her shirt and lowered her pants a little to check whether he left a mark.

An odd sense of disappointment niggled in when she found no marks. Surprised by her train of thoughts, she chided and slapped herself in efforts to bring her common sense back. These happy feelings were driving her crazy and fried her neurons.

"He's married Akane! You should punch him for playing with you!" She stretched and dressed in her gi with a newfound determination to not fall for future Ranma's seduction. She took a deep breath before making her way to the toilet to do her morning routine.

'I can do this.' She smiled confidently at the mirror before starting her morning routine.

.

.

.

Moments later, she strolled to the garden to do some stretches before her jog but to her surprise, she found future Ranma on the ground doing pushups. Her cheeks heated as her innocent eyes roved over his bulging back muscles. Her curious eyes trained on the tattoo etched on his left shoulder blade. A fiery dragon curled around a delicate fan. The symbolism was lost on her.

Her heart and her hormone riddled brain got mushy when he switched to the next set of exercises. SQUATS.

'NO!' Her mental reasoning declined with each push and pull of his muscles. Her waning reasoning did everything to pull away from the alluring sight of the man's flexing gluteal muscles.

'Akane, snap out of it!' She desperately wanted to but his butt was too captivating to tear her eyes from. To her horror, he straightened up and rolled his shoulders and head before turning around.

'Move Akane! Move!' She cursed inwardly and urged her body to move but her traitorous neurons disobeyed her mental commands when his mischievous gaze met her embarrassed one.

'If only I had a shovel...' She thought and counted down the last moments of her butchered dignity.

.

.

.

He had sensed her even before she entered the garden and discarded the top of his gi as soon as he heard her soft footfalls. The devilish side of him itched to put on a show and hence, the half-naked pushups and squats.

When he thought he could not wait any longer to see her face, he leaped to his feet and rolled his shoulders and neck before facing his precious little prey. The look on her face was worth every second of the wait. Mortification and horror colored her features like the blue in the sky. He snapped his fingers to catch her attention and secretly enjoyed her naughty eyes.

"Kane, I didn't see you there. Am I disturbing your morning routine?" Ranma hid his smirk and schooled his face to an expression of surprise. He intentionally chose this time of the day to warm up so he could play with her a little. But she didn't need to know that.

Like a kid getting caught with her hand in the cookie jar, she averted her eyes and chewed her bottom lip. Guilt and embarrassment shined brightly in her eyes. He bit his inner cheek in efforts to reign his urge to kiss her and also laugh his heart out.

He turned his back to her and picked up his towel, effectively hiding his struggles to contain his laughter. Once again, he faced her with a strained smile and rubbed the towel on the back of his neck and down his chest all the while watching her eyes follow his hand.

"Um...er." Her brain was too focused on the pink towel than the question. Sweat sheened muscular chest and the thin trail of dark hair traversing down the length of his well-sculptured abdomen that disappeared under his pants, flooded her body with teenage hormones and a sudden burst of energy.

She blinked twice when she noticed that his yumminess was a lot closer than before. With a mousy squeak, she stumbled back and glared at future Ranma. But her glare with red-hued cheeks seemed barely threatening for he merely smirked and drew closer.

"Your face is all red, Kane. Do you have a fever?" He reached out to check her temperature making up a silly excuse to touch her face but to both their surprise, her hand flew and slapped his hand away.

"I..." For a moment, they stared at each other, silently taking in each other's appearance. Her flustered face and shy eyes aroused the lustful devil inside him.

"Kane-"

"I have to go," She whispered hastily and ran away as fast as she could from the man before he killed her last neuron of reasoning with his intense gaze and masculinity.

.

.

.

Her foggy brain gained clarity with distance. Once she knew he wasn't following her, she stopped running and hunched over till her breathing steadied and heart slowed.

Her cheeks inflamed as the aftereffects of the show and the embarrassment of being caught thrust into her head. A frustrated growl escaped her lips when her mind decided to replay the episode of his squats.

'It was nice!' A small inner voice filtered through her cloud of embarrassment.

"NO! His butt wasn't nice!" Straightening up, she shouted at the voice. Her red face paled at the sight of the old lady and her dog staring at her with wide eyes.

"Are you alright-" "I'm sorry!" Akane quickly bowed and ran from there before the lady could comment on her embarrassing outburst.

'Ugh! Could this day get any worse?' Her pace slowed and she walked the rest of the way to the bench inside the park. Apart from a few joggers who passed by, the park was fairly empty.

Taking a deep breath, she hardened her resolve to not to fall for his tricks again. Never again will she let Ranma get under her skin no matter how wonderful his lips felt or how hot he looked. It was the least she could do to protect her fragile heart and keep her mind sane.

Akane neared the dinking water and let the water dribble down her heated face. Her memories replayed like a broken record vividly framing the littlest details like the little specks of steel grey amidst the oceanic blue eyes and the masculine timbre of his voice.

"Miss Akane Tendo?" A masculine voice pulled her out of her thoughts and forced her to face the world around.

"Yes?" Her brows knit in confusion at the sight of a short man dressed as a ninja. "Do I know you?" She asked while scrutinizing the man.

"Cuckoo..." The little ninja made bird sounds and the bushes rustled in response. "Wha-?" Akane scanned the place and shifted to her battle stance.

Out of nowhere, two strong arms immobilized her while the ninja pressed a flower against her nose. A strange scent emanated from the flower making her sneeze but a few seconds later her vision blurred and her body lost its strength.

'Ranma...' Oceanic blue was the last thing she saw before blacking out.

* * *

Strange scratching noises aroused her from her drug-induced sleep. She pressed her head against the cold wall and she tried to sleep in.

"Stop it," The incessant scratching grated her nerves. With an irritated growl, she kicked at the source of the annoyance.

"Ow!" A feminine cry broke through her hazy cloud of sleep. "Wake up, dummy!" She received a kick in return.

"Ow! what the-?" Akane sat up and shook her head to clear her hazy head. Her toes curled and back arched in efforts to stretch her muscles but froze when she couldn't move her hands.

Her eyes shot open and breath curbed in surprise when a pair of kind brown eyes stared at her with an amused smile on the other one's face, "Morning."

Akane gaped at the beautiful blue-haired woman dressed in a powder blue dust-dulled business suit with her hair tied in a loose bun. Stray strands framed her dust smeared face, yet she looked regal, poised and feminine while Akane was a brute and masculine and possessed no qualities of the woman. But, the resemblance was uncanny.

"Who are you?" She rasped, her mind was still clouded to make sense of the situation.

Before the woman could answer, the door rattled and the ninja who kidnapped Akane stepped in with a plate of bread.

"Eat up." He placed the plate on the ground and used his foot to push it towards the captives. Akane balked at the sight of the mold-laden bread while the woman scrunched her nose.

"Don't you have yesterday's dinner?" The older woman asked while staring at the bread with a scowl on her face.

"This is all you'll get." The man sneered and left the room. The girls jumped when the door closed with a loud thud.

"Is he stupid? How are we supposed to eat with our hands tied?" Akane growled and pushed the food away from her.

"The whole crew is filled with a bunch of idiots." The older woman squirmed a little before settling down in a comfortable position.

"How long have you been here?" Akane asked while taking in the pitiful state of the woman.

"Just a night, " She shrugged and looked at the sunrays filtering through the small window above them.

"We should escape-" "I can't." Surprise etched the teenager's face when the woman interjected.

"We have to. We don't know what these men are planning to do with us." Akane reasoned. The older woman let out an exasperated sigh and said, "I can't I'm waiting for my husband."

Reading the questioning look on the younger woman's face, the woman said, "This might sound crazy but I'm not from this timeline. I heard one of these idiots spotted him behind Furinkan high school and I'm waiting for him to show up so we can steal the time cradle and go back home."

"Your husband...Is he Ranma Saotome?" Akane asked hesitantly. The woman's eyes lit up in happiness and a smile etched her lips, "Yes!"

"He's staying at our house with his two sons." The woman blinked her tears away and laughed softly.

"Its been a month since I have seen my boys." Akane's eyes softened at her words, "Your husband and children are fine. Well, Ranma..."

Akane averted her gaze and blushed brightly. Noticing the teenager's flustered face, the woman asked, "Did he do something?"

The blush on her cheeks brightened, "He kissed me behind my ear yesterday and today I caught him in the wrong time?"

"Wrong time?" The woman rose a brow at the unnerved teenager. Akane chewed her bottom lip in worry.

"He was exercising and I checked him out. I'm sorry." Akane faced the woman with guilt-ridden eyes.

The older woman's shoulders shook before she burst into fits of giggles. "Why are you laughing?" Akane scowled at the woman. She expected an angry lashing but never thought the woman would start laughing.

Once her laughter subsided, the woman stared at the girl with a coy smile. "He'll pay for everything he did to you, Akane. It's my promise" A shiver ran down her spine when the woman stared at her with devious eyes, her heart almost felt pity for Ranma.

The teenager could only nod in response. Before she could ask her who she was, they heard a familiar masculine voice shouting: "YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS WITH MY AKANE!"

Grinning wickedly, the woman stood up and stretched her hands above her head before shaking the torn rope off her wrists.

"Playtime, Akane." She winked at the teenager and knelt behind her to cut off the ropes.

"Who are you?" Akane asked in a breathless whisper and watched the woman with wary eyes. Her ties came off and she rubbed her hands to soothe the redness.

"Akane Saotome, owner of the Saotome School of Martial Arts." With a mischievous grin, the woman winked at her and strolled to the door.

_BAM_

The door flew off the hinges and landed a few feet away from them. "What the-? Don't let her escape!" One of the men shouted and then a sickening silence followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Rate and review!


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters

_**CHAPTER 6** _

_**With Ranma.** _

Thoughts ran a thousand miles per second and the teenage boy barely registered his surroundings. Before he knew it, his feet were moving, jumping from roof to roof following his future self and his sons.

'Akane'

All his thoughts circled his blue-haired fiance. Nothing could calm the storm inside him but her presence beside him. He would take her wrath anytime and any day except her silence and absence. Out of the blue, his mind replayed his future self's warning.

_'It gets worse you know, you will see her bloodied and laying in her pool of blood.'_

To make things worse, his mind conjured up a disturbing image of his bloodied fiance, reaching out for him with her blood-stained hand and accusing brown eyes. He stumbled, almost diving to the hard ground but was prevented when a hand shot out and gripped the back of his shirt.

Ryoga gripped his shirt till Ranma steadied on his feet. He studied the pig-tailed boy's face and saw the storm waging inside him. Angry blue eyes stared back at him, "Go home if you can't keep your head straight."

"Shut up, Ryoga!" Ranma growled and swatted the hand away. Ryoga glared at his frenemy then softened when Ranma looked away with gritted teeth. Sighing softly, Ryoga leaped off the roof to the tail the three.

Ranma fell in steps with Ryoga. Swallowing his pride, he mumbled a soft 'thank you'. Ryoga sneaked a glance at his nemesis and sighed softly. "I understand you are worried-"

"I'm not worr-" "Cut the crap, Ranma!" Ryoga interjected in a harsh tone. "You can deny all you want but your care for her is evident in everything you do. Even now when you say you are not worried, you're so freaked out that you can barely run without falling." Ranma closed his mouth not knowing what to say.

"I don't know why Akane-san likes you," Ryoga pushed his anger and frustration to his movements. He hated pinning over her after knowing the truth but the man in him wouldn't quit unless he heard it from her mouth till then his hopes would burn.

Ranma caught up to the fanged boy and asked, "She likes me?" Redness tinged his cheeks and the tips of his ears. His heart thundered as he waited for his response.

Eyes wide as saucers, Ryoga stared at Ranma incredulously, "Are you blin- Of course, you dolt!" He hated the spark of joy in Ranma's eyes and the shy smile grazing his lips.

"You're an idiot," Ryoga grumbled and leaped faster. Ranma smirked and caught up with ease, "You're a pervert."

Ryoga's anger melted away and a sly smirk touched his lips, "You know, Akane-san has this beautiful heart-shaped birthmark on her belly."

"No, she doesn't," Ranma glared at Ryoga, silently warning him not to provoke him. The warning only brightened Ryoga's smile, "How would you know? You haven't seen her as I have..."

From his periphery, Ryoga noted the change in Ranma's battle aura. His clenched jaws, angry focused eyes, and tick of his brow were enough to give away the storm inside him. Ranma might never admit it, but Ryoga knew his frenemy was as much in love with Akane as he was.

Ryoga leaped away and landed on the tree before the punch nailed him. "What the hell-?!"

"Why the hell did you come, Ryoga?" His clipped tone didn't affect Ryoga but it only affirmed his suspicion.

"I intend to protect the woman I love, Ranma," Ranma dug his nails into his palms, reigning his urge to smash the fanged boy's face. His smug voice rubbed him off in the wrong way.

"If you haven't noticed Ryoga, Akane is my fiance and you have no right to look at her body," Ranma gritted out but the fanged boy merely snorted and shook his head.

"That's the only bad thing that I see in her. Well, it won't matter once Akane-san and I start dating."

"Dream on, Ryoga," Ranma snorted and smirked, 'As long as I'm here, you will never get her, pig boy," The thought went unsaid.

"It's happening, Ranma. We already had our first date. If you hadn't interrupted we would have had our first kiss too," Ryoga quipped in a smug tone.

Before Ranma could lunge at the pig boy, Future Ranma interjected, "Quit your fighting. We're here."

* * *

_**With Akane inside the temple.** _

The young blue-haired teenager ran out of the dingy room into a vast hall with sculptures of deities lining the walls. The wood creaked under her footsteps as she delved further into the room. Pained groans emanated from her right, alerting of another's presence.

"Be alert, there's more of them," Akane watched in awe as the older woman stepped away from the Ninja who served them food earlier. She grabbed her sling which was strewn on the floor.

"Idiots," She grumbled and walked to the teenager. Akane looked around and found two other men amidst the broken statues.

From the corner of her eyes, a shadow swiftly jumped towards the older woman. "Watch out!" Her warning was a second too late for the woman who was already in the lanky man's arms.

To her surprise, her future self put on a calm face and remained still as the man wound his arm around her neck in a tight grip.

"Move and you'll die," The threat only seemed to brighten up her features for a second but it vanished and morphed into a fear-ridden face. "Please don't kill me," She whimpered and turned her head slightly to look at the lanky man.

Akane gaped at the woman as she transformed into seductive siren with deviousness shining in her eyes. She watched in a mixture of horror and awe as her future self lured the man. 'What have I become?'

"Please..." His breath hitched when her fingers traced the length of his thigh, "I'll do anything," The husky tint combined with low timbre made her voice seductive and alluring.

As if hypnotized, the lanky man swallowed hard and licked his suddenly dry lips, "Anything?" His voice came out as a croak.

"Mhm..." With a slow nod of her head, she bit her bottom lip and glanced at his lips, "Name it and it's yours..." His breath hastened as her fingers slid higher grazing his belt.

"I..." His face flushed as his gaze dropped to her ample chest, the hint of cleavage teased him and fueled his lust for the woman in his arms, falling right into the siren's trap.

"Ugh!" The woman elbowed the guy and bent over to slam the man to the ground with her brute strength. Ignoring the pain shooting up his spine and trunk, he scrambled to his knees only to be jabbed with her slender steel stick.

The steel dug deeper into the hollow of his throat almost cutting off his breath. She grabbed the back of his head and forced him to look at her, "Where's the cradle?"

He didn't dare to move when the steel scratched through the first layer of his skin. He shakily pointed at the red curtain behind him. "There's a door behind the curtain."

Akane, who stood stock-still till now got moving when her future self darted her gaze to the curtain. "Be careful," She whispered before returning her gaze to the prey at her feet.

The teenager nodded and ran to the curtain. As the man said, there was a door hidden behind the curtain. She grabbed the knob and tried to open it. "It won't open! We need a key!" Akane called out and flinched when she heard the man's cry. She punched and kicked the door trying to break in but the efforts were futile.

"Please! The boss has it! Plea-" The man's cry was cut short and he fell to the ground with a soft thud.

* * *

_**Outside the temple,** _

A thick smoke surrounded the men like a heavy blanket as soon as they landed on the cemented ground in front of the temple. They could barely make out each other's figures as the gas seared their eyes and burned their lungs with each inhale. Future Ranma scanned his surroundings for his son when he didn't find him, he tapped his foot on the ground.

It was a dangerous trick that would give away his location but he needed his son to be aware of his location so that they wouldn't end up hurting each other. From his left, he heard a similar tapping and a second later he heard four tappings from his right.

"YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS WITH MY AKANE!"

'Fuck' The older man cursed in his head when he saw his blurry teenage self charged at another dark figure. If he remembered right, the person he charged into was...

"Ugh! Ranma it's me! Ryoga!" The figure kept dodging the other one's attack. The attacks ceased when the words registered in his teenage self.

Something whizzed past his head and missed his ear by an inch. As the smoke grew thinner, many arrows flew past them like missiles missing their mark. The absence of visual acuity sharpened his hearing and heightened his senses.

"Remember your training!" He shouted at his sons and even though he couldn't see it, he dodged the arrow aimed at his head.

"Which one?" Kiyoshi shouted as he dodged a solid ball of steel and jumped high to miss an arrow.

"Using your senses one!" Hiyoshi replied before ducking a mallet chucked at his head.

"Oh! Thanks- Are they trying to kill us?" Kiyoshi shrieked and ducked the statue chucked in his way.

"Of course not! They're trying to thank us for all the times we-" Hiyoshi jumped and slid sideways before kicking a mallet flying towards him, "messed up their heists!"

"Shit!" Their father cursed when an arrow tore his left sleeve. "Pop! Remember your training!" Kiyoshi grinned and jumped towards the thinning areas of the smoke to get a clear vision of his attackers.

"Stop talking, you're giving away your location!" Their father growled in annoyance, eliciting a chuckle from his rowdy son.

"Kiyo! Find Akane!" Their father shouted before charging to the direction of weapons dodging and kicking each one as he pushed through the fog. Hiyoshi followed his father's movement as his brother slipped away from the smoke and headed towards the temple.

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

As the smoke cleared, Future Ranma and Hiyoshi pressed against each other's back as four men circled them with chains and mallets. A pot-bellied man stepped out of the shadows into the clearing with a smug smirk on his face. "I see you found your sons."

Ranma smirked and tightened the belt around his waist, "I see you're still a coward hiding behind your men."

"These are not his usuals, Pop," Hiyoshi scanned the men and watched their movements. "Their weapons are a decade old."

"Smart boy you have, Saotome," The heavy man watched the father and son duo with wary eyes. Their undeterred confidence even when surrounded by his men rubbed him off in the wrong way. He failed to notice Kiyoshi's absence.

"Thanks, he got it from his mother," Ranma quipped and glanced to his left to assess his enemies.

"Speaking of his mother, how is she?" A sick satisfaction coursed through him when the father and son duo tensed at his words.

"Keep her out of this," Ranma warned in a clipped tone, eliciting a chuckle from the man.

"Last time I saw her, she was in a bind," He took satisfaction in watching the two men stiffen at his words. "I must say, Saotome, my men had a difficult time tying her up."

"Don't, he's trying to get to us," Ranma mumbled in efforts to calm his tensed son. Hiyoshi nodded and counted to ten to calm his nerves. Both the men calmed themselves with the knowledge that he was talking about teenage Akane.

The pot-bellied man grinned knowing that the men had no idea that he had Akane Saotome in his grasps. She was his key to his freedom and his enemy's destruction.

"A pretty birdie told me you would be out of the game if you fail this time," Ranma smirked when the man ground his teeth and glared at them.

"I hope you live long enough to see that," The man sneered with a vile smile and raised his chin at the man holding a mallet, "Make it painful."

"Gladly," The man cracked his knuckles and winked at Hiyoshi before roving his eyes over the boy's teenage form. "Take out the father! This one's mine!" The man roared at his men with a perverted grin on his face

A shiver of disgust ran down the boy's spine at his show, "Let's play, little boy," He grinned wickedly before charging with his mallet drawn.

* * *

_**INSIDE THE TEMPLE.** _

"Kiyo! Find Akane!" The woman's stomach flipped when she heard her husband's voice. "We don't have much time," She ran to her younger self and gestured her to lift the statue.

"On the count of three," The women nodded at each other and swung the statue back and forth to gain momentum and charge their brute strengths.

"THREE!" At the force of their throw, the statue shattered into pieces and took the door with it. To their luck, nothing happened to glass case encasing a little doll-like statue. But the commotion had gained the attention of the men outside.

"Ka-san!" Faint footfalls grew louder as someone drew closer. "Ka-san!" Kiyoshi's voice echoed and bounced off the walls.

"Grab it," Akane turned to grab the doll and set to turn around but her future self tugged the curtain close.

"Stay here and keep this a secret." She stepped over the rubble and tugged the curtain hard.

.

.

.

Kiyoshi ran towards the curtain when he saw a flash of his mother, his thirty-six-year-old mother who smirked at him and hid behind the curtain.

"Ka-san!" He shouted and ran faster towards his mother. Before he could rip open the curtain, the whole thing fell and dousing him in darkness.

* * *

_**With Ryoga and Ranma.** _

"AHHH!" For the first time, Ranma and Ryoga coordinated their movements and fought their burly opponent. The man relentlessly hurled punches at the two teenagers, damaging anything and everything that stood in his way of harming the two teenage boys.

Ryoga slipped away and lifted a statue. "Ranma!" He shouted and tossed the statue at the burly man. Ranma ducked as the man punched the statue into pieces.

The pigtailed boy used this moment of distraction to shower his attack, " _Chestnuts roasting on an open fire!"_

The burly man stumbled back and held his chest while glaring at the boy. A malicious grin etched his lips when his eyes darted to the fanged boy. "Ryoga!" Before Ranma could react, he was attacked by a smaller man.

Ranma deflected the smaller man's attack and kicked him. "You'll pay for yesterday!" He shouted and jumped high evading the teenager's attack.

Ryoga jumped back and evaded the burly man's punches. The bigger of the two charged forward with a fury of punches forcing the fanged boy to stumble back with his arms crossed to protect his face. 'Crap!' He cursed as he lost his footing and fell with a thud.

Before he could rear his legs back and kick the man, a blue blur dashed his way and kicked the man in the face and landed in front of the fanged boy.

The man stumbled back clutching the side of his face and swiftly lunged at the woman with fist reared back and fire in his eyes. The woman ducked his punch and stabbed one end of the steel rod to the hollow of his neck. Gasping aloud, the man held his neck as pain seared through the length of his throat cutting off his breathing.

Ryoga watched the woman attack the burly man with her odd little stick, jabbing his shoulders and thighs with its end. To his surprise, the man didn't move after she finished her work. The only sign of life was his hurried breathing otherwise the man laid still like a doll.

"How did you do that?!" Ryoga scrambled to his feet and stared at the woman with wide eyes.

"Chi points." The fanged boy's cheeks heated at the sight of her bright smile. His heart raced and throat dried when she brushed the stray strands away from her warm brown eyes.

"It's good to see you, Ryoga," She gave him a little wave before running off to the forest. Ranma ran towards the dazed boy and waved his hand in front of his face. "Snap out of it, P-chan!"

Ryoga blinked and an annoyed frown touched his lips, "Do you know her?" Ranma jumped in front of him with hands on his hips and a sly grin on his face.

"I feel like I know her. Her smile...Why am I telling you this?!" Ryoga lunged at Ranma which he dodged with ease.

"Her smile? Wait let me guess, like Akane's?" Ranma's brows shot up when a red hue tinged the fanged boy's cheeks.

"Shut up. Let's find Akane," The fanged boy mumbled and walked past his nemesis in the direction away from the temple. Sighing softly, Ranma grabbed the back of the boy's shirt and dragged him towards the temple.

"This way idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rate and review guys! Thanks for reading


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I jot down my perceptions

_**CHAPTER 7** _

_**Future Akane.** _

Lush green trees and grass shaped into slate colored concrete walls and roads. People gasped and watched the rugged blue-haired woman run down the street in her heels.

Akane sighed in relief as the sign of her dojo grew closer and walked the rest of the way to her doorstep. Her finger hovered over the bell in hesitation. 'What do I say?' She pondered.

All of a sudden, the door opened and Kasumi stepped out with a basket in her hand. "Oh? Who-Akane?"

"O-One-chan? How did you know it was me?" Akane blinked when her sister smiled warmly and caressed her cheek.

"One-" "I knew you would take after our mother," Kasumi's eyes glazed over as she took in her little sister's appearance. Her blue hair and brown eyes were the same but the facial structures had matured and shaped like their late mother.

Akane leaned into her touch and smiled tearfully, "One-chan, you're making me cry."

Kasumi laughed softly and smiled at her teary sister, "Gomenne, Akane-chan," She pulled her sister inside and led her to her room.

"You need to freshen up, Akane. We can't let your husband see you in rags," Kasumi dug out some clothes and handed it to her sister.

Akane blushed and looked at the dress in her hands, "He told you?" Her embarrassed face elicited a giggle from her sister.

"Hiyoshi did," Kasumi couldn't keep the goofy smile off her face. "oh..." Akane tucked a stray strand behind her ear and looked away from her sister, "I need a bath," She mumbled and stood up.

"You both were meant to be, Akane-chan," Kasumi smiled when her sister rushed out of the room with a bright blush on her face.

.

.

.

Akane discarded her clothes and piled her hair in a loose bun. Her curvy body sunk into the hot water and moaned as the heat seeped into her pores and relaxed her strung muscles. Her slender fingers skimmed over her body scrubbing the dirt and grit off her skin.

The blue-haired beauty gasped when her fingers brushed lightly against her aching arousal. Her toes curled as she imagined her husband sinking his teeth into her neck and driving hard into her body. A whimper escaped her lips as her fingers skimmed over her sensitive clit and dipped into her wet heat.

'He wouldn't know,' Her lust ridden mind whispered, encouraging her naughty little fingers to dive deeper. She contained her moans with her free hand and fingered herself all the while picturing her husband's cock and his devious smile.

'Bad Akane, you shouldn't play with other's toys,' He would scold her and shove his fingers inside her to claim his toy only to strum her like his instrument.

'So close...' She bit her bottom lip and mimicked his punishing rhythm to topple over the ridge. A smile touched her lips as she neared.

Akane almost jumped out of her skin when someone tapped on the door before sliding the door open. Her cheeks heated and pulled her fingers out before closing her legs. Kasumi stepped in with a towel in her hand and smiled as she placed the towel on the rack.

"I'll be off to market, Akane-chan. Take care of the house while I'm gone," Kasumi said but frowned when she noticed the bright red coloring on her sister's cheeks.

Akane nodded, barely looking at her sister. 'She didn't hear. She didn't hear. She didn't hear.' She chanted the three words repeatedly to calm her racing heart.

"Your face is all red, Akane-chan," Kasumi looked worried at her flustered sister.

Akane blushed more and gave her sister a strained smile, "It's the hot water, One-chan,"

With an understanding nod, Kasumi walked off to do her chore. The moment the front door closed with a soft thud, the blue-haired woman let out a relieved sigh.

'That was close.'

* * *

_**INSIDE THE TEMPLE,** _

The lump under the curtain writhed and growled in annoyance. The teenage girl placed the doll on the pedestal and removed the curtain over the lump.

Kiyoshi leaped to his feet and searched right and left. "Where is she?" He spotted the cradle and grabbed it before turning to his teenage mother.

A mallet broke through the window and whizzed past Akane's head. "Come on!" Kiyoshi grabbed his mother's arm and fled to the nearest exit.

A screamed wrenched out of her throat when a man landed at their feet. Hiyoshi stormed in and glared at the man at their feet who chuckled at the boy.

"Want me to handle him?" Kiyo asked his brother and tucked the teenage girl behind him.

"No, he's mine," Hiyo gritted out and grabbed the man by the front of his shirt. Kiyo nodded and took off with his mom.

* * *

_**OUTSIDE THE TEMPLE,** _

Teenage Ranma and Ryoga searched for a door that would lead them inside the temple. As they scouted, they heard footfalls coming their way. The boys took their stances and waited for the enemy to reveal themselves.

Their stances relaxed as Kiyo and Akane ran towards them. "Ranma!" Akane had the brightest smile on her face and waved at them.

Relief flooded his system when Ranma saw her but the moment his eyes dropped on their twined hands, anger reared its ugly head. His fists curled and breaking the boy's arm looked tempting.

"Akane-san!" Ryoga stepped forward and smiled at her. "Ryoga-kun!" Akane smiled brightly and panted slightly as the duo came to a halt.

Kiyoshi rose a brow at his teenage father's sour mood but said nothing. Instead, he handed his father the cradle and said "Take this and go home. I'll come with Pop and Hiyo after the cleanup."

"Do you want any one of us to stay for the cleanup?" Ryoga asked.

Kiyo smiled, "Thanks uncle, but we'll manage it." With that said, the boy sprinted off and disappeared around the corner.

"Uncle?" Confusion colored the pig boy's face. Akane giggled, "Looks like you and Ranma are best friends in the future."

"No way!" Ryoga frowned, "Akane-san, Ranma is my enemy." He puffed his chest and glared at the silent boy.

The blue-haired girl grinned at the fanged boy and said; "Enemies don't help each other, Ryoga-kun. To be honest, you always had Ranma's back when things went bad. To me, that's what a friend is."

Ranma watched the fanged boy in disdain as he blushed and smiled adoringly at Akane. The pig-tailed boy glared at his fiance who smiled and laughed for everything and anything. Hate and annoyance rose like magma in a volcano every time she laughed or smiled at Ryoga.

Before he knew it, his arm shot out and snagged her to his side making her gasp and stumble on her feet. Ranma wrapped his arm around her shoulders and glared down at her.

"What the hell, Ranma?" Her cheeks reddened in anger and her hand shot out to slap him but he caught her thin wrist with ease. He deftly shifted her to his right away from Ryoga and pressed the cradle against the fanged boy's chest.

"Your turn," Ranma ignored his fiance's squirming and pressed her tightly against his side.

"What the hell, Ranma? Let her go!" Ryoga glared at his antics and tried to take hold of Akane's hand which Ranma deflected and gripped his wrist painfully.

"Stop it, Ranma. You're hurting him!" Akane shouted as Ryoga's hand reddened and twitched. Ranma let go when Akane reached out for Ryoga's hand.

He ignored her shrieks and dragged her to their home. "Let go, you jerk!" Akane writhed in his grips and glared at him. While she writhed, Ranma struggled to ignore the softness of her body and felt every inch of her lush chest. Now he understood why the old man lusted after her breasts.

"Alright," Akane stumbled back when her fiance let her go. Before she could comprehend the scene, Ranma bent down and threw her over his muscular shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Ranma!" The blue-haired girl squealed and hit his back. "People are staring!" Ranma ignored her little fists and continued walking down their street. Memories of the previous night had him tighten his grip around her thighs.

"You will stay away from my future self," Akane blushed in embarrassment at his words. Her mind conjured up the image of him kissing behind her ear.

"He was teasing, he didn't mean anything by it," Ranma growled in annoyance at her naivety. He saw lust and hunger in the man's eyes the moment he laid his eyes on her and the manhandling he did merely proved his point.

Ranma opened the door and dumped her on the floor. "oof!" Akane glared at her fiance and kicked his leg in anger. "I hate you." She ran up the stairs and slammed the door shut.

Chuckling softly, Ryoga walked past him with a smug smile, "You make it easy, Ranma." Ranma chucked his shoe at the pig boy which he ducked with ease before disappearing into the living room.

"Idiot," Ranma grumbled and unbuttoned his shirt as he opened the toilet door. Stripping naked, the pig-tailed boy slid open the door and stepped in only to be frozen in shock.

"One-chan, you're early," His jaws dropped when the woman bent down to run her towel over her smooth leg hitched on the corner of the tub. Her long blue hair cascaded down her back like a blue curtain effectively hiding her curves from his sight. Following her leg with his eyes, he inhaled sharply when his eyes roved over her bottom and the smooth flesh nestled between her thighs.

The blue-haired woman straightened up and piled her long hair to one side before drying them. The action revealed the tattoo on her left shoulder blade. A dragon coiled around a fan.

A choked gasp gained the woman's attention. Turning around, Akane's smile dropped when she saw teenage Ranma running his eyes down her body. "Ranma?!" She covered her body with the towel and blushed brightly at the sight of his jutting erection.

A shiver of excitement ran down her spine when his blue eyes met her brown ones, reminding her of her husband. Her Ranma would have smirked and ripped the towel from her before cornering her against the wall. But the teenage Ranma was still a boy who had yet to find the pleasures of womanly heat.

"How do you know my name?" Ranma croaked as his throat dried up.

Akane smiled softly and decided to put the boy out of his misery, "It doesn't matter, the bath is free you can use it. I'll leave now." With that said, Akane high-tailed past the teenager and closed the door behind him.

Dressing up in record seconds, Akane ran up the stairs and knocked on her younger self's room. A few heartbeats later, her teenage self opened the door and let her in.

"Where were you?" Her teenage self asked before closing the door and sitting beside her.

The older woman sighed and combed her long hair with her fingers. "Don't be mad but Ranma kind of saw me naked."

Younger Akane gaped at her older self with bright red cheeks, "How the hell did that happen?" She squeaked.

Her future self rolled her eyes, "It was an accident, I forgot to lock the door after One-chan left."

"Why are you so so-carefree?" Younger Akane shrieked. Her future self shushed her and said, "Lower your voice or else you'll ruin my surprise."

"Surprise?" Akane drew closer, curiosity written all over her face.

Future Akane grinned deviously and nodded before leaning in and whispering her plan to her younger self.

* * *

_**INSIDE THE TEMPLE,** _

"Special attack!" The man shouted and charged at the teenager with his arms wide open. He jumped high and tackled the boy to the ground.

"Get off, you're heavy!" Hiyoshi struggled under the man's weight and writhed around to pull his limbs free. The man weighed his limbs down with his heavy ones and immobilized him.

"The attack isn't finished, my sweet," The man cooed and slid his hand between them. Hiyoshi stilled for a moment before thrashing wildly.

"Get off my brother!" Kiyoshi kicked the man's side sending him flying to the nearest wall. "What the hell is wrong with you?" The boy shouted at his twin and helped him on his feet.

"You'll see." Hiyo mumbled and let his brother take over. He shivered in disgust while watching his brother pummel the man.

Kiyoshi ducked the mallet swung at his way and punched the man's gut earning him a grunt followed by a chuckle.

"What the-?" The mallet swung again, this time Kiyo jumped away and landed a few feet away from the man. Kiyo shivered in disgust when the man shamelessly raked his eyes over his form.

"This is fun!" The man cackled and chucked the mallet at the boy. He jumped high and crashed onto the boy the moment he dodged his mallet. "Special attack!"

Kiyoshi landed on the ground with the man's weight pinning his limbs. Just like before, the man slithered his hand between their bodies and cupped the young teenager's junk.

Kiyo shrieked and thrashed, "Hands off, you pervert!" Hiyoshi burst into fits of laughter as his brother writhed in disgust.

"You asshole! Help me!" Kiyo squealed when the guy rubbed his body against his and groaned in delight, "You boys are fucking gifted."

"Now do you get it?" Hiyo kicked the man off his brother and quickly struck his chi points on his shoulders before moving away.

Kiyoshi took his brother's place and cracked his knuckles and glared at the pervert at his feet. "That was a dirty move."

"Did you enjoy my special-" A punch cut off his words and filled his mouth with blood as his lip bled.

"I'm not done yet," Kiyoshi whispered and hit the man's chi points on his legs paralyzing them. A scream ripped from his throat when Kiyo punched his gut.

Hiyo neared his brother and crouched down to pull the man's pants down. "What are you doing?" The man shrieked when a blue-eyed boy wrapped a string around his genitals and tied it tight. "This will teach you not to molest people."

Their father walked in on the scene while dragging the tied pot-bellied man, "Woah, Hiyo, calm down," Hiyo let go of the howling man and straightened up as their father neared them.

Kiyo sighed when his father looked at him for an explanation, "His special attack was to cup us," Ranma cringed and threw the pest near the howling man.

"I heard the cradle was in here somewhere," Ranma looked around the hall in search of doors but found two men trapped under broken statues.

"I found it, dad. Your teenage self took it home," Kiyo said and pointed at the dingy room where he had found it.

Ranma relaxed, "Good, let's go home then," He stretched his arms above his head and walked out of the nearly destroyed temple with his sons following him.

* * *

**Tendo residence.**

"We're home!" Kiyo called out and undid his shoes before entering the house. Hiyo and future Ranma did the same and entered the house.

"Welcome home," Kasumi smiled brightly as she greeted the men. Kiyo leaned down and kissed his aunt's cheek making her blush. Ranma walked past his son and Kasumi to his room.

"Kiyo! Hiyo!" Teenage Akane ran towards them with a bright smile on her face. The twins returned their mother's smile and let her drag them by their arms.

"What is it, Ka-san?" Kiyo asked as they neared her room. Akane stopped in front of her door and turned around to face the boys.

"Close your eyes," Kiyo and Hiyo raised their brows at her request. "Do it," Akane said with her hands on her hips.

"Hai," The boys mumbled and closed their eyes. "No peeking," Akane grinned and grabbed their hands to lead them inside.

Once inside, she asked the boys to sit down. The boys complied and sat on the floor with their knees tucked under. "What's going on, Ka-san?" Kiyo asked impatiently.

The boys tensed when a hand covered their eyes and a light floral scent surrounded them. Soon, they heard a familiar tune, a soft lullaby that always calmed their racing hearts and rampant minds.

"I knew it was you," Kiyo blinked back the tears as his mother uncovered his eyes. He reached out and wiped the single tear that trailed down his mother's red cheek.

Hiyo pushed his brother away and pulled his mother into a tight hug. He buried his face in her neck and inhaled her calming scent.

With a soft sob, future Akane caressed her son's hair and kissed his head while reaching out for her Kiyo who hugged her from behind."Hiyo," She croaked when she felt wetness on her neck. Her heart ached when her usual calm silent boy broke.

She pulled him away from her shoulder and wiped the wet corners of his eyes, "Silly boy," Hiyo wiped his nose with his sleeve and looked at his smiling mother. Pulling him close, she pressed her forehead against his and rubbed her nose against his. He smiled and returned the Eskimo kiss like a little boy.

Jealous of his brother, Kiyo pulled his mom back and kissed her cheek to get her attention. Tinkling laughter resounded the room as Kiyo poked his tongue at his brother. Kiyo gave his mother a wolfish smile and rubbed his nose against hers. Future Akane pinched her naughty son's cheek and returned the gesture.

Patting Kiyo's cheek, Akane stood up and walked to the table to bring a plate of onigiri and two glasses of tea. As soon as the tray touched the floor, the boys snatched the onigiris and chowed down with great gusto.

"I missed this!" Kiyo grabbed another one and sipped his tea. "Don't talk with your mouthful, Kiyo-chan," Akane wiped the rice off his face and watched her babies eat. Without her babies to enjoy her food, she barely had the heart to cook. Now watching them greedily finish off their onigiri filled her heart with happiness and pride.

"Ka-san, we forgot to tell tou-san!" Kiyo said and finished his second onigiri to stand up but sat back down when his mother gestured him to sit.

"No, not right now. I need you both to keep this a secret and distract him for the rest of the day," Their mother said.

The boys looked confused, "Why Ka-san?" A devious smile touched their mother's lips.

"I want to surprise your father," Kiyo and Hiyo knew that smile and pitied their poor father for crossing their mother.

.

.

.

In the evening,

Ever since they returned from the battle, the boys pestered their father with training and did anything and everything to keep future Ranma in the dojo.

"I swear I saw a woman in there," Younger Ranma said.

"You must be dreaming Ranma. There was no one expect me that time," Akane reasoned.

"Akane, I was talking about a beautiful woman, not some uncute tomboy," That earned him a furious glare and punch on his arm.

Rolling his eyes at his younger self's antics, future Ranma asked: "How did she look like?"

Before the teenager could answer, a loud happy squeak interrupted them, "P-chan!" Akane pulled the little pig to her chest and kissed its snout.

"Mama missed you," She kissed its snout again and cuddled it to her chest. Both Ranma glared at the little piglet as it snuggled into her chest.

"How about we make pork stew tomorrow?" Future Ranma asked Kasumi with a bright smile.

"That's a wonderful idea, Ranma!" Kasumi clasped her hands and smiled brightly.

"I'll help too," Younger Ranma stared at the frozen piglet in Akane's arms and cracked his knuckles. Akane noticing his stare, cradled her wriggling pet.

"Shame on both of you! How dare you bully my P-chan?!" Akane glared at both the men who set their eyes on her little pig.

Teenage Ranma plucked the little pig from her arms and laid it on the table. "How should we cut it?" He pinned the squealing piglet on the table with the side of his hand.

"We'll start with its head," Future Ranma pinched the little pig's snout making it squeal in pain.

"That's enough!" Akane bonked teenage Ranma's head and plucked her piglet from their grasps. Younger Ranma hissed and rubbed his head while glaring at his fiance's retreating form.

"I'm going to bed," She mumbled and disappeared around the corner.

.

.

.

Two hours later,

Future Ranma stretched out on the mattress and pulled a pillow into his arms. As soon as he found a comfortable position, sleep claimed his exhausted body.

Unbeknownst to him, a slender hand reached out to pull the pillow out of his grasps and replace it with a warm body.

"Good night, anata," The woman brushed her soft lips against his and wrapped her arms around his trim waist.

Ranma shifted slightly and curled his arms around her before kissing her head, "Good night, Kane."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters.

**_Future Akane._ **

Soft orange hues of the sunlight bathed the room in its radiating warmth and tangerine light. The slightly opened window let the brisk morning breeze move past the curtains and fill the room with the fragrances of the garden. As soon as the sun cast away the shadows and brightened the room, a figure jolted out of the mattress and ran out of the room.

The blue-haired woman held her hair back as she retched the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Once the reflex died down, Akane stood up and flushed the toilet all the while leaning against the wall. Her legs wobbled as she made her way to the sink to wash her face and brush her teeth.

Staring at the mirror, Akane pulled her hair in a loose bun and brushed the stray strands off her face. A smile grazed her lips when she remembered the last time she went to the parlor with Kiyo. The hairstylist was pinned to the wall and threatened when he remarked that short hair would suit her well. Her baby made her promise not to cut her hair short.

'Baby?' Her eyes snapped to her belly and her fingers skimmed over her belly button but then she remembered eating the bad food at the temple. 'Silly me,' She thought and ignored the niggling disappointment in her heart.

Ten minutes later, she stepped out of the bathroom, showered and dressed. On the way out she bumped into Kasumi, startling her in the process.

"Akane-chan? You're up," A happy smile touched Kasumi's lips at the sight of her freshly showered sister, "Are you up early to make breakfast?" Witnessing her sister's cooking skills yesterday, Kasumi knew she could trust her sister in the kitchen.

"Hai, one-chan. My boys eat a lot and you need all the help you can get to fill their tummies," Akane said with laughter in her tone.

"Alright Akane-chan, I'll be there in ten minutes," Kasumi said. Akane nodded and sidestepped to let her sister in before walking off.

* * *

_**With Future Ranma.** _

_"Kiyo, be patient. Your cookies are safe." Ranma chided his seven-year-old son, perched on his shoulders with a grumpy pout.  
_

_"Tou-san, what if Hiyo eats them?" Kiyo asked and stared down at his father. Ranma chuckled lightly and bounced his son. "He won't. Besides, we'll be there before she takes them out of the oven."_

_Kiyo grinned when he saw their dojo's sign even in the evening light. It was a Sunday and their mother decided to make a special dinner with desserts and treats. The very thought of the desserts had him squirming impatiently on his father's shoulders._

_The father and son duo turned their heads to the direction of the blaring sirens. "Did something happen?" Confusion colored their features but the ever impatient Kiyo ignored it and urged his father to move._

_"Tou-san! cookies!" "Hai Hai, Kiyo" Ranma bent down before entering their home. "We're home!" Kiyo shouted as his father set him on his feet._

_"Shoes Kiyo," Ranma sighed when his son removed his shoes carelessly and ran off to find his mother. "That boy," Ranma shook his head and placed their shoes aside._

_"TOU-SAN!" Kiyo's blood-curling scream from the kitchen set his body moving. "KIYO!" Ranma rushed to the kitchen only to find his wife bleeding on the floor with Hiyo by her head clutching the phone with his bloodied little hands._

_"AKANE!" Ranma checked her body to find the source of her bleed but his eyes blurred and hands trembled as blood pooled under her. He barely registered the two men ripping him off his wife. "Mr. Saotome, we're here to take care of your wife," One of the medics informed in a calm tone but the man sat there watching his wife being carried away.  
_

_"Akane.." He whispered. "It's a miscarriage!" His ears rang and the voices in the background faded.  
_

_"Akane." The smell of baked cookies and blood wafted the air.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_"AKANE!"_

The man jolted awake, trembling and sweating as his body relived the horrors of the dreaded night. A choked gasp escaped his lips when a pair of arms engulfed him in a tight hug. "Shh, I'm here. I'm here," He closed his eyes and let his body relax in person's arms.

A familiar hum lulled his demons and brought him out of his nightmare. Raising his head, he stared into a pair of warm brown eyes laced with worry and pain. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her to his lap and cupped her cheek.

"Akane," He caressed her cheek with his thumb and stared at her as if dazed. "I'm still dreaming, aren't I?" A small smile touched his lips as he felt her soft skin under his fingertips.

"Ranma," Her fingers twined with his before bringing them to her lips. He watched in awe as her cotton-candied lips caressed his fingertips with its softness. Needing more, he pressed his thumb against her bottom lip, "Lick it," He ordered in a hoarse tone.

The tip of her tongue drew small circled on the pad of his tongue before suckling it a little. He groaned softly and pushed his thumb deeper into her mouth, "Even in my dream, you're a tease," He flipped them over and pinned his wife on the mattress.

Her giggle and nip on his thumb were enough to send blood down south. Pride and satisfaction surged when his little tease gasped and moaned at his slow well-placed grinds.

"You won't be laughing when I'm done with you," He whispered into her ear before nibbling her soft lobe and moved lower to mark her neck. With a tight grip, she pulled him closer and undid his tied hair. In slow torturous motion, she ground her hips against his luring a hoarse growl from his throat.

Ranma dug his fingers into her lush thigh as he pinned her hips with his and rubbed his erection against her clothed sex. Raising his head, he pressed his forehead against hers and stared into her beautiful eyes with lust and hunger. Like curtains, his dark hair hid their faces from the peering world.

He swallowed hard when she bit her bottom lip and pressed her breasts against his hard chest, teasing him with her pebbled nubs. His hands slid up her curves and pinned both her arms on either side of her head. Leaning in, his little tease brushed her lips against his bottom lip before biting his bottom lip. Hard.

With a pained growl, he sat upon his heels and rubbed his bottom lip with a glare on his face. Akane used this chance to leap to her feet and throw a duvet over his face to slow him down before taking off in haste.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" She ignored the shiver of excitement at his shout and hightailed towards the living room in hopes to prevent her husband's advances.

* * *

_**In the living room,** _

"AKANE!" The whole family flinched and gaped as a blue-haired woman ran into the room with a disheveled appearance.

"Akane-chan? What happened?" "Akane?" Soun parroted and trained his eyes on the blue-haired woman who smiled politely at the family around the table.

"Ka-san!" Kiyo and Hiyo leaped to their feet but froze when their father tore through the room and roughly pinned their mother against the wall with a face contorted in rage and lust.

Akane gasped as her husband towered over her little frame and pinned her lower half with his strong hips. She tugged her arms trying to free herself but it only tightened his grip around her wrists. "Ana-"

"Nope. Not a word." He pressed his finger against her lips and shushed her. "When I'm through with you, you'll be limping for a week." He said and roved his eyes from her beautiful eyes to heavy breasts encased in her tight yellow top.

Akane glanced at her family before turning her attention to her husband. She smirked haughtily and whispered so only he heard her vindictive words, "Don't make empty promises," As soon as she finished her blatant challenge she schooled her face to a troubled one and waited for him fall for her bait.

Ranma growled lowly and shifted her wrists to his left hand before pinning them above her head. A squeak escaped her lips when he hoisted her on his hips with a firm grip on her butt. "I never back down from a challenge, Akane and when I win, you'll do _everything_ I say," Her cheeks heated as he squeezed her butt to make his point.

Akane opened her mouth to shout some sense into her husband but to her horror, her husband forced his mouth on hers and gave her a long crazed kiss that had her gripping his hair and moaning softly.

Soun gaped at his crazed son-in-law's words and grabbed Genma by his gi, "Your son is manhandling my daughter!" Genma was still frozen at his son's antics.

The rest of the family gaped at the couple but three sisters were blushing brightly. Younger Akane buried her face in her hands while teenage Ranma was impressed by his future self's bedroom skills. Kiyoshi and Hiyoshi blushed and glared holes into their father's head not liking the way he handled their delicate mother.

Waking up from his momentary shock, Genma shouted "Ranma Saotome, hands off her!" Ranma pulled away from the kiss and turned to his father with a glare, "Can't you see I'm enjoying my meal? Now get out of my dream before I kick you out, Pop, " He slowly licked his injured bottom lip soothing the dull throb but it was nothing compared to the heavy arousal between his legs. His lips quirked upwards at the thought of sinking into his wife. "Ranma," Sensing her distressed tone, he set his wife down on her feet and fully turned to his father with an annoyed look on his face and arms crossed over his broad chest.

Genma leaped to his feet and pointed at the family, "Dream?! Look around you, boy!" He shouted angrily at his arrogant son. "And how dare you treat your wife as if she's some high-quality meat?!" Ranma snorted but snapped his mouth shut at his father's glare and followed his order. Nabiki smirked and waved lightly, Kasumi avoided his eyes, father-in-law glared, his younger self smitten, younger Akane and his sons blushed.

Realizing his stupidity, he jerked his head to face his wife who smiled sweetly at him with a devious glint in her eyes. "Hi." She smiled innocently and waved shyly. Surprise colored his face as he stared at her. "Kane? How did you-?" He touched her face to make sure she wasn't a figment of his imagination. "I'm not-YOU'RE REAL?!"

"As real as I can be~" She quipped in a coy tone. She watched her husband as a storm of anger and embarrassment roiled in his oceanic blue eyes.

Then the weight of his antics crashed in and heat rushed to his cheeks as embarrassment crept in. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temple all the while cursing his stupidity.

Using his distraction, Akane slipped out of his arms and sought comfort in her father's presence. Soun scarred by his son-in-law's antics put an arm around his daughter in comfort and tightened his grip when future Ranma pinned his daughter with a glare.

Future Akane snuggled into her father's chest and glanced at her husband from the corner of her eyes. Her pink lips tilted upwards as she watched her husband brim with anger and jealousy.

"Tou-san, you need to take care of that," Kiyo mumbled and gestured his 'problem' with his eyes. Following his son's gesture, Ranma spotted the visible tent on his Yukata.

"Fuck," Ranma cursed and snapped his gaze at his wife who wore a smug smile. Brushing his hair back with his fingers, he gave her 'this isn't over' look before storming out of the room.

.

.

.

"We'll eat when Ranma returns," Kasumi broke the silence and smiled at her family. Soun looked at his daughter in his arm, "You look like your mother," He touched her head and smiled down at her.

Akane looked up at her father and smiled adoringly, "Am I pretty like her, tou-san?" Soun teared up and nodded, "You got every bit of her beauty, Akane."

His little daughter smiled and hugged him tight before turning her attention to her sister. "Akane?" Soun looked hesitant, "I shouldn't be asking this, but as your father, I need to know," Akane stopped filling the bowl and turned to her papa.

"What is it, tou-san?" Embarrassment colored her father's face and he avoided her eyes. Guilt gnawed her insides for dragging her family to her games. She had hoped her husband would come to his senses once he saw the family gathered around the table.

"Is he treating you well?" He gritted out. "Soun-" Genma interjected, annoyed that his friend questioned his son's morality but he knew his friend had every right to question after witnessing his son's antics.

"No Genma, you saw him mauling my daughter!" Soun glared at his long time friend. "I'll talk to him and straighten him up, Tendo-kun," Genma said in a determined tone.

"Tou-san," Akane touched her papa's shoulder to get his attention. Soun turned to his little girl and looked at her with worried eyes.

"It's my fault, I riled him up," She explained, "He treats me well, tou-san and makes me happy. You have nothing to worry about because you chose the best man for your little girl," Soun teared up at her words while Genma looked proud at her words. Younger Ranma smiled softly at her words and glanced at younger Akane who had eyes set on the floor.

"He's my world, tou-san," Akane smiled and leaned in to kiss her papa's cheek. Soun sniffed and hugged his little girl.

"I wish you would tell me that, Kane," Ranma entered with a towel around his shoulder and hair dripping with water. He sat down beside Kiyo and took a bowl from Kasumi's hand. Future Akane got up after serving and knelt beside her husband.

"I don't want to stroke your ego, anata," She grabbed the towel around his shoulder and placed it over his bent head, hiding his face. Undeterred by the eyes on them, Ranma placed a hand on the curve of her waist and pressed his head on her stomach as she dried his wet hair.

"You could stroke something else," He mumbled against her stomach making her slap his shoulder with a huff.

"I'm not sitting here," Kiyo took his bowl and took his mother's place beside his aunt. Ranma chuckled when his wife pulled away and sat beside him with red hue on her cheeks.

"Ranma, you and I are going to have a little chat," Genma said in a stern tone. Future Ranma fought the urge to roll his eyes at his father and said, "Yes, tou-san."

Genma gaped at his son's respectful tone. "Don't be surprised. The only reason I'm not throwing you into the pool is that I can't set a bad example for my kids," Future Ranma said and ate his food.

"I told you there was a woman in the bathroom!" Younger Ranma pointed at future Akane while glaring at his fiance.

"I remember telling there was no one except me and she is me," Younger Akane quipped in a smug tone and shared a secret smile with her future self. Future Akane returned the smirk and hid her grin behind her glass of water. The secret exchange did not go unnoticed by the two men.

"You knew it, didn't you?" Younger Ranma glared at his smiling fiance and curbed the urge to kiss her smile away. He was still reeling from all the information he perceived and truthfully, he felt relieved and thrilled at the thought of Akane being his wife and by the scene, his future Ranma played, he was happy that Akane wasn't a prude.

Needing answers, Future Ranma interjected, "How did you get here, Kane?" He set his bowl down and pinned his wife with a stare. The blue-haired woman rolled her eyes and set her bowl down to face her husband, "You see my dearest husband, I was returning home after a business meeting and two men cornered me..."

.

.

.

_**Future Akane's kidnap.** _

_Heels clicked as the blue-haired woman strolled down the nearly empty streets of Nerima. With her eyes fixated on the horizon and heart drowned in worry for her husband and children, she barely noticed the two figures walking beside her._

_"Mrs. Saotome?" A masculine voice caught her attention and brought her back to reality. Turning around, she faced the source of the voice. "Yes?"_

_Confusion colored her face when the man smiled at her, "We have your husband and children at our custody and we need you to come with us without causing a scene."_

_"Boss, shouldn't we beat her up and take her with us?" A short ninja asked. The gentleman who spoke before glared at the ninja and bonked his head, "We don't beat up women. Sorry ma'am, he's new to this."_

_Akane glared at the ninja before snapping her gaze to the gentleman, "Is it true, your boss captured my boys?" She asked in a calm tone. The man replied with a nod and crossed his arms over his chest._

_Akane noticed the crest of a falcon on the man's arm and concluded that the men were from the falcon troupe that her husband and children were chasing after. "Alright, do you need to tie my hands?"_

_"Yes, but before that please text your family that you won't be returning home for few days," The man said and gestured towards her bag. Akane took out her phone and did what he asked before dropping her phone in her bag._

_"Hold out your hands," The blue-haired woman put the sling of her bag around her neck before holding out her hands. The man gently wrapped the rope around her wrists and kept an eye on her. Akane smiled and let her eyes travel the length of his body to assess the weapons tucked under his clothes. The butt of the gun jutted out from the left corner of his belt and she assumed that he had a dagger hidden in his pants.  
_

_"Alright, time to go," A black car stopped in front of them and the doors opened. The three of them got in with Akane in the middle. She ignored the leery gaze of the new recruit and crossed her leg over the other all the while assessing the tightness of her binds.  
_

_An hour later, Akane looked around the hallways as she followed the two men but came to a stop when they reached a room. Rapping twice and making bird noises, the man opened the door and entered the room with her and the ninja in tow.  
_

_"Greetings Mrs. Saotome," With open arms, a pot-bellied man neared her and raked her form with his leering eyes._

_"Eyes on my face, Falcon," Akane raised her chin and glared at the man. ' Falcon, Tsch. Stupid suited penguin.'  
_

_His smile wavered and his leery eyes snapped to her brown ones. "Here I thought I would meet an old ugly woman but you, my dear, is one sexy milf."_

_Chuckling softly, the man grabbed his drink offered by one of his lackeys and sipped as he stared at her long legs. Akane stepped back when the man reached out to touch her leg. Flashing her a glare, he gestured his men to hold her._

_The gentleman from before pushed the other men away and held the woman. "Boss, its almost time," He handed his tablet and showed the video of three men nearing the double doors.  
_

_"Give me the cradle and Haru you'll proceed over the next part of the mission." The pot-bellied man said and grabbed Akane's rope. The gentleman behind her left to do as the man ordered._

_"You will come with me," He tugged her rope and chuckled as she stumbled._

_"Careful, I don't like spoiled toys," Akane ground her teeth and reluctantly followed the little pest to the double doors with a circle of coiled snakes. She counted till ten to squash the urge to pummel the little pig to the ground. Before she knew it, two ninjas stood behind her and waited for their boss's orders.  
_

_The pot-bellied man turned the base of the doll two times and raised it high above his head. As soon as the doll's eyes glowed red, the snakes glowed and their scales moved. A bright light blinded them but she forced her eyes open only to see the shadow of her husband being sucked into the white portal. Without thinking twice, Akane followed the blur of her husband._

_"Follow her! Cowards!" The pot-bellied man shouted when his men hesitated. He jumped after her followed by his two reluctant men._

_._

_._

_._

"They put me in the cabin and tied me up. Then she showed up and I escaped while you guys fought him," Future Akane finished her story with a shrug and reached out to take her bowl. Future Ranma placed the bowl out of her reach and turned her body to face him, "So let me get this straight, you followed two men who told you about us and showed no evidence?"

The boys set the bowls down and looked at their mother with angry eyes, "When you put it like that it sounds a little reckless..." Akane avoided their eyes and ate her husband's pickles.

"A little, Kane?" Ranma watched his wife eat his pickles and licked her lips as she reached out for Hiyo's set. Noticing his mother's gaze, Hiyo pushed his set of pickles to his mother and let her eat it.

"Thank you, Hiyo-chan, you're the sweetest," Akane smiled brightly and ate the pickles all the while ignoring her family's incredulous gaze.

Worried, Kiyo gave his set of pickles to his mom and asked, "Are you feeling alright, Ka-san?" Her eyes brightened up and smiled at her Kiyo before eating his set of pickles. "I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Well for starters, pickles aren't your favorite thing in the world but eating as if it is," Hiyo explained while exchanging worried glances with his brother and father. He watched his father stiffen when his mother braced against his father's thigh as she grabbed her bowl of rice.

As she reached over, she knocked down a glass of water on her husband's lap."Oh my!" The older woman rubbed the water off her husband's lap

"I'll get the towel," Younger Akane ran out of the room and rushed back in with a pink cloth. "Here," "Thanks."

Future Ranma stiffened when his wife rubbed the towel over his crotch and down his thigh. "Kane," He gripped her wrist from rubbing his hardening length. "It's still wet," Akane argued and tried to wrench her wrist, the action made her breasts bounce in their confines and worsening his state.

"Ranma let your wife take care of you," Genma said. "It's a wife's duty to fulfill her husband's needs and make sure he's alright," Soun added.

Future Akane stifled a smirk and said; "Anata, please," Future Ranma stared into her mischievous eyes all the while clenching his teeth in frustration. Having no choice, he dropped her wrist and gripped a spoon.

Younger Ranma frowned as he noticed his future self's death grip on the spoon. The longer she lingered, the further the spoon bent out of shape. "Are you done?" His future self asked in a gritted tone.

"Almost," His wife quipped and let him off with a gentle yet discreet squeeze.

_***BANG*** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters

**_*BANG*_ **

The table rattled along with the contents on it as Ranma's knee shot up. "Ranma!" Genma shouted at the man who pinned the blue-haired woman with a glare. "Sorry," Future Ranma mumbled and turned to his bowl with his head bowed slightly. The family nodded and dived back into their meals

"Is your knee alright?" Akane asked and reached out to touch it but her husband caught her wrist and gripped it tight. "Don't worry, Kane. A little thing like that won't break me," Ranma said in a sickly sweet voice and flashed her a sarcastic smile.

Fleetingly narrowing her eyes, Akane smiled and slipped her wrist from his grasp to trail her fingers up his muscled forearm and rest against his bicep. "That doesn't mean I can't worry over my strong handsome husband," Her smile widened when he tensed under her touch and the tip of his ears reddened.

Rendered speechless by her compliment, Ranma stole a pickle from his pop and fed his wife who rewarded him with a heart-stopping smile. 'Damn...' He thought as she chewed on the pickle and licked her lips before swallowing. His eyes followed the length of her neck and stared at the fading hickey on the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Giving him another pretty smile, his wife turned to finish her bowl.

"Akane-chan, leave them there," Kasumi said as her future Akane piled up the empty bowls and dirty utensils. "One-chan, we talked about this. I told you I'd help," Akane said and reached out to take her father's bowl. "I'll help her, One-san," Future Ranma grabbed the bowls from Genma and Soun who stared at Ranma with wide eyes.

"You're helping her?" Genma asked and exchanged surprised glances with Soun. "It doesn't make me any less of a man if I help my wife, Pop," Ranma replied before straightening up and following his wife.

When they were out of the earshot, his wife said, "Stop staring at my butt," She glanced over her shoulder and smiled coyly at him. Ranma smirked, "It's hard not to when you're walking in front of me," He gripped the tray as her round ass swayed side to side, beckoning him to bite and spank the plump flesh.

The couple set the dirty dishes down and Ranma stepped back as his wife readied herself to wash them. He sneaked his hand to the pile and flicked the edge of the spoon with his fingers. The spoon fell with a loud clatter, annoying his organized wife. She clicked her tongue and bent down to pick up the spoon.

Ranma grinned and reached out to pull the tie that held her hair up. Like waterfalls, her hair tumbled out of the bun and touched the swell of her luscious bottom as she straightened up to pin him with her glare and hit him with the damn spoon.

With a wolfish grin, Ranma caught her wrist and wrenched the spoon out of her hand before tossing it in the sink. Capturing both her wrists, he pinned them at the small of her back and pressed her chest against the refrigerator.

"Let go," Akane wriggled and tried to slip her hands from his grips."Nope," He buried his face in her neck and suckled the fading hickey which earned him a reluctant throaty moan.

When her escape attempts failed, she changed her tactics to slow grinds. "Fuck," His breaths came out as short puffs as she ground her bottom up and down his length. "Where is your self-control, husband? A little more and you'll be soiling your pants." Akane taunted and ground her hips harder as he pressed her length between her butt cheeks.

Ranma growled lowly and with one hand, he locked her arms while the other gave her bottom a hard spank making her gasp and grind harder against his erection. Her tongue might lie but her body always responded to his touches. "If it weren't for my self-control, I would have taken you to our room and fucked you. But I respect your father enough not to let him hear your screams," He pinned her with his hips to stop her from moving.

Akane snorted, "That's not self-control. Tou-san already thinks that you are mauling me." She gasped when he sharply turned her around and pressed her back against the fridge. "That was your fault, Kane," Ranma ground out and pressed his stone-hard erection against her soft belly. The blush on her face made him smirk. Her protests died down when he traced a circle around her nipple with his thumb.

"Alright, I admit it was my fault if you can restrain yourself from kissing me," Akane quipped and raised her chin in a challenging manner. "For how long?" Ranma gritted out.

Glancing at the clock on the opposite wall, she said, "Now it's 8 AM. 10 PM is the deal-breaker. If you can stay till then, I'll admit my mistake."

Ranma clenched his teeth as he did the math, "14 hours?! Alright, I'll add another clause. If I win, you'll greet me naked every night for the whole week and obey everything I say. Deal?" His lips titled upwards in a devilish smile which widened when hesitation colored her face.

"If I win, you'll be my slave for the whole week and attend two parties of my choice. If the terms are clear then we'll shake on it," Akane pushed her husband and held her hand out confidently.

"I'll win this, Kane," With a confident grin, he shook her hand before pulling her close. He expected her to push him away but to his surprise, she hugged him and snuggled into his chest. Closing her eyes, she greedily inhaled his scent and retraced the grooves on his muscled back. "I missed you," She whispered.

Hadn't he been listening to her breathing, he would have missed her inaudible confession. He kissed her ear and hugged her tight, "Every night without you was torture. The boys tried their best to help me through my nightmares but..." Akane hugged him tighter and kissed his chest when his voice grew strained, "You're home now and I'm safe."

"Yeah," Ranma leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers. "This doesn't count," He whispered and tilted his head to kiss her soft lips. "Mhm," Akane leaned in and hovered her lips over his as their silly hearts reveled in each other's love. Her grip on his lapels tightened at the first brush of his lips. Her breath hitched when he traced her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue before biting it.

_***SQUEAK*** _

Ranma roared when the little pig bit his ankle. "P-Chan!" Akane dropped to her knees and gently pulled off its mouth from her husband's leg. Cradling it to her chest, she rubbed its head. "P-chan, you shouldn't do that," Akane chided.

"Tou-san!" The boys rushed to the kitchen and looked around. "What happened, Tou-san?" Kiyo asked as he found his father rubbing his ankle. "That pig has to go!" Ranma shouted and plucked it from her hands.

"Ranma! Let P-chan go!" Akane hit his chest with her little fists as he dangled the pig in the air. "It's a little pig, tou-san," Like his mother, Kiyo harbored a soft spot for the pig. Hiyo cast an incredulous look at his brother, "You still haven't figured it out?"

"What?" Kiyo gave his brother a confused look. Hiyo sighed and glanced at his father who shook his head slightly and gestured their mother with his eyes. Giving a slight nod of understanding, Hiyo wrapped his arm around his brother further confusing him, "Why don't we make pork stew today? All three of us. Ka-san and Kasumi oba chan gets a day off,"

"You heard that P-chan, you're going to be in a pot? Isn't it exciti-Ow!" Akane slapped her husband's chest and pulled her crying piglet from his mean grips. "Gomenne P-chan...Mama won't let Papa bully you," She kissed its little snout and rubbed its ears.

Leaning down, he devilishly grinned at the little piglet, "Papa? Oh...Now that Akane is married to ME, that makes me your papa," He watched in delight as the piglet's eyes widened in realization. "Does that hurt your piggy heart?" Ranma asked as he wrapped a possessive arm around his wife's waist and leaned down to kiss her neck. "Ranma?" Akane interjected when her P-chan looked distraught, but Ranma continued, "Do you see those two boys, P-chan?" Ranma forced the pig's head to face his sons and turned it again to face him, "I made them with your mama and boy was it fun-" Akane slapped her husband and held her P-chan to her chest. "YOU BULLY!"

Ranma gritted his teeth as pain seared his cheek. He glared at his wife and tightened his grip around her waist as she glared up at him with tears in her eyes. He plucked the little pig from her hands and threw it to his sons before pulling his wife to his chest and cupping her chin. "Don't you dare cry for that little pig," He wiped her eyes with his thumb and kissed her red nose. "Things have changed and the pig has to know its place. You are mine and I won't let that little pork come in between my wife and her lips. Do you understand?"

"I hate you," Akane hissed and pushed his chest. She wrenched her body from his grips and plucked her pig from Kiyo's hands. "Leave the pig here," Ranma said in a stern tone, "I won't hurt it, I promise." He said in a gentler tone when she hesitated.

Giving her little piglet a reassuring hug and sweet kiss on its snout, Akane handed her little piglet to her son, "Kiyo-chan, don't let your father touch or bully him." Kiyo nodded and took her piglet, "I'll take care of him, Ka-san," He gave her a reassuring smile. Akane returned her son's smile and kissed her piglet before walking out of the kitchen.

Ranma rolled his eyes and reached out for the pig, Kiyo shook his head and moved away. "Men keep their word, Tou-san," The pig looked up at the boy with hopeful eyes. Kiyo smiled at the pig and petted his head, "I'll protect you, little guy."

"Tsch, bring that pig to the bathroom," Ranma walked out with his two sons in two. Hiyo crossed his arms behind his head and watched the pig squeal in his brother's arms. "You still don't get it?" He asked his brother, "I don't, spit it out already," Kiyo said while trying to calm the squealing piglet.

"Close the door, I don't want your mother coming in," Ranma said as he filled a basin with hot water. Hiyo locked the door behind him. "Are you going to bathe him?" Kiyo asked as he set the pig in the tub.

"You'll see," Hiyo said and trained his eyes on his twin who cooed and tried to calm the pig. "I can't believe Ka-san is clueless till now," He said as he watched his father dump the hot water on the pig's head.

"What the-Uncle Ryoga?" Kiyo exclaimed as the pig turned to a teenager. "Now do you understand why I want him off your mother?" Ranma asked his son who looked astonished.

Kiyo nodded and turned to his twin, "How did you know?" Hiyo rolled his eyes, "It was obvious, you dolt," "huh?" Hiyo sighed and pointed at Ryoga's head, "The bandana."

"Oh!" Kiyo slapped his head at his stupidity. Ryoga glanced at Kiyo and said softly, "You have your mother's kindness," Kiyo smiled brightly, "and her smile..." The fanged boy looked away in hurt. 'I made them with your mama,' He clenched his fists at the bastard's words.

"You're in love with her," Hiyo remarked and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his muscular chest. Ryoga flashed the boy a glare before turning to Future Ranma who smirked at his glare. "Akane-san should have never married you! You don't deserve that sweet woman."

"And you deserve her?" Ranma quirked a brow at the boy's red face. "Yes! At least, I won't disgrace Akane-san by mauling her in places where people can walk in!" Ryoga stood up, ignoring his naked state.

"Akane-san must be kissed and sweet-talked but you! You tarnish her innocence with your vile touches and dirty thoughts!" Ryoga shouted and lunged at the older man.

Ranma dodged with ease and grabbed the man by the back of his hair. "Ryoga, what I do with my wife is my concern. Not you, my father, or her father can stop me from defiling her. " Ryoga paled when Ranma gripped his neck threatening to cut off his breathing. Unlike teenage Ranma, he knew, future Ranma was darker and merciless. "Tou-san!" Kiyo stepped in but stopped when his brother shook his head. "Don't interfere, Kiyoshi." His father's sharp tone made him flinch. "Hai."

"If you go near her as P-chan, I'll reveal your secret and break her trust in you," Ryoga inhaled sharply when the grip tightened a notch. "I won't stand around and let you talk to her like my teenage self does, I'm way worse when I deal with pests around my wife. Do you understand?" When he got no response, Ranma tightened his grip, "Do you understand?" Ryoga nodded frantically and gulped in greedy breaths when the bastard let go.

The boys looked visibly shaken but they didn't voice their fears. The veil of darkness lifted and Ranma returned to his normal self, "You should help us out in the kitchen Ryoga. We're making pork stew for lunch." With that said, Ranma walked off and shut the door behind him.

Kiyoshi knelt to face the man, "Uncle Ryoga, I'm sorry." Ryoga shook his head while holding his neck, "It's not your fault," He croaked in a dry tone and glared at the door. 'You'll pay, Ranma even if it kills me,' The fanged boy promised.

* * *

**_With younger Akane,  
_ **

Ever since morning, the scandalous scene replayed in the teenage girl's mind. She still couldn't believe that cool and composed future Ranma lost his control and kissed her future self like no tomorrow. The flash of madness and lust she saw in his eyes frightened and excited her at the same time.

She pressed her hands against her chest and calmed her galloping heart. The way he handled her future self, rough yet gentle and sweet yet erotic, had her hormones swooning for the man. It took everything in her to not cheer for her future self who succeeded in playing with future Ranma just like he did to her. Her future self was a confident woman who wasn't afraid to flaunt her curves and take what she needed. She loved every bit of her future self and even admired her.

Immersed in her thoughts, she failed to notice the muscled man and bumped her nose on his stomach. Looking up, she gasped and stumbled back. "Careful, Akane," Future Ranma smiled warmly at her.

"You're in a happy mood," She quipped and held her hands back, smiling at the man.

"Yeah, my wife's here-" Future Ranma stopped in midsentence and looked at her with a guilty expression, "I'm sorry." Akane's eyes widened, "For what Ranma?"

"For teasing you Akane. I shouldn't have played with you," He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. The teenage girl's eyes softened, "I like you, Ranma." His eyes widened at her revelation. "I like that you understand your actions hurt and try to make it better." She smiled and took note of the red handprint on his cheek. She reached out and brushed her fingers on the red handprint.

"Did you deserve it?" Akane asked while smiling at the older man.

Ranma chuckled, "Maybe." He touched her hand, "Don't give up on me, my teenage self I mean. He is a confused guy who has no clue what to do with all the feelings he has for you."

Akane looked away and smiled sadly, "Even if I try, I can't Ranma. I'm far too gone to stop my feelings now." She raised her head and grinned lightly, "You have turned me into a masochist."

Ranma surprised younger Akane when he laughed loudly and hugged her tight, "You drive me nuts." He watched with a smirk on his face as his younger self stormed towards them with livid jealous eyes. To anger him, Future Ranma kissed her neck and laid his head on her shoulder.

Younger Ranma ripped his fiance from his future self's grasp and ignored her outraged cries. "Ranma!" He fixed his glare on the older man and tucked her behind him. "If you're playing with mine, then you should share yours. What do you say?"

Future Ranma ground his teeth, "Keep my Kane out of this," He gritted out making younger Ranma smirk. Younger Akane tried to wrench her hand from teenage Ranma's grips while blushing at his disgusting words.

"Where's the fun in that? Mine is still growing and by yesterday's accident, I know yours grew well..." Younger Ranma whispered the last part.

"Yesterday's accident?" Future Ranma parroted but then he remembered his younger self spotting Akane in the bathroom. "You saw her NAKED?!" He shouted and grabbed the front of his shirt.

Younger Ranma grinned, "She was smooth as-" Future Ranma punched his younger self and tackled him to the ground. Younger Akane screamed and tried to pull future Ranma off the teenage one.

"RANMA!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 10

"Let go, Pop!" Younger Ranma shouted and struggled against his father's grip on the back of his neck. "My children are watching!" Future Ranma shouted and wriggled against his father's grip.

"You should have thought that before you fought like a brat!" Genma dragged his sons to the dojo and threw them on the floor."Ow! That hurt!" Ignoring his sons, Genma gestured his grandsons to follow, "Kiyoshi, Hiyoshi, sit down."

Both Ranma's stood up and glared at their father, "What the hell, Pop?" Future Ranma straightened his Yukata and scowled at his father.

"I said, SIT DOWN!" Genma shouted, instantly both his sons dropped to the floor with their knees tucked under. The twin boys sat behind their father with confusion etched over their features.

"Otou-san," Future Akane stepped in and glanced worriedly over her husband and sons. Genma turned to his daughter-in-law and folded his arms across his chest, "Akane-chan, gomenne, you are not allowed here. Not until I finish my talk with my boys."

"But-" "Please Akane-chan, you have no reason to worry," Genma smiled and patted her head. "Go now." The tone of his voice said he did not entertain further protests. Akane forced her anger down her throat and smiled prettily, "Would you like some tea afterward?"

Genma smiled, "Yes. I would love some." Casting one worried glance at her men, she walked off. He turned to his sons only to find Future Ranma's eyes on his wife.

"You still have years to look at her, boy," Genma snapped. "I believe in living in the moment, Pop," Future Ranma said in a distracted tone. Kiyo snickered but covered his mouth when his grandfather shot him a glare.

Genma slammed his fist on the floor to get his son's attention, "Listen here boy, just because you have grown up and made children don't make you a man! A man has morals and yours are slipping!"

Future Ranma glared at his father, "Give me one good example of my slipped moral tou-san," He snapped.

"The morning scene? Isn't it an example of your slipping morals? Tendo-kun questioned your morals when he saw you mauling his daughter!" Genma's voice raised a notch.

"I was half-asleep! Do you think I would have done that to my wife in front of my kids? What kind of man do you think I am?" He shouted.

Genma looked unconvinced, "You are a man controlled by his baser instincts. As a martial artist, you must not be a slave to your desires but you boy, you lack control over your desires."

Future Ranma snorted, "Don't preach when we both know what your weakness is. You sold me to every man who offered you free food!" Genma spluttered in response and blushed in embarrassment.

"Woah, that's harsh," Kiyoshi mumbled. "He's the reason why I lost my confidence in my masculinity," Younger Ranma growled and cracked his knuckles. "He's the reason I became a girl," "You're the reason why I had to wear leotards."

Genma scrambled back when his two sons ganged up on him with malice shining in their eyes. "Ranma, you can't hurt your poor father," Future Ranma chuckled, "That's not the end Pop. You had to mess up my sons' lives too! Your future self promised my sons' to some man's granddaughter!"

"That's my future self! Why am I getting punished?!" Genma cried out and backed away.

"Wait-what?" Hiyo rose to his feet and stood in between his father and grandfather with Kiyo beside him.

Using their moment of distraction, Genma ran off to hide from his diabolical sons. "I'm not surprised," Younger Ranma said and sighed in annoyance.

Future Ranma rubbed his temple, "It was some French guy I met when I was eighteen. He was impressed with my fighting and signed us a shit load of money for protecting his family. My father being greedy as he was..."

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_18 years ago,_ **

_At the Brodeur Mansion,_

_Sunlight poured from the ceiling-high windows of the mansion and illuminated the waiting room. The teenager leaned against the soft cushions and watched the minutes tick by. He ignored his father's obnoxious chewing and allowed his eyes to droop. It took two sleepless nights to get rid of all the bandits housed in the Brodeur thread mill but he had succeeded the mission without a wink of sleep.  
_

_"Ranma," His father's voice woke him up from his nap. "He's here," He blinked his sleep away and quickly rose to his feet._

_"Bonjour, Saotome," A man with silver hair walked in with a huge smile on his face. "Good morning, Brodeur-san," Genma smiled and shook the man's outstretched hand._

_"Please sit," The man sat down and watched the young man who proved himself to be the perfect candidate for his young sixteen-year-old daughter. A servant placed two cups of tea in front of them and left with a bow. Ranma grabbed a cup of tea and sipped on it in hopes that caffeine would drive his sleep away.  
_

_A beautiful brunette gracefully walked in and smiled at the guests. The man smiled when a blush adorned her young cheeks at the sight of the young man but to his surprise, the fighter barely glanced at his daughter._

_"Is she not beautiful, Ranma?" Mr. Brodeur asked trying the gauge the young man's reaction._

_"She's stunning!-" Genma started but Mr. Brodeur silenced the older man and looked expectantly at the young fighter, "Ranma?"_

_Ranma gave the girl a disinterested look and looked the man straight in the eye, "If it's a marriage proposal, I'm already engaged to another woman." The girl gasped and covered her mouth as tears threatened to fall. Feeling bad for the girl, Ranma turned to the girl, "Miss Brodeur, please forgive my father for his stupidity. I have no intention to forsake the woman I love for you."_

_The girl nodded and smiled, "I wish you luck in your marriage, Saotome-san," She said in a gentle voice. Ranma smiled in gratitude, "Thank you for understanding, Miss Brodeur."_

_Impressed by the man's honesty, Mr. Brodeur summoned his butler and asked him to bring something. A few minutes later, the butler came with a tray containing a set of paper and ink pens._

_"All my assets belong to my daughter and if you marry her, you'll never have to fight for a living," Mr. Brodeur said. Ranma sighed, "That's where you're wrong Mr. Brodeur, fighting is what I do and what I live for. So, I stand by my word," He said in a firm tone.  
_

_Genma swallowed his disappointment and watched the other man place the contract in front of them. "Sign this if you agree with the payment." The butler handed a cheque to Genma who gaped at the sum scrawled on it.  
_

_Ranma plucked the cheque from his father and read the sum. "Holy-!" The sum was enough to build two dojos and then keep some for himself. "There's more if you marry me, Ranma," The daughter added in a sweet tone trying to bribe him into marrying her._

_Ranma grabbed the pen and looked over the contents of the contract, "I'm satisfied with what I have," He quipped without a second thought. "Where should I sign?" The butler showed the dotted line on the next page._

_The girl huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She was used to men fawning over her but the fighter's_ _ignorance rubbed her in the wrong way. Envy clawed her insides at the thought of his fiance being beautiful than her. She snorted at the notion and silently, she vowed to find a better man than Ranma and make him regret his choice.  
_

_"It's settled then, Saotome, I'll add your clause to the contract." The man said after Ranma signed the paper. Genma smiled, "Take your time."  
_

_"What clause did my father add?" Ranma asked curiously. He had a sneaking suspicion that the clause would bite him in the rear in the future._

_"I'm glad you asked,-" "Mr. Brodeur," Genma cut in and shook his head at the man. His face paled when his son glared at him. "What. did. you. do?" Ranma grabbed the front of his father's gi and tugged him hard._

_"Please Ranma, no need to fight. The clause is a splendid idea. My daughter might not be lucky to have you but if I have a granddaughter, she'll wed your son. By this, the connection between the Brodeur family and the Saotome family will be strong for centuries to come!" He smiled brightly and grabbed the contract before Ranma could tear it up.  
_

_"I will not let my kids pay for my father's foolishness!" Ranma shouted and rose to his feet. "Now that you have signed it, the contract cannot be annulled," The man said in a smug tone making the younger man ball his fists in anger.  
_

_"Nate, show them to their rooms," He ordered his butler when Ranma lunged for the paper. The servant sprung out of nowhere and dragged the fighter out of the room. "You cann..ot do...this!" Ranma slurred and spluttered as a wave of exhaustion took over and his body shut down._

_"The drug is potent. Where did you get it, Nate?" The man chuckled and watched the staggering fighter. When he got no answer, he turned to Genma, "You'll be rewarded handsomely Genma." When guilt and shame etched the father's face, the man continued, "It's for a better future, Genma. You did the right thing." The old man patted the father's shoulder and gestured him to go with his son._

_"I'm sorry Ranma," That was the last thing he heard before the drug devoured his consciousness.  
_

_._

_._

_._

"Your mother would kill me if she gets a hint of this," Future Ranma rubbed his temple trying to think of a solution. He never wanted to burden his sons with problems but the history seemed to repeat itself.

"Tou-san, why are you telling us this now?" Hiyoshi asked while sitting down. Following his son's example, both Ranmas' sat down. Their father looked at them with guilt in his eyes, "I got a call a month back from their attorney saying that they would visit us to make the engagement official," Ranma said in a defeated tone. The boys inhaled sharply and ground their teeth in anger.

They knew they couldn't blame their father since he too was a victim of their grandfather's ploys. "Can't you just say them no?" Younger Ranma asked. Future Ranma shook his head, "I signed it, they have the power to sue me with the contract."

"Let them come, I'll handle them," A feminine voice said in a confident tone. The four men snapped their heads to the direction of the voice. "Kane?" With eyes wide as saucers, Future Ranma stared at his wife in disbelief. He had expected lashings and angry outbursts but not her calmness and it scared the crap out of him.

Akane knelt in front of her husband and children and placed a tray of orange juice in front of them. "Ka-san aren't you upset?" Kiyo asked while taking a glass of juice. His mother sighed and brushed his hair away from his eyes, "There's no use in worrying over it. For some odd reason, I knew this would happen."

Both the Ranmas stared at Akane in disbelief and admiration. "I love you," Future Ranma blurted out and watched her face bloom in a red hue. Younger Ranma choked and coughed on his orange juice at the sudden confession.

"Ranma, children," She bit her bottom lip and smiled shyly while staring at her husband. Flashing her a wolfish grin, Ranma pulled her to his chest and kissed her hair. "I love you so damn much!" He whispered harshly into her hair and held her tightly with his eyes closed and face buried in her sweet-smelling hair. Akane laughed and snuggled into his chest.

* * *

_**With Younger Ranma,** _

Ranma could not forget Future Akane's elated face when his future self said those three little words. The smile of pure joy and happiness was the one he never got from his fiance. His breath curbed and throat dried at the thought of saying those three little words to Akane Tendo but the fear of rejection crushed his hope.

His heart fluttered in his chest when he remembered Akane's confession. Even though she had the reversal jewel on, her confession was worth every beating he got from Kuno and Ryoga. Smirking softly, he slid the door and walked in, "Welcome to the cat cafe," Cologne welcomed in her old raspy voice.

"Oh, son-in-law, what brings you here?"

"I need your help," Ranma said.

* * *

_**With Hiyoshi,  
** _

"Let's split up, we'll finish the list sooner," Kiyoshi suggested while segregating the items equally. "You take this, I'll take this." Hiyoshi nodded and took the list of the seasonings needed while his brother took the list of ingredients.

"Meet you at home!" Kiyo called out and ran off with his list and basket while Hiyo was left with nothing. Rolling his eyes, he searched for a supermarket to buy the seasonings. Walking amidst the throng of people, he ignored the whispers and stares of girls and women and sidestepped when one of the bold girls decided to brush against him.

Spotting a supermarket, he sped past the giggling girls and entered the supermarket. He grabbed a basket and walked around the aisles in search of the seasonings. He frowned when he spotted mirin placed on the top shelf. "Idiots." He grumbled and grabbed a bottle before placing it in his basket.

"Hey, can you grab one for me too?" A feminine voice asked from his back. Hiyo grabbed another bottle and turned around to hand the bottle.

"Thank- Ran-chan!" The girl blinked before a bright smile touched her lips.

* * *

_**With Kiyoshi,** _

"Oh, Airen!" The pony-tailed boy was busy striking off the ingredients to list to notice a girl running towards him. His breath cut off at the force of the girl's hug. "Tight!" He pushed the girl away and stumbled back before glaring at the girl.

His glare softened when he took in her appearance. 'Not bad,' He thought with a smirk. "Airen?" Shampoo smiled and hugged his arm, pressing her chest against his strong biceps. 'Not bad at all," Kiyo thought and smirked down at the girl.

"Shampoo miss Airen," Kiyo rose a brow at her love-struck expression on her face. At first, he hadn't recognized the girl but then he remembered the woman he met in China during their training trip. Their China trip was cut short because he defeated a girl named Cologne and made out with her when she leaned down to kiss him. His father blew a gasket when he heard the story and the next day they were packing and got off the land within two hours.

He looked at the girl in his arms and found similarities between Cologne and Shampoo. They had the same eyes but Cologne had black hair and fuller lips. "Talk to shampoo, Airen," She looked at him with her big violet eyes.

He groaned softly, he and his brother had a thing for doe eyes, something they inherited from their father. Detaching from her grips, he politely smiled and said, "Got to go home, Ka-san's waiting." He waved and walked off but she caught up to him and clung to his arm.

"Shampoo meet Ka-san!" Kiyo paled and tried to remove her arms off his bicep. "Ka-san uh...doesn't like unexpected guests," He stammered.

"Me no guest Ranma, me bride!" Shampoo grinned and hugged his arm tighter. Before he could ask what she meant by the bride, Kiyo froze when he spotted his twin coming their way with a brown-haired girl on his arm.

Having no choice, he cursed and picked up Shampoo before she saw his twin and jumped to the nearest roof. The girl squealed and hugged his neck, "Airen!"

* * *

_**With Hiyoshi,** _

_"_ Airen!" "What was-" Hiyoshi pulled Ukyo to his chest and hugged her, effectively hiding his jumping brother and the girl from her vision. "Ran-chan!" Ukyo stuttered and blushed brightly. Hiyoshi sighed in relief when his brother and the girl disappeared out of sight. "It's alright now," He turned his attention to Ukyo but froze when her face was inches away to his. "What's going on Ran-chan?"

'Don't kiss her! Don't kiss her,' He chanted in his head as she inched closer. His breath curbed when hers warmed his lips. "LOOK!" Hiyoshi pointed at the sky making her look at the blue sky. She frowned and asked, "What am I supp-Hey! Ran-chan wait!" Ukyo ran after the boy who was running for his dear life.

"Ran-chan!" Hiyoshi ignored her shouts and ran all the while cursing his stupidity. He took a right turn and jumped to the roofs completely throwing off her track.

* * *

**_At the Tendo residence,_ **

Hiyoshi panted and sighed in relief as he neared his home. Out of nowhere, his twin dropped beside him with an equally relieved face. "I thought I would never get rid of her," Kiyoshi said while sliding the door open.

"Yeah me too," Hiyoshi followed his brother inside and undid his shoes. "We're home!" The twins called out and one of the shut the door.

"Welcome home!" Kasumi called out and smiled at the boys who returned the smile.

"RAN-CHAN!" "AIREN!"

The boys pushed the purchase to their aunt's hands and scrambled up the stairs all the while pushing and hissing at each other.


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

"Ranma, the boys brought the things you asked for," Kasumi handed all the things to her brother-in-law. Pleased by the contents, Ranma set the things down and turned to his sister. "Where are they? They're supposed to help me," His brows furrowed in confusion. It was unlike his boys to hide during their cooking spree.

"They are upstairs in Akane's room," Kasumi replied and sorted out through the ingredients. "One-chan, go rest, boys and I'll handle them," Ranma said and walked out of the room.

Rapping twice, Ranma entered the room with a scowl on his face. His sons were too busy peeping out of the window to notice his presence. Stalking silently towards his sons, he peered over their shoulders only hear voices of two familiar girls. "Why are you here Shampoo?!" Ukyo's voice rang.

"Shampoo meet Ka-san and get her blessings," The other girl huffed in a haughty tone. Kiyo winced at her words while Hiyo scowled. "Why did you tell her about Ka-san?!" Hiyo hissed at his brother completely oblivious to their father's presence. The boys were still hunched over the window with their backs to the looming figure hovering behind them.

"It slipped okay!" Kiyo growled and the boys continued to peer at the girls. "By the looks of it, they are in love with Pop," Hiyo stated to which his twin nodded in agreement. Straightening up at the sudden jolt of an idea, Kiyo grinned, "We can blame it on pop! It's pop's fault for playing with girls anyways." He turned to his twin but froze when their father flashed them a brilliant sarcastic smile. Following his twin's gaze, Hiyo straightened up and flashed him a nervous smile.

"What are you doing here, Tou-san?" Hiyo asked in a strained tone. Their father rose a brow and tilted his head, giving them a look that said, _'Really?'_

"Blame it on Pop, eh?" Ranma asked and cracked his knuckles. "Your Ka-san knows about these girls so your little plan won't work," The father said in a smug tone which gained him incredulous looks from his sons.

"I know you heard everything but Pop we are the victims here. The girls latched onto our arms the moment they saw us." Kiyo explained. "And you didn't do anything?" Ranma asked with a raised brow.

"Ranma hug shampoo tight to his chest!" Shampoo yelled. "You're lying! Ran-chan hugged me!" Ukyo countered with an equally proud voice.

The twin boys visibly paled and looked away from their father who crossed his arms over his chest. "Tou-san, that-" Kiyoshi shut up when his father raised his palm and shook his head, "Don't dig your grave, son. Anyways let's get this settled before it gets worse."

"Hai," The boys followed their father.

* * *

_**With teenage Ranma,** _

"You have a lot on your mind, son-in-law," The old woman rasped as she observed the silent fighter. Blinking from his train of thoughts, he glanced at the old crone before entering the Tendo compound.

"No. I'm just-I don't want you to freak out," Ranma said as he opened the front door. The old crone raised a brow, "Nothing can scare me, son-in-law." She raised her head and gave him a haughty smile.

Rolling his eyes, the teenager led the old woman to their living room and frowned when he spotted Ukyo and Shampoo at each other's necks. "Uchan? Shampoo? What are you guys doing here?"

"Ran-chan! Airen!" Ranma cursed when the girls hugged him and fought over him. He dodged and ducked their fists and claws as they fought over him.

"Ranma mine! Take you hands off my Airen!" Shampoo glowered and shoved Ukyo's hand off his chest.

.

.

.

The father and sons trio paused in midstep when teenage Ranma flew out of the living room and hit the wall. "Ran-chan tell her about our hug!" Ukyo stalked up to the groaning boy and grabbed by the front of his shirt.

"Airen! You hug Shampoo!" Shampoo grabbed Ranma by his arm and tugged him towards her. Being tugged back and forth between the women, burned the last thread of his patience."ENOUGH!"

"Ran-chan!" "Airen!" Shock and hurt crossed their features as their love detached his arms from their grips. "You're wasting my time son-in-law," The old crone quipped as she entered the scene. Teenage Ranma walked away from the crazy crowd, "I did what you asked. Now it's your turn to handle them," He hissed and stormed off.

"Yo," Future Ranma raised his hand in greeting and watched her old face contort in surprise. "Ranma?" The three women gaped at the older man and the two boys on either side of him. The teenage girls raked their eyes over his muscled form with red hue on their cheeks. Recognition struck the girls when their eyes landed on the two boys.

"YOU!" Hiyoshi walked to Ukyo and bent his head to her level. "I'm sorry, I tried to tell you I was not Ranma but you wouldn't listen." Kiyo joined his twin and lowered his head slightly, "It was wrong of us to hug you. We're sorry," He added.

Ukyo and Shampoo exchanged glances and stared at the twins. Just like Ranma, they were extremely handsome and fit but unlike him, they were well-spoken and polite.

"Uchan, Shampoo, forgive my sons," Future Ranma stood behind his sons as they raised their heads. "Your sons?" Ukyo parroted with wide eyes. Her heart thrashed in her chest at the thought of being their mother. Hiyo's soft brown eyes that she hadn't noticed before, raised her hopes and heated her cheeks at the thought of making children with Ranma.

"Airen! You look yummy!" Shampoo jumped on Future Ranma and hugged him. Ukyo growled lowly and pulled shampoo away from him, "Stop touching my husband!" "Airen mine! Shampoo's husband!" Shampoo shouted.

"Oh shit!" Kiyo chuckled behind his hand as the scene played out. He stifled his laugh when his father paled. Glancing at his twin, he noticed him struggling to contain his laugh but Hiyo failed miserably and a smile touched his lips.

Future Ranma pulled away from Shampoo and led the old woman to the living room. "Kiyo, bring the cradle." "Hai," Kiyo sprinted off to bring to their father's room. The girls followed the man and fought to sit beside the man. But to their surprise, Ranma moved away and sat beside his son Hiyo. Kiyo returned with the cradle and sat beside his father, snubbing their hopes to sit beside Future Ranma.

Once everyone settled down, future Ranma took the cradle from his son and placed the cradle on the table. "I don't know how it was operated but this is the reason why we here," Ranma said as Cologne examined the doll.

"It says, each turn will bring you ten years back," Cologne tilted the doll and checked the base. "If my calculation is right, the base was turned twice since we are twenty years back," Hiyo said.

Cologne nodded, "You have a smart boy, Ranma," She said impressed with the boy's analytical skills. Ranma smirked proudly, "Thanks, he gets it from his mother," He quipped.

Ukyo smiled proudly, "See shampoo, the kids are smart so they are mine," Her smug tone ticked off Shampoo. "Are you calling shampoo stupid?!" The violet haired girl screeched.

"If the label fits, yeah," Ukyo replied snarkily. Future Ranma rubbed his temple as his head throbbed at their constant screeching. He banged his fist on the table and shouted, "ENOUGH!" He pinned the girls with sharp glare and growled lowly, "If you can't keep your mouths shut, please leave this house."

Angry tears welled up in their eyes at his words. When they opened their mouths to lash at the man, he pressed his index finger against his lips and gave them a stern look.

"Anata?" Future Ranma stiffened when his wife called out. "I'm coming, Tsuma," Ranma called out in a gentle voice and walked out of the room."The wife is here?" Cologne asked in a surprised tone. Kiyo smiled and nodded. "Ka-san was kidnapped and brought here by our enemies," Hiyo explained. Shampoo balled her fists, "Shampoo meet Ranma's wife and break them if me not Airen's wife!" She exclaimed in hurt and anger.

"Oh crap," Kiyo cursed under his breath and kept a staunch eye on the violet haired woman. "Now you know why you shouldn't kiss amazonian woman," Hiyo grinned at his brother's pale face.

"He can't treat me like that," Ukyo whispered, hurt by the man's harsh words and his sudden change of attitude. Hiyo sighed, "Our father has little tolerance, Ukyo-san," He patted her hand in comfort.

Shampoo stood up abruptly and walked to the doorway to sneak a glance at the wife. Kiyo blocked her way and held her back by her shoulders. "Come on, sit down. It's bad to peek in their private moments," He reasoned but Shampoo shook her head. "Shampoo see Ranma's wife!"

"She's right!" Ukyo jumped to her feet and strode towards Shampoo in determined steps. Before the girls could slip past Kiyo, Ranma blocked their way and rose a brow at the girls. The girls stumbled back when Ranma step forward with a stern glare on his face, "You can go but if I find you sniffing around the house in search of my wife, I'll tie you up and let the old man do his thing." He said in a firm tone leaving no room for questions or doubts.

The girls paled at his words and meekly nodded before scampering out of the room to the main door. Ranma followed the girls to see them out. Ukyo turned around and glared at the man with hurt and anger shining in her eyes, "You're a jerk, Ranma." Ranma leaned against the wall and smirked, "I've been called worse, Ukyo." A new lump of hurt lodged her throat when he skipped his endearment.

Shampoo glared at Ranma, "You become mean, Ranma! Shampoo no like this!" Ranma sighed, "I never asked you to like me Shampoo." "Anata," Ranma gestured the door, "Hiyo take them home." "We can go on our own!" Ukyo cut in, "Take care of your wife," She sneered.

Ranma shrugged and turned around, "Tsuma where are you?" "In the bathroom." The girls balled their fists and glared at the man as he disappeared around the corner. Jealousy clawed their insides and the need to kill the woman grew tempting with each passing second.

"Come on shampoo!" Ukyo grabbed the violet haired girl's hand and dragged her out of the house.

.

.

.

Ranma slid inside quietly and looked around the room but his eyes fell on his wife's panties. The door slid open alerting him of her presence. "Anata," He frowned at the towel wrapped around her curvaceous frame. "Are they gone?" Akane asked and neared her husband. A smirk touched her lips when his eyes raked over her body in a lustful haze.

"Yeah," He whispered and reached out to pull her close by her thin wrist. "Careful," She chided softly when she fell on his chest. "You're playing a dirty game, Tsuma," Ranma said huskily and dropped his gaze to her full lips.

Akane raised to her tippy toes and whispered, "I never promised to play fair, _darling_ ," Using her free hand, she trailed her sharp nail down the length of his throat and watched his pulsing vein on his neck.

A firm smack on her bottom earned him a gasp and pout from his vixen, "Don't tease, Tsuma, you won't like the outcome," He warned as he let go of her wrist and wrapped his arm around her curvy waist, lifting her off the ground and holding her firmly against his chest.

Akane braced against her husband's broad yet strong shoulders and looked down as he undid her towel with his teeth. Her cheeks heated when he flashed her a devious grin and let his fingers roam. A squeak escaped her lips when he squeezed her butt cheek and slid his finger between her arousal slickened lips. "Did you play with her, Kane?"

Ranma smirked when she shook her head and bit her bottom lip to contain her moans. "Don't lie, Kane," He slid his middle finger inside her wet heat till his knuckle and watched her face bloom in pleasure and hunger. "Answer me, Kane. Did you play with my toy?" Turning around he pressed his wife against the wall and pulled his finger out. His sweet wife wiggled trying to get his finger inside her that traced the length of her slit. "Ranma, don't tease..." What she thought was a demand came out as a whine when he circled the hard nub and nibbled her neck.

"Answers, Tsuma," He bit her neck and laid another hickey. "Yes! But I did it because I missed you!" Akane reasoned and wiggled her hips to pull his finger inside her. Chuckling darkly, Ranma slid two fingers inside her and rubbed her clit with his thumb all the while watching her beautiful face contort in pleasure. He set a punishing rhythm and grinned devilishly when she gasped and dug her nails into his shoulders, seconds away from her bliss.

"No!" "Bad girls don't get to come," He suckled her sweetness off his fingers and set her down before washing his hands and walking off without a second glance.

"I hate you!" Ranma smirked and crunched the little cloth in his palm as he walked to their room. He stuffed the little thing in their mattress before returning to the living room.

.

.

.

Ranma reentered the room and smiled at the people in the room. "Tou-san that was harsh! They'll hate you!" Kiyo said. Ranma sat down beside his sons, "Good. It will get rid of their silly infatuation," He said and turned to the old crone.

"How do we get back?" Ranma asked. "The universe has its way to set things right, son-in-law," The old crone said with a bite in her tone, annoyed at the man's attitude towards her Shampoo.

Sensing her hostility, Ranma said in a gentler tone, "Shampoo is happy with her family. She has a husband and a daughter named Cologne." A brilliant teary smile touched the woman's lips, "She named her daughter after me?" "Hai," Ranma smiled when the woman wiped her teary eyes with the long end of her sleeve.

"Now tell us, how can we return home?" Ranma asked. The old crone lifted the doll and showed the base, "If your son's assumption is right, then the moment the base returns to its original position you'll return to your time," She showed the slow ticking of the base matching the pace of the minute hand of the clock.

"How long do we have then?" Kiyoshi jumped brimmed with curiosity and happiness. "Two days," Cologne said and stood up. "There's a festival tomorrow, you should come."

"Sure, we'll be there," Ranma said and led the amazonian woman out of the house. "We'll take her home," Hiyoshi said and the twins followed the woman.

* * *

_**With Future Akane,** _

Utensils and ingredients were sorted and arranged for the pork stew preparation. Akane ignored her husband's searing gaze and continued to cut the ingredients. Ranma wrapped his hand around her hand holding the knife. "You're supposed to rest," He whispered as he pulled the knife out of her hand and set it aside.

"I'll help till our boys return," She said softly and gripped the edge of the counter as his breath tickled her neck and hand caressed her arm. "We both know how that will end," Ranma whispered against her ear and placed his other arm on her belly.

Ignoring the butterflies in her stomach, she tilted her head back and gazed at her husband. "Where is it?" Akane asked and placed her hand on his. Entwining their fingers, Ranma kissed her forehead, "Where is what?" He asked huskily and squeezed her hand. She swiftly turned around and glared at her smirking husband, "My panties!" She hissed lowly with red-tinted cheeks.

The innocent expression failed to mask the deviousness in his eyes, "You're not wearing any?" He slipped his hand behind her and squeezed her butt cheek. Her words clogged her throat when she heard a faint gasp.

"Oi, Ranma-" Ryoga froze at the sight of Ranma hugging Akane. "Ryoga-kun," Akane smiled and untangled from her husband. Ranma smirked when the pig-boy blushed and looked down. "I didn't..um" He stuttered.

"Ryoga-kun, I thought you left after the fight," Akane said while smiling warmly at the man. The fanged boy took in her appearance, hair in a braided bun, and a powder blue dress that clung to her chest and waist and reached her knees. Her beauty multiplied when she smiled. "Ryoga-kun?" Her angelic voice brought him out of his daze.

Straightening up, Ryoga smiled, "I never got to thank you for saving me the other day," He said and neared her all the while ignoring his enemy's glare. Akane's smile widened, "Ryoga-kun, there's nothing to thank me for. I saw a chance and took it," She said and touched his shoulder before moving away.

"Still Akane-san, I have to thank you," Ryoga followed her but Ranma grabbed the back of his shirt and flung him back. The pig boy squeaked and glared at the bastard who threw his arm over his shoulder.

Akane turned around and found Ryoga and Ranma smiling at her. "I'm happy that you guys saw past your differences and became good friends." "Yup, Ryoga will always be _our_ good friend, Kane."

"Yup, as Ranma's good friend, I'll help him with the stew, Akane-san," Ryoga said and threw his arm over the older man's shoulder. "You can rest Akane-san." "Thank you, Ryoga-kun." Akane smiled and kissed Ryoga's cheek as she did to her sons and walked out of the kitchen.

After a moment of silence, Ryoga touched his cheek and blushed brightly. "I'm never washing my face," He mumbled in a dazed tone and slapped Ranma's hand away when he reached out to rub his cheek.

Ranma grabbed the dish scrubber and neared Ryoga. "You need to wash your face." "No." Soon future Ranma and Teenage Ryoga wrestled on the ground.

"Tou-san!" Kiyo pulled his father away while Hiyo held Ryoga in place. "I'm calling Ka-san!" Hiyo said. "Don't, we won't fight," Ryoga said and straightened up. Teenage Ranma entered, "Is it done yet?" He asked and sniffed the air.

"Nope," Ryoga quipped and grabbed his frenemy before he ran out of the kitchen, "You're helping," The pig boy ground out before leading him to the counter.

"Alright let's get started," Future Ranma said.

* * *

**_With the girls,_ **

Stifling giggles, the Kasumi, Future, and teenage Akane and Nabiki watched the men cook and make a mess of the kitchen. "1.2.3" Future Akane smiled. "Where the hell is mirin?" Future Ranma asked his sons in a frustrated tone while looking around the kitchen.

"That's my cue," Future Akane stepped out from her hiding place and grabbed the mirin from the counter before heading towards her husband. "Here." Future Ranma flashed her a sheepish smile and took the bottle.

"Anata, why don't we girls set up the table?" Future Akane asked while pulling out bowls and chopsticks from the cabinets. "Kane I can handle it," Future Ranma said. "I know you can, but I'm just helping you out," She coaxed her husband.

Reluctantly, Future Ranma let his wife take over the setting of the table. Ten minutes later, the table was set with steaming hot pork stew and rice. Future Akane smiled at the proud looks on her men's faces. "Taste it Ka-san," Kiyo said in a giddy tone. "Okay," The mother of the two grabbed a spoon and dipped in the stew. The boys watched in bated breaths as their mother tasted their cooking. "Mmmm, yum!" The boys grinned when their mother liked their cooking.

* * *

_**After dinner  
** _

Happosai, Soun and Genma had returned from their impromptu trip and had settled down for dinner. After the dinner and a quick chat with his father-in-law, Future Ranma returned to his room where his wife awaited. He slid opened the door and shut it behind him alerting her of his presence.

With a fleeting glance at her husband by the door, Akane continued to brush the tangles off her long tresses. Her lips quirked upwards when she noted the time.

_9:55_

Five more minutes till the deal was off. She ignored the delightful shiver down her spine and gasped softly when her brown eyes met his fierce blue ones in the mirror. She bunched her hair over her left shoulder revealing her right diamond-studded ear and hickey-marked slender neck. Flashing him a coy smile, she undid the tie that closed the front of her nightgown all the while watching his lustful eyes rake over her chest.

_9:57_

Three annoying minutes but it felt like an eternity. Every inch of her exposed skin fueled his lust and had him balling his fists to reign his wavering control. Her slender fingers piled up her hair in a loose bun revealing the back of her neck and the pebbled nipples poking through the sheer nightgown. His fingers itched to cup her heavy breasts and roll her hardened rosebuds between his fingers.

_9:58_

Akane leaned over and grabbed her lip balm from her purse. Staring at the mirror, she parted her lips and ran the red tip in slow and seductive strokes. Replacing the lip balm to its place, Akane smiled coyly at her reflection, she poured a decent amount of moisturizer onto her hand and applied it to her arms in slow languid strokes. Ignoring the frustrated growls, she arched her neck and rubbed the rest of the cream on her neck and the delicious upper swells of her breasts.

_10:00_

_"I win."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave comments if you like the story!


	13. Lemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.   
> Warning: Lemon ahead

_**CHAPTER 12** _

Amongst the heap of panties lay the old midget with a pair of pink undies pressed against his nose and dreamed of the young woman resting in her room. The blue-haired girl and Ranma's girl version were the stars of his wet dreams and fantasies.

"I win," A faint voice filtered through the paper-thin walls. Jolting up from the heap, the old midget pressed his ear against the wall. Curiosity and perversity took over and the man used his secret passage in the ceiling to crawl his way to the other room. Light emanated from a hole which became a perfect source for his voyeuristic pleasure. _ **  
**_

* * *

**_With the Future Ranma and Akane,_ **

"I win," Akane suppressed a shiver and met her husband's eyes through the mirror. "Where's your confidence, Kane?" Hot breath caressed her cheek as he kissed behind her ear. A throaty moan escaped her lips when he bit the skin and moved down to the fading hickey down her neck.

Grabbing a handful of her silky hair, Ranma tilted her head back and muffled her snarky response with a deep kiss. Their tongues danced and glided over the other in a battle of dominance. Neither willing to submit, they continued to kiss until their lungs burned and forced them apart.

Panting softly, the man stared at his wife's well-kissed lips and glanced at her tight grip on the front of his Yukata. "You were saying," He taunted. Akane bit her bottom lip and loosened her grip all the while smiling coyly and slipping her hand down his chest. "Since I lost," She undid the tie of his Yukata and pushed him back. "I'll keep my end of the deal," She whispered and dragged the nightgown up her body, revealing the vast expanse of her milky skin.

Ranma inhaled sharply as she bared herself for his desecration and kneeled at his feet with a raised chin and challenging eyes. His wife, his strong beautiful female poised like a queen even in her submission. A shiver ran down his spine when his queen peppered small kisses up his thigh and warmed the tip of his cock with her moist heated breath. Shrugging off his Yukata, Ranma gripped the back of his wife's hair and watched her sharp nails skim over his abs and lower to straining boxers.

Meeting his eyes, Akane slid her slender fingers inside the waistband of his boxers and slowly peeled away the offending garment that kept her away from her pleasure. His grip tightened when her lips drew closer to his angry red crown. "Miss me?" She cooed before kissing the tip and wrapping her fingers around his thick length.

"Tsuma," He growled lowly when she teased him with small licks and gentle suckles. "Hmm?" She hummed as she kissed the underside of his veiny thickness. "Fuck-" He choked a gasp when her nails dug and a shiver shot up his spine.

Akane grinned at his gasp and continued to torment him with her mouth and hand. Breathing hard, he glared at his wife who happily sucked his cock with no intention to relieve him. She was a fucking tease who knew damn well about her powers over his will. Cursing under his breath, Ranma pulled his little tease from her toy and glared into her eyes. In return, his vixen gave him a pout and her irresistible puppy dog eyes.

Gripping her jaw, "Tease me again, I'll fuck your mouth," He warned her in a harsh tone. But to his surprise, his wife's pout twisted into a coy smile. "Maybe I want you to fuck my mouth." His last thread of control snapped the moment her pearly white teeth sank into her lush bottom lip. "You'll be my death," He hissed and dropped to his knees to kiss her harshly.

Akane gasped as her husband climbed on her and forced her on her back. Her head hit the floor and her back arched when he slithered wet kisses and bites down the column of her neck and roughly rolled her hardened nipple between his fingers. Soon his warm mouth replaced his fingers and rained her sensitive tip with nips and suckles that forced soft mewls of pleasure out of her mouth.

Placing a hickey on the swell of her breast, Ranma moved down to her toned stomach and laid another hickey above her belly button. Smiling softly, Ranma traced the length of the faint scar on her belly and peppered kisses along its length. Out of the blue, his mind conjured up an image of his wife swollen with his child and waddling around their home with him by her side.

* * *

**_From the ceiling,_ **

The old midget peered through the hole from the ceiling and watched the couple engage in sinful acts. He salivated at the sight of the nymph's lush breasts and imagined burying his face between her soft pillows.

"Anata, don't," The nymph squealed and pushed her husband's head away from her thighs. The old man inhaled sharply when his student forced her legs apart and forged his way to her bare glistening folds.

"Don't be a prude, Kane," Ranma quipped and bit her inner thigh. "I'm not-" The blue-haired woman's cheeks heated in embarrassment and tried to wiggle away from his mouth. "Tsk," With a click of his tongue, the fighter hooked his arms around her thighs and pulled her hips to his face. "I'll make you sit on my face if you don't give my dessert." Her fingers dived into his hair as she watched her husband savor her flesh like dessert.

Saliva dribbled down his chin at the sight of his student eating the woman like she was his last meal. The old man desperately wished to replace the man and enjoy the sweet nectar that the fighter ardently savored.

"Ran~" The siren's wanton moans filled the air as she arched her back and ground her hips on her husband's face. A picture of pure bliss painted her face and shuddered violently with the intensity of her orgasm.

The fighter leaned back on his heels and licked his slickened lips. "Thanks for the dessert, Kane." Flushing brightly, Akane looked away and raised her knees to preserve a semblance of her modesty.

Snorting softly, Ranma pulled her legs down and laid on top of her, pinning her lower half with his heavy muscular limbs. The viewer cursed under his breath when his student hid the nymph's beautiful breasts and succulent folds.

* * *

_**With the actors,** _

Engrossed in his wife's body, Ranma barely paid attention to his surroundings and continued to torment his wife with pleasure. Akane gasped and looked at her husband with wide eyes when he rubbed his hard cock against the softness of her belly.

Ranma gave her a devilish smile and gently kicked her legs apart before wedging his hips against her wetness. "That's better," He whispered and watched her face bloom in pleasure as he bumped his hardness against her sensitive clit.

Akane wrapped her arms around his neck and threaded her fingers through his silky locks. "Anata, please," She whispered when his hand slipped between them and parted her slickened lips to settle his cock against her clit.

"You need a massage, Kane," He kissed her nose and bucked his hips to massage her clit with his hard length. "Oops," He grinned mischievously and slipped the head of his cock inside her weeping slit. A frustrated growl escaped her lips when he pulled out and resumed his 'massage'.

Akane fisted his hair and mimicked his rhythm with her hips which ripped a throaty groan from her husband. Digging her heel into his butt, she pulled him closer and kissed him hard. "Fuck me or else," She demanded in a gritted tone and bit his bottom lip before licking the pain away.

"Or what?" Ranma taunted and hissed when she bit his lip again. Flashing him a devious grin, Akane forced him on his back and struck the chi points on his shoulder to paralyze his arms.

"Akane!" Her husband roared in anger and tried to get up but failed miserably in each try. "Tsch, I told you," She quipped in a smug tone and pecked his lips.

* * *

_**With the viewer,** _

Happousai gaped at the couple and watched Akane drag his now helpless student to the mattress. "You never listen." With knees on either side of his hips, Akane sat on his upper thighs and tied her loose hair in a messy bun.

"Kane," Ranma groaned as Akane gripped him at the base and stroked his sensitive tip with her other hand. The old man swallowed hard as he witnessed the nymph torture his student with her skilled fingers.

"Look at you, all squirmy and sweaty." Ranma cursed when she gave him slow and firm strokes. "When I get my hands on you, I'll-Fuck!" He hissed when she slid him inside her wet heat in one fluid motion.

"You will what?" She taunted in a breathless tone and braced against his stomach to slowly slide up and down his length.

The old man pitied the fighter as he struggled to weave coherent sentences when the nymph switched between bouncing and grinding and dug her nails into his abdomen."Speak up, Airen," She taunted and ground her hips torturously slow.

"Demon-" The student gasped when the nymph set a rough and punishing pace. The sound of skin slapping against the other bounced off the walls and a musky scent of sex and sweat filled the air.

Entranced by her bouncing breasts, the old man cupped himself and licked his lips while staring at the pink tips of the nymph's breasts.

* * *

_**With the actors,** _

Panting harshly, Ranma glared at his bouncing wife and ground his teeth when her walls tightened and almost milked his cock dry. His fingers twitched and gripped the sheets at the impending orgasm. Feeling his fingers move, Ranma tested his arms by reaching out to his wife's sensitive clit.

In her heights of pleasure, Akane failed to sense the impending danger and continued to fuck her husband's brains out. "Cum for me, Akane-chan," Ranma grinned and watched his wife throw her head back and shudder violently in her orgasmic bliss.

Akane squealed when her face hit the soft pillow and knees dug into the mattress. Looking over her shoulder, the blue-haired vixen glared at her husband who flashed her a devious smile and slapped her quivering folds with his hardness. "Fun time's over, Tsuma." Bending a little, Ranma gave her clit a gentle nip and rough suckle that earned him a wanton moan from his vixen.

His hands itched to redden the milky white skin of her rounded bottom. "Eek!" His vixen squeaked at the first smack and he watched her skin turn pink. "Bite on the pillow, Kane. You earned this." As soon as her teeth sank into the pillow, his palm smacked her bottom.

Ten spanks later, Ranma smiled at his result and rubbed the redness of her rounded cheeks. "Red has always been your color, Kane," He said and massaged her bottom while she moaned and made a sticky mess on her thighs.

Akane tensed when he prodded her back entrance. "I'll take this once we're home," Her husband said and teased her slit. His rough thrust had her lurching forward and screaming into her pillow. Gripping her ass, he savored the sight of her pink pussy stretched around his cock before plunging the rest of the inches into her warmth.

Leaning over, Ranma wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pounded into her like no tomorrow. Sweat sheened his forehead, as the need to cum shredded his senses. "Ran~ma!" Akane gasped and fisted the sheets as her stomach coiled and insides fluttered.

Slipping his hand inside her thighs, he rubbed her clit and bit into her neck as she climbed the heights of her pleasure. Akane screamed into her pillow as her body exploded in euphoric bliss and shuddered violently in her husband's arms.

With a guttural growl, Ranma buried deep and filled her tight haven with his cum, marking her as his. Trembling slightly, he pulled out and dropped to his side before pulling his half-sleepy wife to his chest. Laying her on her side, Ranma deftly braided her hair and kissed her head as she snuggled into his chest and placed a kiss over his heart.

Chuckling at her antics, Ranma pulled away from her to turn off the lights and yank the thick blanket over them to cover their naked yet sated bodies. Akane giggled softly when he tickled her sides and cuddled her to his chest all the while mumbling sweet nothings in her ears till she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't write smut much. Please be kind to the chapter.


	14. Chapter 12.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POst lemon chapter.

_**CHAPTER 12.5** _

Morning rolled in and the table was filled with clatters of utensils and chatters amongst the men. Everyone was engaged in the conversation except the old midget who often glanced at Future Akane with a blush on his cheeks.

Noticing the old man's weird glances, Future Akane turned to the old man with a questioning look on her face. "Is something wrong, Oji-san?" She asked in a worried tone. The old man frantically shook his head and stared at his bowl of rice all the while struggling to get the image of the nymph's beautiful breasts out of his head.

"Oh my, you're bleeding," Younger Akane exclaimed. The table grew silent and everyone stared at the old man with confused and worried eyes. "Is everything alright, master?" Soun asked and handed him a tissue.

The old man nodded and wiped his bleeding nose. "I'm fine," He mumbled and once again glanced at Future Akane. Like water flowing out of a faucet, blood poured out of the man's nose when his eyes settled on the nymph's chest. "Pink." A streak of saliva dribbled down the corner of his mouth as he pictured suckling her sweet breasts.

Following the man's line of gaze, Future Ranma snapped his gaze to the old man and slammed his fist on the table. "Anata!" Future Akane admonished. Ignoring his angry wife, Ranma reached over and grabbed the man by the front of his gi. "I'll poke your eyes if you don't take your eyes off my wife's chest," He growled and forced the man to look at him. Guilt and lust shined in the old man's eyes as he stared at his student.

"Anata, let him go," Future Akane said with a light blush coloring her cheeks. Teenage Ranma flushed at the possessive growl from his future self but the future Akane's _'Anata'_ warmed his insides. Younger Akane mirrored her future self's embarrassed expression and played with her food.

"No, he saw something," Future Ranma tightened his grip when the old man paled. "What the hell did you see, old man?" He held his chopsticks threateningly over his eyes. "Nothing!" "Don't lie!" Ranma roared and threw the man on the wall.

"Anata! Don't start a fight!" Akane shouted when her husband jumped to his feet and pinned the man against the wall threatening him with the chopsticks. "I won't let him go until I get my answers! You have five seconds before I poke your eye."

"Four, five! Time's up!" "No!" The old man cowered and held his hands up, "I'll say!" He whimpered. Taking a deep breath, the old man stared at his student with fear-laden eyes. "I saw you between Akane-chan's legs!" He shouted with a bright red face.

Future Akane who had been eating her husband's set of pickles choked on it and broke into violent coughs.  
"Ka-san!" Kiyo patted his mother's back and helped her until her coughs died down. Hiyo handed her a glass of water, "Here Ka-san." "Thanks, baby." She mumbled. The whole family looked flustered and stared at the pervert with wide eyes.

Future Ranma's face darkened, "You watched us having sex?!" He roared and slammed the man on the wall and tightened his grip on his neck. Younger Akane paled while Future Akane looked horrified. Soun and Genma looked disgusted at the revelation while the two sisters looked embarrassed.

The voyeur groaned and choked a small sorry and gasped when Ranma slammed him again. "Answer me, old man!" Ranma loosened his grip a little and allowed him to speak. "I watched you take her from behind like an animal in heat!" The old man spat. "Soun your little girl is in danger! He's a pervert who likes her pain!-" Ranma hit the old man and shut him up. Soun paled and fear etched his features at the old man's words. Future Akane sighed and marched out of the room.

"Enough! You peeked into our room and call ME a pervert?! What I do with my wife is my CONCERN!" Ranma threw the man out of the house and cracked his knuckles when the old man hit the wall. "Ranma!" Soun shouted and rose to his feet.

Soun swallowed the lump in his throat and mustered his courage, "Do you hurt my daughter?" He asked in a stern tone. Livid at his father-in-law's question, Ranma neared the man and pulled him close by the front of his Yukata, "I spanked her," Ranma whispered in a heated tone, "That was in the heat of the moment! You must have done that too." Soun's eyes widened and cheeks heated as he remembered his times with his wife.

Letting go of his father-in-law, Ranma stepped back. "Tou-san, you know I hate to hurt her even while training," He said softly but Soun sensed the hurt in the man's voice. "I apologize for doubting you, son," Regret laced the man's voice. "Tou-san, every time you question my actions, you're questioning my abilities as a man," Disappointment and sadness were heavy in the younger man's tone. Before his father-in-law could muster an answer, Ranma leaped off towards the old pervert.

A few moments later, the family heard the old man's screams which soon toned down to muffled words. Future Ranma returned and glanced around the room in search of his wife, "Ka-san ran off," Kiyo pointed at the doorway all the while avoiding his father's eyes. Hiyo resumed eating to distract himself from their father's scrutinizing stare. "Grow up boys. It's not like you haven't been with a woman," Ranma said and walked off to find his wife. Not once glancing at his frozen sons.

Hiyo grabbed his brother by his shirt. "Did you spill?" "NO!" Kiyo pushed his twin away and glared at him. "Why would I? Ka-san would skin us alive if she knows!"

* * *

**_With Future Ranma and Akane,_ **

"He made a hole on the ceiling," Akane pointed at the hole on the ceiling that gave him a direct view of their bed. "I'll fix that," Ranma said and glanced at his wife who was staring at the hole. With a sigh, he pulled his wife to his chest and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Anata?" Akane looked up at her husband with confused eyes. "What's wrong?"

Tucking a stray strand behind her ear, Ranma cupped her cheek and stared at her beautiful face. "Did I hurt you?" The guilt in her husband's eyes clenched her heart. "No. I enjoyed every moment of it." "Thank god," Ranma groaned and hugged her. Akane kissed his chest and hugged his trim waist. "Did I hurt you when I numbed your arms?"

"Pfft, I hardly felt your little pokes," Ranma chuckled lightly and kissed her head. Huffing softly, Akane slid her hand down and pinched her husband's ass. "Ow!" She giggled when he pulled her away from his chest and glared at her. "C' mere, let me show you how it's done." Akane squealed and ran away from her husband who chased her around the room to pinch her butt.

"No!" Akane laughed and ran out of the room with her husband hot on her tails. "Hiyo!" She bumped into her son and hid behind him. Hiyo chuckled in amusement and hid their mother from their bulldozing father. Ranma rolled his neck and shoulders preparing himself to tackle his wife the moment she slipped. "Let her go, Hiyo. We have a score to settle," He told his son all the while keeping a staunch eye on his wife who poked her tongue at him. "Ka-san, if I protect you, will you make me omu rice?" Hiyo asked. "Fine," Akane grumbled and held onto his back. "And will you give me five chocolates from your secret stash?" He asked.

"Your protection is expensive!" Akane hit his back softly. "One chocolate and omu rice," She negotiated. "four chocolates and omu rice," Hiyo said. "Three!" "deal!" Hiyo gave his mother a quick handshake before taking his defensive stance.

Kiyo stood by his father, "My demand is simple, raise my allowance by 20%." Ranma snorted and said, "Kane, have I told you about Kiyo's extra-" Kiyo covered his father's mouth, "I'll help you! Promise!" Ranma grinned at his son's horrified face and pulled away from his hand. "Good boy. Hiyo's your target." He patted his son's shoulder. "Lucky ass," Kiyo mumbled and glared at his brother.

Hiyo chuckled at his brother's sullen face and whispered something into his mother's ear. Akane nodded and gave her husband and son a sly smile. Hiyo eyes widened, "PORK BUNS!" "WHERE?!" Kiyo and Ranma snapped their heads but found nothing but an empty hallway.

"THAT was your idea?!" Kiyo exclaimed before chasing after his twin who disappeared with their mother. Ranma cursed at his stupidity and ran after his sons.

"Ka-san!" Hiyo's shriek forced the men to sprint towards the dojo. "Ka-san!" Ranma stumbled when he saw his son on his knees clutching his mother to his chest. "Ka-san!" Kiyo's alarmed cry brought him out of his frozen state. Forcing his body to move, he gently pulled Akane into his arms and carried her to the living room.

Hiyo shook like a leaf as his mind relived the scenes of the horrifying night while his father and brother tended his mother.

.

.

.

_A seven-year-old Hiyo helped his pregnant mother with the cookies. "Hiyo-chan, keep an eye on the oven. Ka-chan will be right back," Akane kissed her son's little nose and walked off to the dojo. Hiyo stood near the oven and patiently waited for it to bake.  
_

_He frowned when he heard shuffling and hushed whispers, "Ka-san?" Hiyo called out and opened the backdoor of the kitchen. "It's a little kid," Someone sneered from the shadows. "Come out!" Hiyo shouted and took his defensive stance. Before he could react, something covered his head from behind and blinded him. The boy screamed when someone kicked his side and threw him against the wall._

_"Hiyo-chan!" His mother's voice rang. "Shit!" "Who the hell are you?!" Hiyo squirmed and struggled to remove the cloth covering his head. Shouts and pained groans emanated from the kitchen. Hiyo ripped the cloth off his head and ran towards his mother._

_Screaming at the top of his lungs, Hiyo slammed his fist into a bald man's belly before he attacked his mother. Akane slammed the man with a black mask on the wall and punched his face. The man pushed the crazy woman off him and shouted, "Run!" The cowards hightailed out of their home with bleeding face and aching body._

_With the force of the push, Akane lost her balance and fell on face-first on the counter. Tears brimmed her eyes in pain as the edge of the counter slammed into her pregnant belly. "Ka-san!" Her body trembled and breathing grew erratic at the blunt trauma. Her motherly instincts kicked in when she heard her Hiyo's frightened cry._

_Breathing through the pain, Akane straightened to face her frightened boy. "Hiyo-chan, call the police, tell them what happened." Akane clutched her stomach and braced against the counter with the last bit of her strength. "Go, baby." His mother smiled. Hiyo nodded and ran off to bring the phone._

_"Ah!" Akane wrapped her arm around her stomach when her knees gave out and warm liquid slithered down her thighs. "Kami-sama," She choked on her tears and desperately prayed to the gods not to take her daughter away._

_With each passing minute, the pain escalated, breathing became manual labor, and staying conscious became a struggle. "Ka-san!" Akane laid on her back and smiled at her frightened baby. "Ka-san is fine. Just a little tired," She whispered as Hiyo sat by her head. "You peeing blood!" He cried and clutched his phone to his chest.  
_

_"Shhh, be strong now, Hiyo-chan. Ka-san...is little sleepy," Her last strength ebbed away and her eyes closed.  
_

_._

_._

_._

Hiyo screwed his eyes shut and covered his ears to tune out the haunting sounds of the dreaded night. "Hiyo! Look at me!" Kiyo pressed his forehead against his twin's and gripped the back of his head. "Look at me, brother, please."

"Call doctor Tofu!" Ranma shouted.

* * *


	15. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I do not own the characters

_**CHAPTER 13** _

Dr. Tofu entered the room with a bag in his hand. "When did she faint?" He asked as he set his bag down and sat beside the unconscious woman. "Ten minutes," The husband said, never once taking his eyes off his wife.

The doctor assessed his patient's vitals and examined her body for any signs of disease. "When was her last menstrual cycle?" He clicked the pen and scribbled something on his clipboard while he waited for the husband to answer. "Every first week of the month, but I don't know if she had them this month," Ranma mumbled with a slight blush on his face.

"Does she have any medical conditions?" "No." "Alright, when did you last engage in unprotected sex?" The question had Ranma blushing and screw his eyes shut. "Last night." "Are you trying for another child?" Tofu set the clipboard down and turned to the husband for his wife's history.

Ranma tensed slightly and glanced at Hiyo who was glaring at him. "Yes and we tried once in the previous month before I left for my mission." Tofu scribbled down the point but stopped when the brown-eyed boy interjected. "Her doctor said it was dangerous for her to get pregnant!"

"And why is that?" Tofu adjusted his glasses and turned to the angry teenager. "Ka-san had a miscarriage 9 years back. She can't handle another baby!" Hiyo's body shook in unbridled anger.

Perceptive as he was, Tofu assessed the teenager's abnormal response and noted his pale face, balled fists, stiff posture, erratic breathing, and finally his livid yet scared eyes. "How old were you when this happened?" "Seven," Came the boy's a guarded reply. "How did it happen?" "She fell." The curt reply, the boy's sudden coldness, and his reluctance to make eye contact set alarm bells off in the doctor's head.

The doctor nodded and turned to the father. "In private, Ranma," He smiled at the man's shocked face before walking out of the room. When the men left the room, Hiyo grasped his mother's hand and stared at her angelic face. A flash of his mother's bloodied body and the blaring sirens of the dreaded night had him tightening his grip. The sirens grew louder, almost deafeningly loud that he struggled to anchor his mind to reality. "HIYO-" _'Be strong now, Hiyo-chan'._

* * *

**_With Future Ranma,_ **

A tense silence filled the air around the two men as they assessed the other. "Your wife is pregnant," Tofu started. "Why are you giving me that expression? It's good news!" Ranma exclaimed happily but his smile wavered when his brother-in-law furrowed brows and thinned his lips. "But considering her age, she's at higher risk of miscarriage and premature birth." "Are you saying we should abort the baby?" The husband asked softly.

"No Ranma. But you need to keep her away from martial arts and stress to prevent complications." "Yeah, I'll do that," Ranma nodded and nervously shifted from one leg to another.

"Your angry son." "Hiyoshi." Confusion colored the man's features when the doctor mentioned his son. "I suspect Hiyoshi has mild PTSD." Tofu said. "PTSD?" Ranma parroted.

"Post-traumatic stress disorder. Whatever happened with Akane during her miscarriage has affected Hiyoshi deeply. Now her possible pregnancy has triggered his latent symptoms," Tofu said in a grim tone.

"Symptoms?" "Yes, his first response was fear and aggressiveness. But I can't make a prognosis without a complete evaluation of the boy's mental status. So when you return to your timeline, consult a psychiatrist for a diagnosis."

"Is there a way to fix him?" Ranma asked. Tofu shook his head, "The human mind is complex and add a little trauma, it becomes chaotic. Medicine is still evolving Ranma, so I cannot give you a solution that becomes out-dated in your timeline. All you can do right now is to help him face it." Not trusting his voice, Ranma nodded in understanding. _  
_

Noticing the man's crestfallen face, Tofu placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder. "Maybe, once Akane completes her term, chances are his symptoms might subside," He tried to cheer him up.

* * *

**_With Hiyoshi,_ **

"Hiyo!" Black and red spots colored his vision as he teetered between reality and his horridly weaved hallucination. "AH!" The pain searing up his arm erased the colors of hallucinations and he crash-landed to his less horrible reality. With a growl, Hiyoshi snapped his head to the source of the pain and gaped at the bite mark on his arm.

"You bit me!" Hiyo shouted at his twin. "Shh!" Kiyo shushed his brother and gestured their sleeping mom. "You zoned out!" He hissed lowly. "So you bit me?" Hiyo hissed with angry wild eyes.

"I panicked okay! You had this..this frightful look on your face!" Kiyo fumbled in a distressed tone and wide worried eyes. Pitying his twin, Hiyo pulled him into a hug and patted his head. "I'm sorry," He whispered as his twin relaxed in his arms.

"You had the same look from that nig-" "Don't." Hiyo bit out in a low harsh voice and tightened his arm around his twin. At the mere mention of the night doused his vision in red.

After a moment of silence, Kiyo whispered, "You need to fuck." His twin snorted, "I doubt we'll find Miss Kaori in Nerima." Kiyo pulled away with a sly grin on his face, "Maybe we should find her," He whispered and wiggled his brow.

Rolling his eyes at his twin's crazy idea, Hiyo shoved his brother lightly and said, "Even if we find her, I didn't bring any." Kiyo's smile dropped when his twin's gaze snapped to their father. The whole family entered the living room with worried eyes. "Tou-san." "Kiyo lay Kane in my room. " "Hai," Kiyo picked up his mother and carried her to his parents' room.

Moments later, Kiyo reentered the room and sat down beside his twin looking questioningly at his pacing father. Soun crossed his arms over his chest and stared at his agitated son-in-law. "Is something wrong with my daughter?"

Future Ranma stopped pacing and glanced at his father-in-law. A light red hue touched his cheeks as he said, "Akane is pregnant." Everyone except his sons looked happy.

"Ranma!" The girls shrieked when Hiyo tackled his father to the ground. "Are you planning to kill my Ka-san?!" Hiyo shouted and pinned his father to the floor. "You couldn't keep it in your pants could you?!" He punched his father's gut and aimed his next punch to his face.

Ranma caught his son's punch and rolled them over to pin his son with his weight. He then pinned his son's arm on his lower back with one hand and used his other hand to grip the boy's nape stilling him like a doll. "Who am I, Hiyo?" He asked.

Hiyo growled lowly when his father tightened his grip on his nape. "Who am I?" "My father," He spat venomously. "Who am I to your mother?" A shiver ran down his spine in fear when his father's voice dropped an octave. "Her husband," He scrunched his eyes and struggled to break free from his father's hold but it only strengthened his father's hold. "And if I'm her husband do I need your permission to get her pregnant?" "No," Mumbling his answer, Hiyo pressed his forehead against the cold floor and seethed in anger, silently plotting his attack.

"Tou-san! You got your answers, get off him!" Kiyo shouted and prepared to lunge at his father.

"Kiyo don't interfere!" Hiyo ground out in a gritted tone. "I won't hurt him, Kiyo," Future Ranma said and struck the chi point on the back of his son's knees to paralyze his legs for a while. "Behave, Hiyo," With that said, Ranma threw his son over his shoulder and walked off to the dojo.

Once in the dojo, Ranma set his son on the cold floor and crouched in front of him. Angry browns clashed against cool blue ones. "Hiyo," He placed his hand on his son's shoulder but to his surprise, Hiyo swatted his hand off his shoulder.

"I understand your fear-" "Do you?!" Hiyo snorted and stared at his father incredulously. "If you did, you wouldn't have knocked her up!-" He froze when his father's fingers dug into his lower jaw and glared fiercely into his eyes, "As her husband, it is MY responsibility to fulfill her desires and if it's a child she wants she'll get it even if it scares the crap out of me!" Ranma whispered harshly and ripped his hand off his son's jaw.

Hiyo rubbed his throbbing jaw and let his father's words sink in. He glanced at his father who had his eyes downcast, jaws clenched, and furrowed brows. The longer the silence stretched, the paler his fists turned from clenching.

Nudging his father's foot with his now working leg, Hiyo got his father's attention. "I'm sorry," He mumbled while frowning slightly at the sight of his father's distracted gaze.

Ranma snorted and looked at his son with a smirk, effectively hiding his inner turmoil. "You're a pain in the ass." "Jee, thanks, pop," Hiyo drawled sarcastically. Reaching out, Ranma ruffled his hair and smiled softly at his boy, "I'm sorry for being harsh on you." Hiyo shrugged and gave him a lopsided smile. "Don't worry, you'll pay for your sins, pop."

Ranma snorted but said nothing. A comfortable silence stretched between the father and son. A minute later, Hiyo broke the silence and turned to his father with worried eyes.

"What did uncle say?" Hiyo frowned when his father sighed and looked away from him. "Tou-san?" He scooted closer to his father. "Your mother has to take a break from martial arts...and," "And?" Hiyo urged his father. "You might have mild PTSD," In stunned silence, Hiyo processed the information. "Your mother's pregnancy triggered your symptoms."

"My symptoms?" "Yes, your aggressiveness and fear. But he can't tell unless you undergo a complete mental evaluation." Ranma tried to assuage the gravity of the information.

"So it's a suspicion?" Hiyo asked dubiously "You could say that, but he said your symptoms might go away once your Ka-san completes her term." Hiyo stared at his worried father as he processed the information. He always knew the stain of the dreaded night would linger but never imagined it would manifest as a mental illness.

A moment later, Hiyo exhaled forcefully and smiled at his father, "Let's not label it as PTSD, Tou-san." "Hiyo, once we return, we'll meet a psychiatrist to evaluate your mental status," Ranma said sternly and rose to his feet, towering over his seated son.

"What about you, Tou-san?" Hiyo smirked at his father's narrowed eyes. "What about me, son?" Ranma asked with a raised brow. "Don't play dumb, Tou-san. I know why you really took this mission." Hiyo rose to his feet and closed in barely an arm's length between their bodies.

"Step back, Hiyo," Ranma whispered. "What did you do to their bodies, Tou-san?" Hiyo whispered and smiled when his father momentarily stiffened. "What bodies, boy?" His smile widened at his father's strained yet cold voice.

"We both know Kiyo's makeout session wasn't the only reason why we fled China," Hiyo whispered in his ear and slipped away before his father caught him.

.

.

.

**_A month ago. China, 5:30 AM._ **

_Inside a cottage, blue light from a phone illuminated the room with its faint light, revealing three lumps curled on the cold floor. The room plunged into darkness when the light cut off. A minute later, the light returned and the phone blared rousing one of the lumps. Groaning softly, a hand reached out of the cocoon of the blanket and grabbed the offending object off the table.  
_

_The blanket flew and a masculine figure rose to their feet with the phone clenched in their grips. Distancing from the two lumps, the person pressed the phone against their ear. "Where?" The man rasped. "The serpent cave," Came a masculine voice from the other side._

_"Ah. Send the coordinates of Falcon's hideouts by tomorrow." The man said. "Disarm them Ranma, my men will cover the rest." "Alright." Ranma hung up the call and walked back to the lumps. Placing his phone on the table, Ranma walked out of the cottage._

_Sliding out of his makeshift bed, Hiyo neared the table and checked his father's phone._ 'Serpent cave- Northern slope.' _Upon hearing_ _his father's faint footsteps, Hiyo returned the phone to its place and slid under his blanket._

_Kneeling, Ranma touched Hiyo's head, "I'll be out for a while. Don't get into trouble," He whispered and ruffled his son's hair before walking out of the door.  
_

_When the footsteps disappeared, Hiyo slid out of his blanket and woke his twin up. "Kiyo, wake up!" Kiyo groaned softly and refused to wake up from his sleep. Rolling his eyes, Hiyo wrote a quick note for his brother and placed it in his hand. With one final glance at his sleeping twin, he rushed off to follow his father._

_Ten minutes later, Hiyo managed to track down his father and followed him in the dark. As time passed, shadows faded with the rising sun. Doors creaked, a rooster crowed, birds chirped and the leaves rustled in the brisk morning breeze as he trodded through the calm village. Hiyo hid in the shadows and watched his father trek the mountain at a brisk pace.  
_

_Following his father at a safe distance, Hiyo memorized his surroundings and mapped out an escape route if his father grew suspicious. He hid behind every tree and matched his father's footsteps while avoiding dry leaves and twigs scattered on the forest floor. Streams of the morning light illuminated the forest floor and lit his path making it easier to evade the dried leaves and trek the forest.  
_

_The air grew humid as he trekked further up the hill. He stopped when he heard a distant rumbling of water. Strangely it reminded him of a little girl's story he and his brother had met in the village._ 'The serpent is big as the waterfalls and when it needs to sleep it enters through the southern slope and when it needs to feed it comes out of the northern slope.'

 _Hiyo smiled at the little girl's story and followed the sound of the waterfall to the hidden eastern slope where the serpent preserved the bones of its victims._ 'Men who entered the eastern slope never returned to tell the story.' _Her scary face had him and his twin smile at her adorable face._

_The roar of the mighty waterfalls dominated the sounds of the forest and effectively hid his footsteps. He followed the streaming water and reached the bottom of the majestic waterfall polishing and shaping the rocks with its might. Amidst nature's stacked rocks and boulders was a dark hollow covered in moss and other forest flora. 'So much for hidden,' With a slight snort, Hiyo climbed the boulders and carefully slid inside the wet cave.  
_

_._

_Ranma entered the cave and perched on a rock as he watched his two targets sleep soundly. One of the men turned and laid on his back and scratched his rounded belly. Ranma balled his fists in efforts to reign his urge to pummel the fat pig. Noticing the rope near their dumped bags, the man crept past them and grabbed the ropes. Assessing the length of the rope, Ranma crept behind the smaller of the two and bound his arms on his back. The act roused the smaller man and had him screaming in terror but the stronger of the two punched him in the face and forced a rock in his mouth.  
_

_"Shh, you'll wake your friend up," Ranma whispered and pushed the rock further into his mouth. The man choked and drooled as the pig-tailed man hovered over him with a sinister smile on his face.  
_

_"Who are you?!" The fat man shouted. Ranma crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the man roll on to his stomach and stand up with great difficulty. "It took you one whole minute to get on your feet," The pig-tailed man said incredulously. "Shut up!" Shouted the red-faced man._

_"Hai, hai," Ranma picked up dry wood strewn near the dead fire. In slow calculated steps, he neared the pot-bellied man. "Who are you?!" The man stumbled back as the pig-tailed man threw the wood in air and caught it, not once taking his eyes off the cowering man.  
_

_"The father of the child you killed," Ranma stopped a foot away from the man and stabbed the sharp end of the stick to his neck. With a terrified cry, the man pressed his back against the damp wall of the cave and cowered away from the stick threatening to crush his windpipe.  
_

_"I steal from empty houses but I never kill people! Please I didn't kill your child! I don't even know who you are!" The man cried and desperately pleaded for mercy. "But you did, Kenji. You killed my innocent daughter." Ranma applied pressure on the stick and cut off his breathing. When the man's eyes bulged out and face paled, Ranma released the pressure and pulled away._

_The man dropped to the ground and heaved for each gulp of air. "N..No!" He rasped in a frightened tone and flailed his arms when his assailant gripped his neck and dragged him across the gritty floor to the fire pit. He screamed as the rubble scratched and tore his skin._

_Ranma knelt before the man and deftly tied his hands. "Why are you tying my hands?" The pig whimpered in pain. "Standard protocol of torture," He shrugged and piled the dry wood to light the fire.  
_

_Orange-yellow colors bathed the insides of the cave and illuminated the assailant's malicious features. Gripping the man's hand, Ranma tugged his hand towards the crackling flame. "No. NO. No!" "Shh, you'll wake your friend," The pig-tailed man gestured to the unconscious lanky man bound with ropes and mouth stuffed with a rock.  
_

_With an alarmed cry, the man tried to scramble away from the blazing fire but his lower limbs slipped and thrust him closer to the fire. His assailant smirked and tugged his bound hands to burn the tip of his fingers.  
_

_._

_Hiyoshi flinched when a bone crunched under his weight but to his luck, the screams from the northern slope of the cave masked the sounds of his footsteps and the crushing bones. Morning light filtered into the cave and lit the entrance brightly but as he walked further the light dimmed and a faint glimmer trailed the side of the wall. On closer inspection, he realized the trail was the shed skin of a huge snake with lustrous scales. Shivering in disgust, Hiyo rushed past the shed skin of the snake but to his surprise, the trail of the skin followed till the entrance to another opening._

_The grate of the gravel and soft footsteps glued him to the spot and in bated breath, he waited for the sounds to disappear. But the longer he waited, the sounds grew louder and closer._

_Blending into the shadows of the cave, he surveilled the opening with cautious eyes. His heart raced and his forehead damped as he watched his father walk by the opening with one end of the rope in each hand.  
_

_"Ow..." A man whined and the grate of the gravel suddenly stopped when the pig-tailed man turned around and punched something. "Silence! Do you want to wake the serpent?" "No," came the victim's whimper.  
_

_Hiyo inhaled sharply when his father dragged two bloodied men by the ropes. The heavy man's ankle was twisted in an odd angle and his arms sustained blunt bruises and cuts that leaked blood._

_Once his father disappeared, Hiyo ran out of the cave and climbed down the boulders to get to the waterfalls. He leaped and perched on a tree that gave him the highest vantage point of the waterfall. As he predicted, the two bodies flew down the waterfall and crushed under the force of the tumbling water._

_Red spots stained the pristine white downstream and a long shadow lurked under the water. The two men managed to survive and struggled against their bind. The thinner of the two let out a terrified scream when something bit his leg and plunged him into the deep waters. The heavier man struggled away from the thinner man and desperately tried to thrash his way to the land.  
_

_Hiyo leaped and landed deftly on the grass strewn ground. "Oi," Kiyo neared his brother and looked at the drowning men. "Shouldn't we help them?" He asked and glanced at his oddly satisfied twin. "Maybe we should," Hiyo quipped when a serpent emerged from the deep and threw the lanky man in the air. Opening its mouth, the snake wrapped its long tongue around the airborne man and pulled him into its wide mouth.  
_

_Swallowing its prey, the snake turned to heavier man thrashing in the water and waddled closer to its prey with its mouth wide and fangs bared. The snake clamped its mouth around the man's limbs and shook him violently like a rag doll. "Hiyo, we have to do something!" Kiyo hissed lowly. Hiyo smirked, "Patience brother."  
_

_The heavy man slipped out of his pants and was tossed to the land. "Time to play brother," Hiyo stepped out of the shadows and neared the barely alive man. Kiyo followed his brother worried that the snake might attack them. "Its blind brother. It uses the stream to track its prey." Hiyo explained while crouching down in front of the man. "Please..." The man rasped and coughed up water and blood. "Save me."  
_

_"If we save you, will you give our sister back?" Hiyo asked and pinched the man's nose. The man coughed and choked as he struggled to breathe. "Him...?" Kiyo whispered in disbelief and anger. "Yes brother, he was the one who pushed Ka-san and killed our sister." Hiyo grit out and pinched his nose till the man screamed in pain.  
_

_Kiyo pulled out a knife and hovered over the man. "Turn him over, brother." Hiyo rose a brow at his twin and turned the man on his back. Kiyo cut off the binds making the man thank his lucky stars.  
_

_Hiyo shook his head when his brother held out the knife. "You do the honors brother," A sick satisfaction brimmed his heart when the man's face contorted in fear and thrashed as Kiyo pushed his wet shirt up and circled the man's belly button with the tip of the knife._

_"Please! Spare me!" The man hollered and tried to scramble away from the knife. Hiyo struck the man's chi point on his shoulders and hips and rendered him motionless and weak. "Time to meet your maker, bastard," Kiyo hissed before rearing his hand and piercing the knife into the man's belly button.  
_

_Blood gushed out of the wound and scented the air with its metallic aroma. Pained screams drowned in the mighty roar of the waterfalls. "Goodbye. If you meet our sister in heaven tell her that we love her and we miss her," Hiyo said and dragged the man by his twisted ankle and together with his brother, tossed the pig into the middle of the stream.  
_

_The boys washed their hands in the stream all the while watching the serpent tear the man into bits before gulping him down. Together, the boys returned to their cottage and found a charming black haired girl waiting for them. Hiyo slipped away before the girl noticed him, leaving his brother with the problem.  
_

_"Why you run away, coward!" The girl shouted and pointed at Kiyo. "Cologne, I told you I had some work," Kiyo explained and took his defensive stance. Cologne glared at the boy and pulled her chains out. "You no escape now, Kiyoshi!"  
_

_"Haiyah!" Kiyo jumped away from the chain and flipped in the air when she attacked with her other chain. Before he could perch on the tree, the chain he had dodged initially wrapped around his leg and slammed his back to the ground. He gritted his teeth when the chain tightened around his ankle and hurt him."You really weak, Kiyoshi." The girl laughed and neared the defeated boy.  
_

_Angered by her taunts, Kiyo swiftly sat up and used his brute strength to tug the chain. With an ear-piercing shriek, the girl lurched forward and fell on the boy's chest. Using her distraction, Kiyo deftly wrapped the chain around her slender body and bound her hands to her sides.  
_

_"I win." Cologne blushed brightly when the boy's breath warmed her lips. "You defeat me. You become Cologne's airen," She whispered and leaned in to kiss Kiyoshi.  
_

_Kiyo pulled away and smirked at the girl, "That's not how you kiss," He grabbed her hair and kissed her hard. Gasping softly, Cologne let Kiyo claim her mouth in the most primal way and moaned softly when his tongue twirled around hers in a slow dirty dance. The couple parted when their lungs screamed for air. "Now_ this _is_ _a proper kiss," Kiyo whispered and smiled against her lips. Cologne blushed and smiled adoringly at the man._ _  
_

_"KIYOSHI!" Kiyo stiffened when his father bellowed. Pulling her to her feet, Kiyo stood up and untangled the girl before facing his angry father. Hiyo ran out of the cottage and frowned at the scene. "Hiyo take the girl home!" The boys flinched at their father's pissed voice.  
_

_"No! Airen!" Hiyo knocked the girl out and carried her to her home. "Tou-san, it's just a kiss!" The very next moment, Kiyo was grabbed by the back of his neck and pushed him inside the cottage. "Tell me Kiyo, did you spar with the girl?" His father sat in front of him and crossed his arms over his broad chest.  
_

_Kiyo nodded slowly, confused at the direction of the conversation. "Did you defeat her?" His father grew agitated with each question. "Yup. She said I would become her Airen," Kiyo air quoted the word 'AIREN'.  
_

_"Tou-san?" Worry gnawed his insides when his father rubbed his forehead and whispered 'NO' repeatedly. "Tou-san what's wrong?" His father cupped his son's cheeks, "If you defeat an Amazonian woman, you have to marry her and the kiss you shared with the girl sealed the deal." Kiyo gasped then laughed nervously before pulling away from his father's grip.  
_

_"You're joking, Tou-san." Kiyo hoped he was but his father's serious face crushed the very last hope. "You're screwed, son," Ranma said and walked out of the cottage. The boy slid under his blanket and covered his head in efforts to sleep off his problem.  
_

_._

_The next morning,_

_"RANMA! I will kill your son!" "We're leaving!" Ranma shouted and grabbed his backpack. "Tou-san what's wrong?" Hiyo picked up his bag and walked to their frustrated father._

_Kiyo, on the other hand, hid behind his father, "I don't want to marry young!" "What did you do?" Hiyo asked his twin. Kiyo smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, "Um...one thing led to another, I kissed the girl." "You WHAT?!" Kiyo flinched and clung to his father to avoid his brother's wrath. "It was an accident!"  
_

_"You were eating her FACE!" Ranma growled and pulled the door open. "I'll settle things with her father, I need you to run before Shampoo brings her Amazonian sisters to capture you," He said sternly and walked out.  
_

_Sighing softly, Hiyo patted his sullen twin's shoulder, "Nothing's gonna happen, stupid," He grabbed his twin's arm and walked out of the cottage._

_"Mousse! It was an accident!" Ranma shouted and dodged the chains. "You tried to steal my shampoo once. Now your son is stealing my daughter!" Mousse, a braided long black-haired man with glasses, chucked a bomb at the fighter.  
_

_With one final glance at their father, the twins ran out of the forest leaving a trail that only their father could understand._

_._

_._

_._

**_Present,_ **

Ranma rolled his eyes at his son's statement, "It was the _only_ reason we fled, Hiyo," came the man's firm reply. Hiyo crossed his arms over his chest and neared his father. "What about all the warehouses we attacked?"

"Anata!" Future Akane walked in with Kiyo hot on her tails. "Kane-" "Ka-san." Hiyo and Ranma exclaimed in surprise and relief. "Why are you bullying my son?" Akane stood between her husband and her baby with her hands on her hips.

"I'm not bullying! Look at him Akane! He's fine!" Ranma told his angry wife. "Ah!" Hiyo clutched his arm and groaned in pain. "Hiyo-chan!" Akane turned around and fretted over her son. "I'm fine, Ka-san. My arm hurts," Hiyo smiled at his mother when she rubbed his arm and glared at his father. "I did nothing, Akane! The boy's acting!" Ranma reasoned.

"Anata, go easy on our kids. They're still growing boys," Akane said and pulled her little baby to her chest. Hiyo hugged his mother and placed his head on her shoulder. Flashing his father a smug smile, Hiyo cuddled his mom and watched his father brim in anger.

Jealous of his twin, Kiyo joined the hug from behind and cocooned their mother. Akane laughed and patted her Kiyo's cheek. Kiyo grinned boyishly and kissed his mother's hair. "Tou-san!" Hiyo growled when their father forged his way between the two boys and hugged his wife.

Akane's eyes softened at the sight of her annoyed husband. "What do you think the baby is?" Kiyo asked. "A boy," Their mother said excitedly but the men frowned in response.

Akane pouted, "A boy will be wonderful." "You already have three Ka-san," Hiyo said with a smile. Ranma rolled his eyes when Akane giggled.

"A girl would be nice. A little girl who looks like you, Ka-san," Kiyo said and noticed his father and brother agree with him with a nod. "Ka-san!" Hiyo shrieked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	16. CHAPTER 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. THANKS FOR READING.

**_Chapter 14_ **

"Ka-san!" Hiyo exclaimed. In panicked haste, he cupped his mother's face to dry the wet tear tracks down her reddened cheeks. "Is something bothering you, Ka-san?" He pried in efforts to understand his mother's pain but to his surprise, she gave him a teary smile and squeezed his big calloused hands to comfort his distraught emotions.

"Gomenne Hiyo-chan, Ka-san is a mess now," Akane mumbled and planted a small kiss on the center of his palm before laying her cheek on it and smiling warmly at her boy. "You worry me, Ka-san." Crippled by her baby's pained tone, Akane pulled her little boy to her chest and held him tight while rocking her body to lull her boy's worries to rest.

"Ka-san's body is changing for the baby, Hiyo-chan. So, I'll cry, scream and shout with no reason till the baby is out," She reasoned in a calm tone and gasped when another head laid on her free shoulder and clomped her in a cocoon of heat.

"No fair," Kiyo huffed and pushed his twin's hands off his mom. Hiyo returned the favor by pinching his brother's nose and cutting off his breathing. "Ka-san!" Kiyo whined and tried to pry off his brother's grip from his reddening nose.

"Hiyo-chan, stop it," Akane chided and wrenched his grip off her other son's nose. Pulling away from their embrace, the angry woman pinned her sons with a firm glare. "Behave," Her stern tone made them frown and cross their arms over their muscled chest. It took everything in her to stay angry at her pouting boys but as always they gave her a reason to stay angry.

"He started it!" Hiyo accused his smirking brother and punched his arm when he poked his tongue at him. A trickle of satisfaction niggled in when his twin's smirk twisted into a scowl. "I did not!" Kiyo dashed to their mother's side to clasp her hand against his chest and gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

Growling lowly, Hiyo tugged his mother to his side before his twin weaved his charm to get his way out of the mess. "Ka-san-" Hiyo started but Kiyo cut in with a renewed determination, "Ka-san."

Sighing softly, Akane held her hand up to silence their complaints and stepped out of their grips. "I don't care who started it, but if you fight again, I'll ground you for the weekend and make you clean the attic," Her voice was firm and left no room for objections or pleas that her children had for her.

Ranma crossed his arms and rolled his eyes when his sons try to charm their way out of trouble and as usual, his gullible wife forgave their sons and coddled them with kisses and caresses. ' _Under their mother's wings, your boys will never reach their true potential,'_ His father's words rang. Initially, he had ignored his father's statement but now he started wondering if they were true.

Kissing her boys, Akane turned around and pecked her husband. "Don't train them too hard," She said and smiled at her husband who in response gave her nod and a half-smile.

"I won't," Ranma said while staring at his sons with stern eyes. "Hai, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," Akane said and walked off to prepare for the next meal.

* * *

**_In the living room,_ **

The family gathered around the table and sipped their tea as Kiyo explained about the beach festival. "It looks fun! We should go!" He held up a colorful flyer and read out the main events. "We should go there!" He exclaimed.

Grabbing the flyer out of his hand, Future Ranma scrutinized the contents of the flyer. "We can't go," He said and returned the flyer to his disappointed son. "Tou-san, you promised the old lady. You can't go back on your words!" Kiyo railed with an accusing finger pointed at his father.

The whole family watched the father and son engage in a fierce battle of glares. "Cookies, children," Future Akane entered with a plate of cookies effectively dissolving the fierce battle between the two men. Setting the cookies on the center of the table, Akane sat between her sons and sipped her tea.

"Ka-san," Kiyo turned to his mother after setting his tea down and grabbed a cookie. "Hmm?" She hummed in response as she sipped her tea. He placed the flyer in front of his mother and pointed at the title. "Ka-san, it's a beach festival, can we go?" He asked excitedly.

"What did your Tou-san say?" Future Akane asked while brushing the cookie crumbs off his chin and smiled softly when he ate her cookies with great gusto. Turning her attention to the flyer, she read the contents on it and pondered why her son desperately wanted to see the beach festival.

Before Kiyo could reply, his father interjected, "I said no." "Ka-san, Tou-san promised the old woman we would come," The boy said with an accusing finger pointed at his father and stubbornly stared at his mother.

"Ka-san, if he wants to go that bad, I'll go with him, " Hiyo offered, intending to dissolve another bubbling fight.

"NO!" Kiyo leaped to his feet rattling the whole family with his antics. "I want the whole family to go! Ka-san, please!" He pleaded with his best puppy dog eyes. "It will be fun! It will be like a family vacation!"

"Anata," "Don't Tsuma, you cannot convince me," Akane sighed at her husband's stubborn tone and turned her attention to her son. In a calm tone, she said, "Kiyo sit down." She patted the spot next to her and slid closer to her husband to make space for her child.

"Anata, why can't we go?" Akane asked and regarded her husband with a calm yet stern gaze giving her husband no choice but to answer her question.

Soun smirked slightly at the sight of his daughter ruling her family with an iron fist. He always knew his little girl would grow up into a woman with a backbone of steel and the scene was the evidence of her strength.

Flashing his son a quick glare, Future Ranma eyed his wife wearily and said, "You're on his side, aren't you?" In response, his wife shrugged and sipped her tea. "Depends, " She quipped and patiently waited for his answer. Giving up, Ranma set his tea down and turned to his wife, "One, we don't have swimwears-"

"That-" Akane held her hand up and silenced her son with a stern look. "Wait for your turn, Kiyo." She said in a firm tone and turned to her husband. From the corner of her eyes, she saw her son sigh and sulk with his arms crossed over her chest. "Hai," Her son mumbled.

"Two, it's not good for you to go out when our past enemies are lurking, and three there is a chance of us messing things up," The man finished and crossed his arms over his chest all the while watching his wife assess his reasons. He rolled his eyes when his son flashed him a defiant smirk and prepared himself to get his way.

"Kiyo-chan," Akane turned her attention to her son who quickly hid his smug smirk with his teacup. "Well?" She raised a brow in question and traced the brim of her teacup with her slender finger, patiently waiting for her son's reasons.

"Ka-san, the first reason is invalid because we can easily buy swimwear from beachside shops, two, the enemies of this timeline will not recognize you-" He stopped when his mother held her hand up and regarded him with impatient eyes.

"Kiyo-chan, state _your_ reasons," His mother said sternly, emphasizing on the word 'your' which quelled his smugness but rose an amused smirk on his father's lips.

"Hai. I wish to see-" "girls in bikini!" Happousai burst in with a bra in hand while cackling evilly. "How the hell did you escape?!" Future Ranma hissed and glared at the midget while simmering in anger. The lecherous man yet had to earn his forgiveness for peeping into his private moments with his wife.

Kiyo's eyes widened when his mother's eyes blazed in fury. "NO! Ka-san, that's not-" He loved girls but that was not the reason he wanted to attend the festival. The thought of his mom painting him as a pervert hurt his feelings.

"Akane-chan, he's a man now. He'll have tendencies to peek at girls as Ranma did," Happousai cut in and jumped on Future Akane's lap while staring up at her with puppy eyes and reaching out to touch her lush breasts. His hand stilled in mid-air when her cold gaze met his lustful ones and the sharp tips of her fan dug into the skin below his chin.

Fear crawled up his spine like spiders when the fan dug deeper and her eyes grew frosty, "Ak..ane-chan?" His voice quaked as he fell off her lap on his back to avoid the sting of her sharp fan. In a haste, he scrambled away from her when the nymph rose to her feet and stalked him with a grace of a predatory feline.

"Akane-chan, I'm sorry!" The midget whimpered with teary eyes and wobbling lips. Even when fear-stricken and on the verge of getting killed, the man spared no second to leer at the nymph's curvaceous form.

Akane's grip tightened when the man's fear morphed into a dazed smile with drool coating the corner of his mouth. "Akane-chan," He mumbled and a trickle of blood seeped from his nose when his gaze dropped to her chest. "Pink," He mumbled dreamily with his hands twitching in a squeezing motion.

_'Just once,'_ The old man thought and lunged towards the woman with fingers spread and hands out. "MY SWEET!" He shouted and opened his mouth in hopes to taste the woman's chest. _'Almost!'_ Happaousai cackled evilly when his fingers were merely an inch away from their mark.

**_"ACK!"_ **

"WHIRLING WIND!"

**_"NOOO!"_** The old midget screamed when someone bonked his head and kicked his side sending him flying into a whirlwind. Gritting his teeth, the old man flailed around as the cycling wind trapped him and twirled him around with its mighty strength. When the whirlwind frittered away, it slammed the lecherous man on the concrete wall with its might and knocked him out of his senses.

"MASTER!" Soun and Genma exclaimed in shock and waited for the old man to move. To their surprise, the master barely twitched a finger or made any noise.

Teenage Akane peeked over her father's shoulder to see the damage her future self wrecked with her deadly fan. _'Since when do I use a fan?'_ She wondered in amazement. Teenage Ranma was no different from the family, he too mirrored his fiance's expression and turned to Future Akane who had a scowl on her face. _'When did she get strong?'_ He thought.

"Is...he dead?" Genma quaked with wide eyes and gaping mouth.

"I don't know," Came Soun's frightened whisper. With wary eyes, he looked for a sign of life in the old man's body.

_***CLAP*** _

The two men flinched and turned around to face Future Akane who now held a closed fan with a slight frown. Future Ranma lowered his right leg and wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder.

"He's not dead," Future Akane said in a displeased tone and a regal tilt of her chin. "Tsch," She turned to her husband with soft eyes and craned her neck to look at his handsome face with a pretty smile, "It's been days since we had fun as a family, let's go to the festival."

Her hopeful yet sweet voice combined with her puppy eyes made it impossible for Ranma to say no. Tutting softly, Ranma pressed his forehead against hers and squeezed her shoulder. "Don't give me those eyes, Tsuma," He mumbled and gazed into her warm brown orbs filled with mischief and adoration.

"Onegai, Anata," She whispered in a breathless tone and caressed the exposed skin of his chest, slowly working her magic on her stubborn husband.

Light feathery touches and her mellow voice crept in and melted his hardened resolve. Sighing in defeat, he leaned down and tilted his head to answer her with a kiss.

_***eh-hem*** _

Hiyoshi cleared his throat and stared at the wall with his arms crossed over his chest while Kiyo made gagging noises. Kasumi giggled at the couple's embarrassed face and glanced at the two blushing teenagers who found their interest on the floor.

Rolling his eyes at his children's antics, Ranma turned to face Kiyo who now faced his father with his arms crossed and a knowing smirk. "Since your mother wants it, we'll go." Kiyo's smirk widened but wavered when his father added, "But if you get into trouble I will ground you for the rest of the weekend."

"But why me?" Kiyo asked with a frown, his twin never got reprimanded even though he always stuck with him through his mischiefs.

"Not just you Kiyo, it applies Hiyo as well." Hiyo stiffened for a moment before glancing at his father with a scowl, in return, his father flashed him an amused smirk. "Tsch," Hiyo turned his head and glared at the wall. "Don't lump me with him, Tou-san," He grumbled and gave his twin a sideways glare.

"Keh, I would never be a goody-two-shoes," Kiyo huffed and glared at his twin.

"Boys, don't fight," Future Akane smiled at her boys. "Now get ready to go," She said, dissipating the glaring match between her boys.

"Ne, Ka-san?" Kiyo turned to his mother with a sweet smile making his mother narrow her eyes in suspicion. "Hmm?" She hummed in a dubious tone.

"Can I help you with your swimsuit shopping?" Akane rose a brow at his odd request and wondered why he wanted to come with them. "I don't mind but why Kiyo-chan?" Confusion colored her face when her son's smirk widened.

"Tou-san and Hiyo have the worst dressing sense," Kiyo said to which his mother agreed with a nod while his father and Hiyo glared holes into his head. "For a change, I want to see them in colors that aren't blue or different shades of blue," He said all the while ignoring their heated glares.

"Ka-san-" "Tsuma, we can-" Ranma and Hiyo started but was cut off in mid-sentence. "Alright, Kiyo-chan you can come with us. After all, it would be better if we have a man's opinion on our swimsuits and your sense of style is a plus point," Akane said and smiled brightly at her son, in return her boy grinned and kissed her cheek, "Thanks Ka-san, you're the best."

"So how many should we buy?" Kiyo counted the women of his family with his fingers. "Four girls-"

"And Kiyo-chan, don't forget your tou-san," Future Akane added innocently which had her husband and teenage Ranma bristling in anger and embarrassment. "Kane-" Future Ranma called out in a voice that barely contained his anger. His lips thinned when his naughty wife flashed him a mischievous smile and giggled behind her hand.

"Oh! I forgot," Kiyo glanced at his teenage father before turning to the older version with a teasing grin, "Don't worry, Tou-san, I'll get you the skimpiest one-" He ducked his teenage father's flying fist and slid behind his mother while future Ranma ground his teeth in anger.

Teenage Ranma's seething anger mellowed and a sly smirk touched his lips, "Akane you know my size right?" Teenage Ranma asked while pulling teenage Akane into his arms and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Ne, if you don't remember it's alright. Use Akane as a measurement," Ranma patted his fiance's shoulder with a wide smile, "But I have bigger breasts and better figure than her, that's all," His smile quirked to a grin when future Akane flustered red and glared at him but Future Ranma looked visibly annoyed.

Teenage Akane clenched her fists in anger and swiftly turned around to grab her insensitive jerk of fiance by his collar and slam him to the ground.

"Ack!" Teenage Ranma hissed and glared at his seething fiance, "What is your problem?!" He tried to get up but Future Akane stepped in and leaned over with a pretty smile. His breath hitched when the tip of her fan dug into the center of his forehead. _'I can't move!'_ Ranma thought and tried to raise his head but it only increased the pressure on his forehead. He stilled when Future Akane touched his chest and smiled coyly.

A never before thrill and energy coursed through his veins when her flowery scent engulfed his senses and fluttered his insides. His heart pounded and cheeks heated at the sight of her pink lips and teasing cleavage. The image of her standing naked by the tub burned in his head and fueled the fire in his body.

"Eyes up here, Ran-chan," Her sultry voice melted his insides and unleashed a whole zoo in his stomach. Blushing brightly, Ranma shyly raised his eyes to meet her warm brown ones and inhaled sharply when she leaned down and pressed a warm kiss on his forehead where the fan had left a mark. His eyes fluttered close as a strange sense of peace washed over his turbulent senses and pushed him into a haze.

"Small or big, Ranma, you love playing with me," His eyes snapped open at her seductive words and flustered at her words and melted under her warm yet mischievous smile.

With one last fleeting glance at the flustered teenager, Future Akane rose to her feet and walked out of the room in slow graceful strides.

.

Teenage Akane watched the whole exchange in awe and jealousy but what surprised her the most was the dazed yet flustered expression on her usually ready-to-fight and confident fiance.

"Snap out of it!" Future Ranma hissed and kicked his teenage self's leg to pull him out of his trance. He couldn't believe his wife would charm his younger self for a stupid rebuttal but he knew his teenage self deserved it.

"Tou-san, you're weak," Kiyo commented as teenage Ranma sat up and rubbed his face. He raised his hands when his father flashed him a glare. "I'm not weak," His father defended.

"You clearly are if you can't resist Ka-san's charms," Hiyo quipped while staring at his teenage father who now sported a red mark on the center of his forehead.

"The boy's right Ranma, " Genma crossed his arms over his chest and watched his teenage son raise to his feet and scour the room with a frustrated look.

"I'm not weak! She-she used a dirty trick!" Teenage Ranma glared at his father, ready to punch him in the face for calling him weak. He never expected Akane to be so...seductive.

.

From the garden, Happousai weakly raised his head and trained his eyes on Future Akane with lecherous eyes. _"I won't give up, Akane Saotome,"_ He croaked in a carnal tone and slumped on the ground.

* * *

_**At the beach,** _

The afternoon rays dulled as the sun crept to the west in a turtle's pace inviting the humid air to settle and people to creep in. The stalls rose, stoves sizzled, people chattered, umbrellas popped and lights glittered in wait for the night to shine.

"Where's Kiyo?" Future Ranma asked as he dropped the duffle bags containing another set of clothes on the floor. The inn was fairly furnished and had enough room for the family of twelve.

Hiyo strolled in with Dr. Tofu hot on his tail with a festival flyer clutched in his hand. "With Ka-san, he wanted to choose our swimwear," came the teenager's distracted reply. "Uncle Tofu, is something wrong?" Hiyo asked when he noticed his uncle's knuckles turning white and the paper ripping in his grips.

"It..it's a beach festival," Realization struck the man at the implication, and in response, his body tensed, breathing ceased and brain frizzled at the notion. 'Kasumi-san..' The picture of his dearest Kasumi-san in a bikini bathed in the evening light while they held hands and trod the fine sandy beach had him smiling like a love-struck fool.

One look at the spectacled man, Future Ranma knew his train of thoughts and decided to humor him a little. Nearing his brother-in-law, the fighter threw his arm around the doctor's shoulders and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Kasumi One-chan is quite a beauty in a two-piece." He nudged his side and grinned slyly as the man blushed, spluttered, and ripped the flyer into bits in embarrassment. "It's the perfect chance for a date," Like a devil perched on the shoulder, Ranma whispered the tips and secrets to woo Kasumi and make her fall for the doctor.

In response, Tofu nodded furiously, absorbing every bit of the precious information the fighter lent. "Will it work?" He asked dubiously while running the whole scene in his head. Ranma wasn't exactly the wooing type even at his best times so the doctor was doubtful of the lent dating tactics.

"Of course!" Future Ranma grinned and patted the doctor's back in encouragement. "I wooed Akane with these tricks and see how it turned out!"

Tofu laughed nervously and glanced at Hiyo who shook his head and sighed in defeat, "Ka-san married you because you cried when she almost died."

Future Ranma scowled, "I...I did not cry," He lied with heated cheeks. Closing his eyes, he remembered his battle with the Phoenix king and Akane's near death. Thinking that she died, he had hugged her frail body to his chest and begged her to wake up. From the pain of losing her combined with sheer desperation, he screamed the words he had always shied away from, and the thought of her never hearing them had him screaming her name to the skies. Like magic, his Akane brushed her fingers against his cheek and whispered his name. At that moment, the relief and happiness he felt was something he would never achieve even if he won the greatest battles.

"Tou-san?" Hiyo's brows shot up when his father's expression turned from sorrow to happiness.

Ranma chuckled lightly as he remembered the aftermath of the desperate confession. Akane was awake throughout the whole ordeal but was trapped in her own body to respond. He still felt the heat on his cheeks when he remembered their whole conversation. His little vixen had heard every word of his desperate confession and stared at him with her adoration-filled doe eyes. The next moment, he was scrambling for words and blushing like a schoolboy.

Raising his head, Ranma looked at his son with a smile, "You won't understand, Hiyo." He shook his head at his son and walked out of the room.

Confused, Hiyo looked at his uncle for an explanation. Tofu shrugged, "I have no idea."

* * *

**_With the women,_ **

"We should come here often," Kiyo said as he hauled the bags of clothes and marched towards their inn with a confident smile on his lips.

"You say that because it's cheap. I can't believe you bargained." Future Akane said with a laugh.

Flashing her a grin, he said, "I'm a businessman, Ka-san, and it's called negotiating. I have to practice my trade if I intend to take over your company." He finished with a hint of seriousness in his tone.

The seriousness in his tone was not lost on Future Akane and his words surprised her to a great extent. She always thought her sons would follow their father's footsteps and her Kiyo like his father was a man who always backed his words with actions.

"And martial arts?" She asked tentatively and fell in steps with her smiling son. Kiyo stopped at a hat shop and bought a huge hat that covered half of his mother's face. Paying the shopkeeper, he turned to his mom and placed it on her head. "Anything you need girls?" He asked the women of his family.

The three women, Nabiki, Kasumi, and Teenage Akane shook their heads in response. Kiyo nodded and set off to the inn with the bags in his hands

"Kiyo-chan." Kiyo glanced at his mother and smiled, "Martial arts is in my blood, I won't give it up but the dojo, there's always Hiyo and the little one to take care of it." His mother smiled, satisfied with his answer.

With happy skips, he turned to his mother with the bags raised, "Tou-san would breathe fire when he sees you in this," He said with a devious cackle.

Future Akane laughed at her child's antics and shook her head. "Kiyo-chan, it's not wise to make your Tou-san angry," She reminded with a soft smile and followed her son to one of the rooms they rented for the night. She couldn't believe her husband would go such lengths to make them comfortable especially after he declared his disinterest towards the beach festival.

"You have a good fashion sense, Kiyo," The gentle sister complimented as her nephew led them to their room. "And good negotiating skills too," quipped Nabiki.

"Thanks, Kasumi-oba chan. You did teach me well, Nabiki-oba-chan," Kiyo winked at Nabiki before opening the door for the women.

.

.

.

"Next time Moose do the delivery," Shampoo huffed and counted the tip she received. Smiling at the hefty tip, she turned away from the door and walked down the hall but stopped when she heard a familiar voice.

"Thanks, Kasumi-oba chan. You did teach me well, Nabiki-oba-chan." Shampoo hid around a corner and watched Ranma's son open the door for the women. She trained her eyes on the woman Kiyo was smiling at. "Ka-san, I'll be with Tou-san."

_'Ka-san?!'_ Shampoo thought and tried to get a look at the woman's face but the hat hid her eyes and only revealed the tip of her nose and red-stained lips.

When Kiyo left, the woman turned her head to Shampoo's direction. The catgirl tightened her grip on the box and stepped out, ready to attack at any moment.

"Tsch," With a haughty quirk of her blood-red lips, the woman dismissed Shampoo with a turn of her head and strolled off without a second glance.

Shampoo's jaw dropped at the woman's attitude and it made her blood boil in anger. _'Why you! Shampoo teach a lesson to that snotty witch!'_ She thought in bristling anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review! thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: *Takes a deep breath and kneels down* Be kind on the story. Thank you for reading. Flames are welcomed.


End file.
